Loving a Cullen
by candelifera
Summary: Jacob has long believed that he and Bella were meant to be. But that all changed when the youngest Cullen returns. What happens when Jacob imprints on her? What will happen when she shows him a new world, in which he never knew existed. JxOC
1. Enemies United

**Starts about halfway through Eclipse when Jasper begins to teach the Cullen's about the newborns. Eclipse spoilers.**

I own nothing apart from Aurora and the plot!!!

Chapter One

Jacob glared at the closeness of Bella and Edward, feeling disgusted at how she could be attracted to such a monster. After all it was vampires that they were all meeting to discuss; newborns to be exact. She wanted to be one of them when they were responsible for all the murders that had been occurring.

Edward snarled warningly, snapping the young werewolf out of his thoughts. Edward knew that when and if Bella became a vampire, he'd do everything possible to help her control the blood thirst, make sure she didn't slip. He knew his whole family would; after all Bella was part of their family now.

Getting impatient the pack transformed back into their human forms, appearing from the trees in only in their pants.

"What's the delay for?" Sam demanded.

"We're just waiting on our last member. She should be here soon." Carlisle replied politely.

Embry and Quill wrinkled their noses when Carlisle mentioned another member that was coming. Jasper snarled at the increased disgust that was radiating from them, earning a hard look from Carlisle.

Bella looked at Edward confused. Tanya's family weren't coming and she knew the Volturi definitely wouldn't be on the guest list.

Edward hesitated before leaning down to whisper into her ear. "We have a younger sister that lives in England. She goes to a…boarding school."

Emmett grinned at the hesitation in Edward's voice when he mentioned her school, "Just hurry up and tell her Ed. She'll find out soon enough.

Ignoring the nickname he sighed, "She's a witch. She goes to a magic school somewhere in England. We haven't seen her in a couple of years because of the laws against our kind. She's old enough now that she can come home if she wants to."

Bella stared at Edward in shock, "Do you really think I'm that gullible?"

Edward gave her an insulted look, "I'm telling the truth. Ask any of them."

Bella looked at Esme, knowing that she or Carlisle would be the most reliable. At Esme's kind nod Bella gave Edward an apologetic smile, leaning up on her toes to give him a kiss.

"She's running extremely late though." Jasper murmured worry flickering through his eyes.

"She'll get here Jazz." Alice said comfortingly, "You know she will after being separated from us this long."

Sam growled, drawing their attention back to the awkward werewolves, "How much longer do we have to wait?"

"Not long…" Carlisle was cut of as a bright electric light filled the field, a small body flinging from it.

"Shit!" The girl cried as she was flung roughly across the field, flipping over now and then.

She stopped in front of the werewolves, a loud _thump_ emanating from her as she landed on her back. Groaning she picked herself up, muttering angrily and incoherently. Dusting the grass of her she froze, feeling eyes on the back of her head and turned slowly.

"Er…hi?" She said awkwardly, "I'll be over there…now."

Before they had time to respond she quickly walked back over to the vampires where Esme pulled her in to a hug. She was passed around all the Cullen's for a hug, yet she stayed closest to Jasper when they were all finished.

Eyeing her suspiciously Sam asked as politely as he could, "Who's the girl?"

Her awkwardness vanished instant and was replaced by teenage attitude. She crossed her arms defiantly and raised an eyebrow coolly, "What's it to you?"

Jasper grinned proudly down at his little sister but quickly covered it when he received a sharp glare from his father. Esme gave the girl a pointed look and she sighed, the teenage attitude disappearing.

"Well?" Sam demanded his tone icy.

"This is our adopted daughter Aurora." Esme said.

"Great. Another leech we have to put up with." Embry muttered.

Rosalie snarled, "She's not a vampire mutt."

Shocked silence spread over the field and was broken by another wave of Aurora's muttering as she peeked into the bag that had been hidden behind her slender body.

"What's she doing?" Quil asked nervously as she took out her wand, looking relieved.

Ignoring the looks she was getting Aurora closed her side bag and shoved her wand into her back pocket.

"Are we going to stand around and stare at the little human or are we going to learn something useful? She asked annoyed.

Stepping up between the werewolves and his family Jasper awkwardly began his introduction, calling on Emmett as an example.

"Emmett's a good example. He relies on his strength just like the newborns will. Go for the easy kill Emmett," Jasper instructed almost tauntingly.

Jacob watched as Emmett approached Jasper and began to dart around trying to catch his brother. Jasper moved with experience and grace and not even Jacob could help but admire the way the blood-sucker moved. As they darted passed the new human Jacob found himself watching her. Her light blue eyes followed their every move. Her long blond hair had bright streaks of red hair through it and it whipped around her head, getting caught in her long ebony lashes. What surprised him the most, however, was that she could keep up with what the vampires were doing.

Suddenly Jasper had Emmett caught from behind, his teeth posed inches from his neck. Frowning Emmett demanded another turn, yet Jasper pushed him back into line with a small smile.

"Me! Me! Me!" Aurora called excitedly, standing up onto her feet and bouncing up and down.

Immediately the werewolves erupted into protest.

"You're seriously going to let a _human_ fight? She'll be dead within the first minute!" Jacob protested loudly.

Aurora's head snapped over to them angrily, her body tense in rage. Black flames coiled themselves around her hands as she began to walk towards them, her eyes turning pure gold.

"Do you have a problem?" She asked in a cold, hard voice.

Jacob stared at her, mesmerized by the power that was emanating from her. Jacob quickly threw these thoughts out of his head and back to what Sam was saying.

"You can't seriously be thinking of letting a human fight in this. What if she's bitten? Or killed?" Sam said angrily, seeming insulted by the mere idea of allowing her to fight.

As Carlisle began to retort angrily Aurora held up her hand, "Its okay dad. I'll give them enough proof of how I can handle myself." She said with a cheeky grin.

Giving them a small wink she shifted her gaze to Sam and before any of them could prepare for an attack Sam was mercilessly thrown against the tree directly behind him, gasping in shock and the pack watched in horror as an invisible force held their leader up against the tree. His breath came out in sharp pants as though he were being strangled.

Paul, furious at her actions, began shaking and soon transformed in to the giant wolf. Without hesitation he charged at her.

"Paul! No! Get back!" Sam rasped but his pleas went unnoticed by the agitated werewolf.

Her gaze softened as she simply held up a hand. Paul, too, was levitated however he wasn't shoved against a tree like Sam. Still not removing her eyes from Sam she lowered the now confused werewolf. When his feet touched the ground he tried to move but failed.

"What are you doing to them?" Embry asked boldly, trying to conceal his fear.

"I'm telekinetic." She said, then tilted her head into a shrug, "Plus a bit more."

Carlisle stepped up beside her, "I think you can release them now,"

With an innocent smile up at her father she gently lowered Sam to the ground and, with a nervous glance at him, released Paul. She watched as he disappeared into the forest, only to return moments later in a pair of tattered boxers. Quil snickered at him but fell silent at the glare from Paul.

"She's unstable." Paul snapped.

Aurora smirked, "I'm simply showing you the advantages in having me help you."

"How exactly is that an advantage?" Sam asked, crossing his arms across his chest though he was giving her an impressed look.

"Oh trying to look intimidating; I hate to tell you the look really doesn't quite pull of while you're half naked." She said matter-of-factly, "Anyways, it's an advantage because while your trying to keep the newborns still and kill them at the same time I can do both."

"How can you do both?" Jacob asked.

"Easily," She said, leaning back on her heels. As they raised their eyebrows expectantly she gave them an innocent look, "Oh, you're waiting for me to continue? Well you see I don't have the problem of trying to keep them still; I can do that with a simple glance. Of course someone will have to do the whole ripping-to-shreds part but then I can do the burning part with a simple click of my fingers."

"If you're their daughter then why haven't we heard of you before?" Sam asked suspiciously.

"I was taken from them when I was twelve after the Ministry of Magic discovered that I was living with vampires. I was pretty much taken hostage and forced in to going to the magic school there, yet I was given the ultimatum that I could go back to them if I wanted to when I was fifteen as long as I returned to the school." Aurora replied her tone sad.

"And you chose to go back to blood-suckers instead of being safe?" Paul asked in amazement.

Aurora glared at him, "I was no safer at that school then I am here. The things that happened there…" She began but cut of, squeezing her eyes closed.

Edward shuddered suddenly, drawing everyone's attention to him. When he opened his eyes they were pitch black and Bella looked at him cautiously.

"What happened?" He snarled.

She sighed, "Let's not get into it here Edward. It's too soon; we'll talk about it later."

"How was the school unsafe?" Sam asked, not kindly yet not unkind either.

She smiled sadly, "In the past two years two people that I've known rather well have been murdered. That's only the beginning of it. Anyway, what's your deal? You guys look relatively human," She asked, changing the topic.

Sam stared at her incredulously, "Did you not see what Paul turned in to?"

She frowned slightly, "Er…a really big dog?"

"We're werewolves."

She froze for a moment and the pack looked smug, yet the look was wiped off their faces as she burst into laughter, clutching the sides of her stomach as her laughter racked through her body. Feeling insulted the pack started snarling and she managed to gain control over her body.

"Care to enlighten what you find so funny about us being a werewolf?" Sam asked coldly.

"You guys aren't werewolves." She said laughter bright in her eyes, "You don't know what a werewolf is. The fact that you can change into an animal doesn't make you a werewolf. To be a werewolf you are physically forced to change during the times of the full moon, having been bitten _by _a werewolf."

Now it was the pack's turn to laugh, yet her amused expression remained.

"You actually believe those myths?" Jacob asked, wiping the stray tears from his eyes, having laughed so hard.

Aurora's eyes hardened and the amused expression began to fade, "I know a werewolf. I've seen one. It's horrible; they have no choice in what is happening to them. Unless, of course, you're some kind of werewolf freaks." She added. Her eyes brightened again and she turned around to face her family, jumping up and down as though she had never been arguing with the werewolves, "Oh, oh, oh, guess what I did illegally?"

Esme and Carlisle's eyes widened in pre-horror at what their daughter had done but Emmett, Edward and Jasper looked excited at what their little sister had done. Even the pack looked curious. Rosalie, Alice and Bella didn't look too amused.

"What? Come on spit it out!" Emmett said excitedly barely able to conceal his eagerness.

"I became an animagus!" The boys' expression froze as they stared at her in confusion, not knowing what an animagus was. Sighing exasperatedly she explained, "I can turn into an animal."

"Wicked; what animal?" Emmett asked.

"I'll show you. It's kind of ironic, considering the situation." She said with a small glance over her shoulder. "And you have to promise you won't eat me!"

Sighing impatiently the boys nodded at her. Satisfied she gave them a small smile as she slowly began to transform and the pack's eyes widened in surprise as she turned into a medium sized wolf. She had slick midnight black fur and the same bright blue eyes. Jacob grinned down at her and ran into the woods, returning in the form of his large shaggy red wolf. Aurora glanced at him surprised before approaching him wearily. He was a giant in contrast to her tiny form and she slinked back when he stopped next to her. The boys snickered at her slightly fearful expression as Jacob began to jump around her quickly, and she let out a tiny howl in complaint. Getting too carried away Jacob lunged at her. With a tiny squeak she quickly dashed behind Jasper, peaking around his legs nervously to see where Jacob had gone.

Edward chuckled, despite the discomfort he was feeling. His little sister was playing around with the werewolf that was trying to seduce his girlfriend. Jasper cleared his voice, obviously feeling just as awkward. Edward felt sorry for him, seeing his favourite sibling running around with his mortal enemy. It was strange for them all, apart from Bella.

"We'd better get home. You've got to unpack and explain this situation about your school." Jasper said firmly, sounding more like a father to her then Carlisle.

She transformed quickly, giggling and gave her older brother a kiss on the cheek. Grimacing at the smell radiating from her he muttered quietly so she wouldn't hear, "And a long bath."

As they all departed the field, agreeing on the same time tomorrow Aurora cast another quick glance over her shoulder at the retreating werewolf and watched as Jacob said his farewells to Bella.

A/N

This is obviously my new fanfic! I hope you all enjoyed this and I will do my best to update as often as I can. I have written the next two chapters but I will post them after I get some reviews and when I have written enough on chapter four. Hope you enjoy and review!!!!


	2. Truth Told

I own nothing apart from Aurora and the plot!!!

Chapter Two

As Aurora reached the edge of the trees she was hauled of her feet and tossed over a broad shoulder, causing the air in her lungs to whoosh out, leaving her breathless. She groaned and closed her eyes, hearing the snickers coming from Emmett as she was carried around like a rag doll. She opened her eyes and instantly regretting it, feeling as though she was going to fall straight down. Yet she could tell by how high up she was that it was Jasper that was carrying her. Well, she already knew she was being carried by him, knowing that he was the only one that ever carried her. She grinned as she remembered the last Emmett carried her.

FLASH BACK 

"Come on Aura! Let's do something!" Emmett whined, hopping from one foot to another like a child.

Aurora, who had been reading a book Jasper had given her, batted her hand at him trying to shoo him away, "No…need…finish...leave me alone." She grumbled.

She ignored the warning signals going off in her head when Emmett fell silent but was too absorbed in her book to bother looking up at what he was doing. That had been a mistake on her part. The next thing she knew her book had been snatched out of her hands and Emmett was standing in front of her flipping through it, a disgusted look etched across his face as he read through random parts of different chapters. Enraged that her book had been taken off her when she had come up to a suspenseful part, she jumped to her feet and tried to grab it back.

Emmett snickered when she had done this and held the book up just above his head. He watched, amused as she tried to jump up and down to try and grab it, failing to notice the fact that she was not even half the size of him. Stomping her foot angrily, almost to the point of tears, she crossed her arms and waited.

"What?" Emmett asked innocently lowering the book slightly.

She clenched her fists to her sides, "Well? You've got my attention now tell me what you want so I can hurry up and continue reading my book." She snapped.

Emmett grinned, happy that he'd won, "Well I was thinking of throwing you up and down, or possibly getting you drunk…"

"Isn't it enough for you that you got me hyper of caffeine and now you want to get me _drunk_? Did that bear give you brain damage or something when he tried to eat you?" Aurora said incredulously.

Emmett pouted, "Oh come on! You had a great time with the caffeine incident. Just think how fun getting you drunk will be. Please?"

"Absolutely not! There is no way in hell I would even think of letting _you_ of all people get _me_ drunk. How stupid do you think I am? Besides Jasper wouldn't let you and you know Alice will see you doing it and she'll tell him and then he'll stop you." Aurora babbled, grateful that her family members could understand her fast gibberish.

Edward then picked a great time to come out of the house, having heard the commotion. Aurora sighed with relief, thinking that Edward would be able to amuse him and let her get back to her book. But at the smile on his face her hopes were immediately crumpled as he assessed the situation.

"What's this? Little Aura blackmailed into doing something and no Jasper to get her out of this? This could be rather amusing to watch or possibly help out with." Edward said, sharing a grin with his brother.

"It will be a pleasure working with you bro," Emmett said, knocking his fist against Edward's.

"What are you two- gangsters or something? Give me back my book or I'll get Jasper out here." She threatened, feeling a little nervous at the looks in her brothers' eyes.

Edward grinned evilly, "That won't be possible. See Alice seems to have picked a brilliant moment to spend some…quality time with him for being so good in his diet. You're all alone."

Aurora mentally screamed in her head, smirking in triumph as Edward flinched and began to think about all the clothes, or lack of clothes, that Alice and Rosalie had gone to buy. Edward was snarling now, looking as though he was about to start clawing at his head from the things he was seeing.

"How the hell do you know all of that?" He asked incredulously as she moved on to the time Alice and Rose dragged her into a lingerie shop.

Aurora looked at him innocently, "Whatever are you talking about?" At his pointed stare she widened her eyes, "Oh, that. Well what's the point in having older sisters if they don't take you shopping? I wasn't going to go with mum…she was far too busy with dad on his day of so Alice offered and Rose was pissed off at Emmett so she came too."

Emmett stared in confusion between the two, "What the heck are you two talking about? I'm not a mind-reader, unlike some people."

Edward grimaced, "She's thinking about extremely disturbing things. Well, disturbing to me; probably not to you though. Anyway what are we going to do with her?"

Aurora felt her hopes die away, having hoped that if she disturbed Edward enough he'd leave her alone. Knowing what she was thinking he grinned and shook his head, "Not a chance."

Emmett grinned, having caught on to what he was saying, "Well I was thinking about getting her drunk. It was rather amusing when she was high of caffeine."

Edward snickered, "Yeah, not even Jasper could help her. That's a good idea,"

"Yeah that's brilliant. Lets just get me drunk and give me alcohol poisoning. Or better yet, let's help me loose whatever brain cells I have left." She growled, flopping down on to the ground angrily.

"Oh come on Aura! Don't be angry; you know it'll be fun whatever we do," Emmett said cheerfully. "I'll give you your book back afterwards." He added at her mournful look at the book.

"Damn right you will." She muttered before speaking up, "Hurry up and decide what you're going to do. I'm not waiting around all day."

"Maybe we should play football…with her as the ball!" Emmett said excitedly.

Edward considered this for a moment, "Nah, you remember what happened last time you played football with her. Maybe we should just play tag. Whoever can keep her hostage for longest wins."

Aurora paled and jumped to her feet, beginning to back away from the two grinning vampires. That last time he had suggested to play football like that she had ended up in the hospital for two weeks from having her lungs crashed and a broken wrist. It was worth it, though, to see the punishment Emmett got from Carlisle.

Emmett nodded and disappeared behind Aurora, making her jump in surprise. Each brother was the same distance apart from her; both crouched slightly with a serious expression on their face. Aurora panicked, knowing how competitive her brothers were and how much pain she could end up in with as a result of their competitiveness. Jasper normally remembered to keep an update of their emotions, knowing that when they were bored, well when Emmett was bored, they usually went to Aurora to amuse themselves. She knew that Edward wouldn't be listening to her thoughts now; too busy preparing himself for winning against Emmett and focusing on what he was going to be doing.

She jumped when Edward's soft voice called, "Three…two…one…GO"

She clamped her eyes shut as her brothers raced towards her at vampire speed, feeling the air whoosh out of her as she was grabbed first by Edward. She could feel her hair flipping around her face and possibly Edward's but that did nothing to slow him down. He darted quickly between the trees and she could hear Emmett following him loudly. As Edward turned back into the small backyard of their house Emmett snuck up on Edward, surprising him, and threw himself at Edward, knocking Aurora out of his arms.

She screamed as she went flying through the air but as she came centimetres from hitting the ground, two muscled arms grabbed her roughly around the waist, squeezing her too tight and she heard the crunch of one of her ribs breaking. Having no breath to scream out loud she barely managed to scream in her mind, hoping that Edward would stop Emmett and take her to Carlisle. Her hopes were useless, knowing that Edward was just as competitive as Emmett. She was now trapped in Emmett's arms that held her too tight around her small stomach. She was beginning to feel sick from the fast movements that Emmett needed to make as he struggled to stay head of Edward. She forgot about her queasy stomach as she began to slip out of Emmett's grasp.

"Emmett, I'm slipping you moronic male!" She shrieked, slapping his arms to get his attention.

Growling he grabbed her hand too tightly and her queasiness returned as she felt her wrist snap, the bone piercing through her flesh. The bone was visible but thankfully there was no blood. Whimpering she began to mentally beg Edward to stop, and even started crying. She was in so much pain that she didn't notice Alice and Jasper's arrival neither did Emmett or Edward.

Alice watched half amused half annoyed as Jasper grabbed Edward when he was close enough and calmed him down, despite the anger he was feeling. He gave Jasper an apologetic smile when he read his mind, seeing how much pain Aurora was in and that satisfied Jasper having felt his guilt. Emmett, however, still hadn't realized that Edward was no longer chasing him. He was well aware of Aurora's screams but didn't think too much of it. It wasn't until he felt the calm wash over him that he finally stopped running.

Jasper appeared in front of him looking enraged as he carefully took Aurora from Emmett, setting her down on the porch before turning back to his now nervous brother, having now realized that she had been hurt. He gave Jasper a guilty look and prepared himself for the wrath that was certainly going to come.

"Jazz," Aurora whimpered softly from the porch, drawing his attention back to her.

Edward was kneeling down in front of her, taking her hand softly and quickly assessing it with a grimace, "Her wrist is broken."

"So is her rib." Alice said quietly.

Jasper clenched his jaw, "What the hell did you two do this time? Aren't you supposed to be the responsible one Edward?"

"I didn't do anything! I was careful, unlike him. It was him that did all the damage!" Edward protested.

Jasper's glare flew back to Emmett, who was now standing silently in front of his little sister. As he was about to punch him Alice appeared at his side, holding out his car keys. He stared at them blankly for a moment, and then took them with a sigh. Edward helped Aurora stand, leading her over to the car , opening the door for her and helping her sit down, cringing at the whimper of pain that she made as she sat down.

With a final glare at Emmett, Jasper ran at vampire speed and a second later he was driving her off to the hospital.

END OF FLASH BACK 

Since then Jasper refused to let Emmett carry her and barely allowed Edward either, still holding a grudge for allowing them to put her at risk like that. She giggled at the annoyed look Edward sent her, having seen what she was thinking about. Ever since that day he had paid closer attention to her thoughts.

Jasper slowed down to human pace smoothly and help Aurora off and she noticed happily that she was in front of their house. She stared at for a moment, relieved that she was finally in the one place that she was surrounded by her family, where she knew she would be safe and loved. Jasper wrapped his arm around her and squeezed her to him, showing his relief at having her home again. It had taken a lot to convince Jasper not to try and find her when she had been taken by the Ministry and it was the note that she had sent him that finally convinced him to wait until she was released from them.

It was Jasper, too, who was the closest to her despite his temptation for human blood. It had been him that had found her as a child, one year old to be specific, lost in the heavy forest that they had been hunting in. It had taken a lot for Jasper not to attack her, too not drink her blood but when he finally controlled his thirst he noticed that it wasn't her blood that was attracting him, it was the wounded deer that was a couple of miles away. He had helped raise her, protected her throughout her childhood and it was he that taught her how to protect herself if there was ever a time that he or the rest of their family wouldn't be there. Both had relied on each other, finding that they both felt like they were separated from the rest of the family; Jasper because of his struggle to sustain his thirst for human blood and because of Aurora's magical abilities.

"Come on; let's get you inside an unpacked so you can tell us what happened at that school." Jasper said softly, pulling her towards the house.

As Aurora unpacked she was trying to figure out what would be best to tell them; the truth or lies?

"The truth would be preferable." Edward said quietly.

She jumped, startled and cursed herself for forgetting her brothers' mind-reading ability. He gave her a small amused smile before it vanished, replaced by worry.

"Is it bad?" He asked looking concerned,

She sighed shakily, "Yeah, its bad."

In less than a second Edward was in front of her, pulling her in to a strong hug. She hugged him back, unable to express how happy she was now that she was home. Pulling back she gave him a weak smile.

"So, who's your girlfriend?" She asked teasingly.

"Her name's Bella." He said, looking down almost shyly.

She grinned, "Well I need more information then that!"

He groaned, "We'll do this at a normal hour of the day. You need your sleep." He said firmly.

"I thought that I was giving you all a run-down?" She said with a small frown.

Edward shook his head, "Carlisle decided it would be best if you told us when you had a proper nights sleep."

"Gee thanks." Aurora said sarcastically, "Just what I need; to put it off for longer."

Edward smiled sympathetically, "Just get some sleep; we'll talk in the morning."

With a final hug Edward left the room, and she quickly got ready for bed. When she was dressed in a long black t-shirt and mini shorts she went to her door.

"Night guys!" She said, not bother to yell.

"Night kiddo!" Emmett called.

"Night." Rosalie and Alice said together.

"Night Midget." Jasper yelled.

Chuckling she crawled in to her soft bed, exhaustion washing over so suddenly that she wondered briefly whether Jasper had something to do with it or not.

She was surrounded by darkness and a throbbing pain was emanating from her head and wrist. Whimpers could be heard around her and she could faintly hear Neville's gasping. She struggled against the invisible force that was holding her against the wall but it was inevitable. She shuddered when she heard Lucius Malfoy's cold voice convincing Harry to give him the prophecy. She was unprepared for the low hiss that was directed at her.

"Crucio!" Lucius hissed.

Aurora screamed as he repeated the curse over and over again, torturing her. She could feel hot knives poking into her mercilessly, going through her skin. She couldn't stop screaming, or shaking. She didn't know when it stopped, her body continued to convulse in pain. She could faintly hear the arrival of the Order, fighting of the Death Eaters and getting the others to safety. She flinched as she fell roughly to the floor, the spell holding her having been broken. With shaking hands she reached up and pulled the blind fold off., revealing her wet eyes.

She couldn't stop shaking as she picked up her wand, unable to keep it straight as she, too, jumped in to the fight. She threw stunners at random Death Eaters, barely dodging out of the curses that were cast at her. Suddenly she was next to Harry, fighting back to back with him and dodging between curses.

It wasn't until she saw who was fighting Bellatrix Lestrange that everything seemed to slow down. He dodged out of her curses and seemed to notice her. Tonk's took over the fight and he made his way over to the two teenagers.

"You need to get out of here now!" He shouted, ducking in time for a curse to miss him.

"Come with me," Harry compromised.

He shook his head, "Got to help fight. The both of you need to get to safety."

Lestrange pulled him back in to the fight, having knocked Tonk's unconscious. Aurora couldn't help but feel bitter about the lack of concern he had felt for her but ignored it, focusing on the fight. Yet she couldn't tear her eyes away as she saw him freeze, a stunner hitting him dead in the middle and he began to arch backwards. Without a word he fell through the arch and disappeared.

Aurora woke, her body trembling and she was covered in sweat. Sobs racked her body and she screamed as someone took her in their arms. She thrashed against the strong grip blindly and started gasping as her panic over-loaded.

"Aura, calm down. Aura it's me…it's Jazz. Please calm down." A familiar voice pleaded her.

"Jazz?" She said weakly, tilting her head up slightly.

Jasper peered down at her, looking paler then normal, "Its all right kiddo. I'm here and so is your family. No one's going to hurt you; you're safe." He said gently, sending waves of comfort, safety and love at her.

She burst in to tears and clung to him, letting out the pain that she'd lived in the past months out. As she quietened down, little whimpers escaped her lips now and then. When she looked up her entire family was in her room, crowding by her bed. Even Bella was there, a concerned look on her face that mirrored everyone else's.

Clearing her throat she began in a raspy voice, "I'm fine…"

"Don't use that excuse. I saw perfectly well what happened; you're far from fine." Edward snapped, shifting behind Bella.

She sighed, "What time is it?"

"Four o'clock. Why don't you have a shower and come down stairs for something to eat and then we'll have a talk." Esme suggested kindly, gently stroking her fingers through Aurora's hair in a motherly way.

She nodded, unable to talk and watched silently as they all left her room, Jasper hesitating with a glance back at her. She gave him the best reassuring smile that she could manage and welcomed the serenity and energy that washed through her. With a soft smile at her he disappeared.

Groaning she ran her hands through her hair, leaning her elbows down on her knees and held her hair in her hands, needing a moment to get herself over the reoccurring nightmare. She didn't know how she was supposed to tell them everything, how she'd handle telling them everything that had happened to her over the past three years. She didn't think that she could re-live those years. With a sigh she pulled herself together, getting up and had a long hot shower, scrubbing her hair until her head burned.

She was nervous as she went downstairs, dressed in hipster jeans and a black long sleeve top that fell of at her shoulders. Her long blond hair was pulled up in to a messy bun, long strands flicking down as a long side fringe. She stopped at the doorway of their kitchen taking a deep breath and preparing for what she needed to say.

"Come in midget. We don't bite," Jasper's voice called and she heard Emmett snicker.

Chuckling she entered the kitchen and struggled to hold back laughter at Bella's nervous face. Her eyes brightened at the plate of bacon and eggs on toast and it didn't take her long to start eating. Emmett watched, disgusted and amused as she scoffed down her breakfast. When she was finished, however, she became nervous resulting in her hands shaking.

"Calm down kiddo." Emmett said, looking at her worried.

She let out a nervous laugh, "I'm calm." She said, her voice abnormally high.

Carlisle sat down opposite her, the rest of the family sitting down as well. They waited patiently as she controlled her shaking hands. She sighed with relief as Jasper took pity on her and calmed her down, her hands resting peacefully on the table.

"Tell us what's happened." Carlisle said gently.

She took a deep breath, "We'll start with my first year. I was put in to second year after I was taken to get my wand," She gestured to the piece of wood lying on the table next to her, "They sorted me in to a house, Gryffindor. After that I went through different classes; charms, defence against the dark arts, transfiguration, herbology, and potions. It wasn't until about October that things started to get bad. People were getting petrified…"

"They were getting scared?" Bella asked confused.

Aurora laughed bitterly, "No they were sort of frozen in the last position that they were in. It was because of a basilisk. The heir of Slytherin had returned to Hogwarts."

Slowly she got through her second year, explaining how she'd become close friends with Hermione, Ron and Harry. How she and Harry had worked together to kill the basilisk and got Ginny to safety.

"That year I stayed with a magical orphanage. It was pretty much horrible to put it simply but I lived and soon enough they let me go to Diagon Alley to meet up with the Weasley's, Hermione and Harry." She took a shuddering breath, "This was the start of the worst years of my life. That year a criminal- you may have heard of him- Sirius Black escaped from the wizard prison Azkaban."

"I don't want to repeat this more than once so don't ask me any questions," She said shortly, her hands shaking again, "About half way through the year- on my birthday to be exact- I discovered that Sirius Black was my biological father." She said, staring intently at the table, not daring to look up.

"What?" Jasper asked, blinking in shock, "How did you find that out?"

She took another deep breath, "My head of house said she'd had a suspicion since she'd met me but when she found out that it was my birthday on the fifteenth of October she demanded that I had a blood test done. It came back positive. So after that I was ridiculed, pranked, cursed and all of my friends stopped talking to me; especially Harry."

She explained how they had found out about him being Harry's godfather, how everyone saw how he'd killed twelve muggles and Peter Pettigrew. Then she described the night when she actually met him and that everything that they had heard was false, that it was Peter that had betrayed Harry's parents, how her Defence against the Dark Arts teacher was her godfather, her second godfather being dead. She continued, explaining how Hermione and Harry had gone back in time to prevent Sirius from receiving the Dementor's kiss and freeing Buckbeak and Sirius.

"So that was my third year. On to the next…"

"Wait, wait. What about your father? Did you talk to him? What about you're Godfather?" Esme asked.

Aurora flinched, "I don't want to talk about him just yet. Let me finish please." She said her voice choked.

Esme and Carlisle exchanged concerned glances but remained silent for her to continue.

"So my fourth year I stayed with Ron's family. It was…" She hesitated, trying to find the right words to describe it, "It was…strange. Being surrounded by a family again but it was manageable what with Ron's twin brother's pranking the crap out of their older brother. Plus there was the Quidditch world cup to look forward to." She added with small smile.

She continued telling them about the Triwizard Tournament, how Harry's name was hoodwinked in to the cup and he was forced to compete. She explained the first task, how Harry retrieved his egg from the dragon. Emmett let out a low whistle, obvious impressed with what the fourteen year old Harry had managed. She told them about her new-found friendship with Cedric Diggory. She continued on to the second task, her rising suspicion of their new defence against the dark arts Mad-Eye Moody. She continued on to just before the third task.

"I'd intercepted an owl, by accident of course, and I couldn't help but read the note…it was ripped open. It was to…Voldemort…"

"The dark wizard?" Edward asked, remembering what she'd told them about him.

"Yes…he was barely alive, from what Dumbledore tells us now. Anyway, as I read it I realized that my suspicions about Mad-Eye were correct, that he was an impostor. He had planted the cup in the maze and planned to use an Unforgivable on the other competitors to make sure that Harry won. I'd gotten to the task too late to stop them going in and warning Dumbledore so instead I found a way in to the maze."

"You didn't!" Esme gasped in horror.

Aurora let out a bark of laughter, "I did and it wasn't one of my finer moments that's for sure. But yes, I did go in and it took me a while but eventually I found Harry and Cedric, both about to take the cup at the same time. I ran up to them but I tripped, causing me to fly forward as they both touched the cup and I hit Harry's leg. I was dragged along with them and when we landed I was knocked out behind a tombstone. Harry had been the one to wake me, having run behind the tombstone to get away from Voldemort. I quickly explained how I was there but I never got to tell him about Mad-Eye. Anyway he went back to face Voldemort and while he was distracting him I knocked out a couple of the Death Eater's that were there before they could notice me."

She continued to explain how he had the connection with Voldemort through their wands and how the ghost of those that Voldemort had killed gave them enough time to get back to the portkey.

"So that was my fourth year. When we got back I told everyone the truth about Mad-Eye and he proved it by being forced to drink truth serum. The Minister didn't believe me or Harry, so now the entire magical population is oblivious to the dangers of the Death Eaters. That year I didn't go back to the orphanage but I went straight to Headquarters where…_he_ was."

They had all realized by now who _he_ was; Sirius Black. She couldn't bring herself to say his name.

She explained how Dumbledore had re-made the Order of the Phoenix, a special guard that stood against Voldemort. Sirius had lent the house to Dumbledore that being the only useful thing he could do with the ministry still on his trail. She told them about their horrible school year, that their new defence teacher was trying to stop them from learning how to defend themselves, in fear of Dumbledore starting an army. Emmett had scoffed at this idea but looked at her incredulously when she told them about the D.A.

"Then Harry had his dream that _he_ was taken by Voldemort and was being tortured by him for information."

She continued describing how Harry, Hermione, Ron, Neville, Ginny, Luna and she were captured and taken to Umbridge's office. She quickly told them about Hermione's plan to lead Umbridge in to the forest, how the centaurs took her away and how the rest of their group caught up with them. She didn't go in to detail about how they got to the Ministry or how they got to the Department of Mysteries. They listened avidly as she described the Death Eater's chasing them, how they managed to hold them off but not long enough. Soon enough she got to her entrapment on the wall, how Lucius realized that she was telekinetic and put the blindfold over her eyes.

She shuddered, "It was the worst pain you could imagine. It was worse then how you described the transformation in to vampire. It felt l-like t-thousand of k-knives d-digging in to me and t-there w-was n-nothing I could do. Harry d-didn't do anything; he couldn't risk giving the prophecy to Malfoy. Eventually the Order came and someone pulled me off; I think it may have been Remus. So I started fighting as best as I could whilst I was still shaking and then _he_ tried to get us out of there but he was dragged in to a fight. He was more interested in getting Harry to safety; I don't think he even looked twice at me. But when he was pulled back in to fight it was with his cousin, Bellatrix Lestrange, and she hit him with a stunner he fell back in to the veil. H-he d-didn't come b-back. He's dead."

No one could speak as tears ran silently down her face, only gazed at her sympathetically. Jasper pulled her in to a tight hug, unable to believe that she could have gone through so much for no reason. When she had calmed down she waited patiently for them to ask the questions she knew that they would have.

"Did he know that you were his daughter?" Rosalie asked, her voice stiff.

She sighed, "Yes and that made everything so much more awkward. I think I was closer to Remus then I was with him. He only said 'hello' to me now and then and would ignore me as much as possible."

"How could he do that?" Esme said looking horrified, "He's your father…"

"No he's not!" Aurora interrupted her eyes bright with fury, "My _father_ is sitting next to you! _He's_ the one that has raised me, loved me and supported me! That _man_ may have the same blood as me but he is _not_ my father!" She said vehemently.

Carlisle smiled at his youngest daughter, and they all knew that if he could cry he would be. He was by her side in an instant, kneeling down beside her and took her hand in his cold one, squeezing it softly.

"Thank you." He said softly, pulling her in to a hug.

She closed her eyes, "Well it's true. You are my father and always will be."

When she opened her eyes she looked over at Edward, "So, what's this situation with the Newborns? And why exactly are they connected to Bella? Which, may I remind you; you still need to tell me about,"

A\N

thanks for the reviews! Hope you are all liking my new story. I have the prologue of the sequel 'Behind Sapphire Eyes' typed out so let me know if you want me to post it now or after i've finished writing 'Loving a Cullen'. Please review and i hope you enjoy. Although the next chapter may be a while a way; i still have to finish writing chapter four!!!!!


	3. Preparation

I own nothing apart from Aurora and the plot!!!

Chapter Three

Bella blushed, disliking the sudden attention she was getting. She was amazed by how much this girl had been through, what she was still obviously going to have to go through. Yet she still fought despite everything bad. She couldn't help but look up to the fifteen year old.

She was vaguely aware of Edward explaining how they had met and what had happened with James, what was still happening with Victoria. She was surprised that he didn't mention what had happened at her eighteenth birthday but dismissed that thought quickly, having seen how close she and Jasper were. She was more surprised by how easy Jasper seemed to be around her; how he seemed unaffected by her blood and that she was a human.

"So what's the deal with these vampires?" Aurora asked, leaning back in her chair casually.

Carlisle sighed, "We believe that Victoria is creating newborns to get to Bella."

Bella shuddered as they explained the stranger in her room, the disappearance of her clothes so she could be tracked. Grimacing they told her about the help of the werewolves and Aurora grinned at them.

"You be the best of friends forever now." She said, giggling at the disgusted look that flickered over Emmett and Jasper's faces, "They didn't seem too bad. Kind of cute if you ask me." She added thoughtfully.

Emmett looked at her horrified, "Take that back this instant young lady!" He demanded.

"Enough children." Carlisle said sternly, looking at Aurora in amusement, "We've got to get going soon."

Bella looked at the clock in surprise, not realizing how quickly time had passed. Edward smiled at her reassuringly and she was grateful that he was no longer fighting. She had felt relief, knowing that there was another person there that would replace him yet knowing that it was a human girl that was younger than she was made her feel guilty that she would be fighting the vampires that were after her.

"It'll be fine Bella," Jasper said, feeling her conflicting emotions as she studied the younger girl, "She'll be fine. She may not be terribly strong but she's smart."

"I am so strong!" Aurora said defiantly, "I broke two guys' noses over the passed year."

Esme looked stunned at her proud claim, "You did what?"

She smiled proudly, "I broke two guys' noses. They were really annoying and complete bastards so I punched them."

Esme held her hand up, stopping Aurora as she began to describe the events in more detail, "I don't want to know."

The teen sighed exaggeratedly, "Your loss mum. When are we leaving?"

"Now." Jasper said, picking her up without any warning and throwing her over his shoulder.

"Jazz." She whined, "Can't you be a _little_ softer when you do that? You have really bony shoulders."

Bella couldn't help but giggle at the younger girl, feeling grateful that Edward wasn't as careless with her as Jasper seemed to be with Aurora. As if he could read her mind Edward grinned, picking her up gently and preparing for the run.

"Is he always like that with her?" Bella asked softly.

Edward shrugged as he began to run, "Pretty much. He may seem…careless around her but he's really not. He's more careful than any of us."

"He isn't affected by her blood?" She asked hesitantly.

"No, he got used to it after the first year or two. We all did; sometimes we forget she is human."

When they got to the clearing they were the first ones there, apart from the werewolves who had transformed in to their human forms, wearing only pants. They looked taken aback when Jasper stalked out of the trees, bickering with Aurora. He set her down on the ground, ignoring her crumbles at his hard shoulders. Noticing the werewolves she gave them a small flickering glance before flopping down on to the ground.

"You think they'd be here by now." She muttered, "Aren't they supposed to move abnormally fast?"

"You're just jealous because you need someone to do the running for you kid," Emmett teased as the rest of the family joined them.

"Gee what took you so long? I think I grew a couple of grey hairs because you took that bloody long." She said sarcastically, dragging a few pieces of hair in front of her eyes to inspect it.

Alice appeared in front of her, peering down at her head, "Yeah, I think I see it. No, wait' that's an old one."

Aurora glared at her, turning in to her wolf form and stalked away from her, sitting down with her back turned to her laughing siblings. The pack could still hardly believe that she had learnt how to change in to an animal and didn't miss the irony in her form.

"Come on Midget! Quit playing around." Jasper grumbled, trying to coax her back in to her human form.

Aurora let out a little sneeze and turned her head away, pointing her nose up in the air. Her eyes widened as Rosalie began to threaten to burn her books and with a small whine in defeat she transformed back in to a grumpy teen that didn't seem to notice the sudden attention she was getting from a particular member of the pack.

Jacob couldn't help but stare at the girl in front of him. She was tiny compared to him and she was dressed casually, her top clinging to all of her smooth curves and her jeans resting lowly on her hips. He blinked, trying to control his sudden change in emotions. Hadn't he been sure that he loved Bella? He tensed as he saw Edward glare at him, not liking his thoughts. Obviously the idea of him liking his younger sister was just as bad as liking his girlfriend. He pulled his thoughts back to the blond bloodsucker, watching as he continued with his instructions. As they had the night beforehand the pack stood to the sidelines, watching and listening to what he was doing and saying, not wanting to come any closer to the disgusting smell.

Jacob jumped, startled as Aurora came to stand with them, her hands on her hips and her head tilted slightly to the side. Next to him Sam shifted slightly, unsure of what the girl wanted. Noticing the two werewolves' gaze she looked up at them, her neck craning as she tried to look them in the face.

"Oh, I'm trying to see what's so good about this spot." She said casually, as though she had heard their thoughts.

Jacob frowned, trying to form a coherent sentence and failing, "Huh?"

She tried to keep a straight face but couldn't accomplish it with her eyes sparkling with amusement, "Well, either this is a terrific place to stand or you're worried about getting infected by something,"

Sam crossed his arms, "We're keeping our distance…"

"Ah so you're afraid of them then." She interrupted, nodding her head seriously.

He stiffened, looking insulted, "We are hardly afraid of a bunch of bloodsucking monsters. In order for us to work…efficiently together then we would prefer to keep our distance from them. We only have so much restraint." He snapped.

She raised an eyebrow, "Dude, get over yourself. It's not like your trapped in a room with them or being forced to sleep with one of them."

"Aurora!" Esme shouted at her, horrified by her language.

She rolled her eyes at her mum, "Oh come on mum. I live in a house with three sexually active vampires plus another shortly."

Esme fumed, "That is beside the point. I won't have you use such language young lady."

Aurora rolled her eyes again and turned back to the werewolves, "So you're just going to stand here?"

At their vacant nods she sighed exaggeratedly and flopped down on to the grass, crossing her legs and watched the training in front of her. She ignored the werewolves' confused looks at her as she stayed where she was, feeling uncomfortable. Eventually they grew used to her being there, Quil even sitting down next to her and began talking to her casually.

"I wish I had some popcorn," She muttered to him, watching as her brothers fought.

Quil looked at her surprised and then grinned, "It's a pity this is the last training night. Otherwise I'd remember to bring some next time."

"No you wouldn't because your grandfather would kill you for even suggesting it." Jacob murmured, watching the scene before him.

"Yeah, true but it'd be so worth it." Quil said with a grin.

Finally the vampires stopped attacking each other, calling it a night and the werewolves' yawned and stretched, standing up from their positions around the girl. They nodded to the vampires and gave a small wave to Aurora before disappearing in to the trees. Jacob hesitated as he left confusion in his eyes before he disappeared in to the shadows with the rest of the pack. Jacob transformed in to his wolf form, loving the speed as he ran. He grinned at the similar thoughts coming from Quil, who still believed that this was the best thing that had ever happened to him. He sent a farewell to his brothers' as he turned to head home. When he got there he crept in quietly, hearing Billy's snores, and went to his bedroom to change in to different pants.

When Jacob finally got to bed he was plagued with thoughts on the youngest Cullen. He felt almost disgusted with himself at the new strange feelings towards the girl, feelings that had once belonged to Bella Swan. What had changed? He was certain that he no longer had feelings for Bella, now that they had been captured by his enemies' daughter. What the hell was wrong with him? He couldn't have…

He bolted upright, cursing as he hit his head on the shelf above his head. He couldn't have, not with the way he felt about Bella. Did he really love Bella? Or was he just determined to keep her from destroying her life, to become one of _them_? He groaned as the truth sank in. He wasn't in love with her, more that he loved her like he was her big brother. Just like she had continually told him, yet he had refused to listen. Sighing he leaned back down on his bed, closing his eyes.

'I'll ring Sam in the morning and tell him what happened.' He thought as he finally drifted off in to a restless sleep.

Sam arrived just after eleven, looking tired but also curious as to what had Jacob in such a state. He looked as though he hadn't gotten any sleep that night, judging from the dark bags under his eyes. His hair was messed, looking as though Jacob had been trying to rip it out. Nevertheless, whatever had gotten the young werewolf in to this state was beginning to amuse Sam. He watched, his amusement growing as Jacob continued to pace around the kitchen agitatedly.

"You know if you don't stop soon you'll burn your footprints in to the ground." Sam said lightly.

Jacob paused to glare at him, "Shut up!" He growled, running his fingers through his hair for what seemed like the millionth time.

"Are you ever going to tell me what you've called me here for?"

With a mournful groan Jacob slumped in to a chair, resting his head in his hands. Sam sat down next to him, waiting patiently for him to reveal whatever it was that was bothering him. Sighing Jacob slumped back in his chair, staring straight at the wall, not wanting to acknowledge Sam's presence.

"I've imprinted," He finally muttered, shifting awkwardly in his seat.

Sam blinked, shocked that this was what had gotten him in to such a state, "Usually this is a good thing." He commented dryly.

Jacob laughed bitterly, "You won't be saying that when you hear who it is."

Sam waited for him to elaborate but when he didn't say anything further he asked quietly, "Who is it? I take it it's not Bella."

Jacob closed his eyes, not wanting to see Sam's reaction. "It's the girl; Aurora."

He felt his leader stiffen at his words, "You're sure?"

"Positive. I haven't been able to stop thinking about her since the first night. I just didn't want to realize what it meant, plus I was too stupid to think that it _did_ mean anything." He replied, opening his eyes and faced Sam nervously.

He seemed to be in deep thought, frowning slightly and this relieved Jacob having feared that Sam would be disgusted with him.

"Well, we'll have to keep this to ourselves for now. Just until after the fight," Sam added, noticing Jacob's pained expression, "I'll organize a meeting with their leader."

"Why?" He asked, frowning slightly.

Sam sighed, "Well we're obviously going to have to tell them. If we agree on some changes in the treaty we might be able to gain more of their trust and come to an agreement on something. I will help you with this Jacob." He said seriously, "This will be to be…"

"After the fight, I know. Thanks" He said earnestly, feeling relieved.

Jacob waved to Sam as he disappeared in to the forest, no doubt going back to see Emily. Smiling he went back in to the small house, snatching the small apple out of Billy's hand and running to his room before the older man caught up with him. Life definitely seemed better.

A\N

Hope you enjoyed this chapter! Thanks for the reviews. The sequel to 'Behind Sapphire Eyes' won't be posted until this story is finished unless i hear otherwise. Please continue reviewing.


	4. Battle

I own nothing apart from Aurora and the plot!!!

Chapter Four

Jacob glared at the smirks Quil, Embry and Jarred were sending him, the identity of the girl he'd imprinted on having been discovered as soon as they went in to their werewolf forms. Paul had been shocked but shrugged it off, still feeling uneasy about her strange abilities. Sam had warned them all about keeping their thoughts about it hidden, reminding them of the mind-reader. Grudgingly they had agreed to hide it but they still couldn't help but smirk at him.

He had already met Bella and…Edward. He grimaced when he thought about the bloodsucker. He had stayed with them, mostly to make sure Bella didn't freeze to death. It had been the right time for Jacob to tell Edward that he was no longer after her. Edward seemed relieved and had told him about the wedding. Despite the fact that she was marrying a vampire Jacob was happy for her, knowing that she really did love him. He had just hoped it would never come to her being turned but that was just wishful thinking on his part. He knew eventually she would be turned, just like he knew that she would end up with Edward.

They were already in their wolf forms, hiding out in the darkness of the forest. The Cullen's were over the otherside of the clearing, appearing like statues as the approaching army of newborns got closer and closer. Aurora was somewhere wih them, in more danger than any of them. What if they smelt her blood? Sam threw him a warning glance but his head jerked back to the field as the first group of nexborns entered, a wild bloodthirsty look in their eyes. The smell of Bella's blood was making them crazy; they ran through the clearing, trying desperately to find the source of their hunger. The Cullen's snuck out, surprising the newborns and began to tear at them. Aurora, too, had jumped out with them and was working with her mother. She froze an oncoming campire, its limbs flailing everywhere and high shrieks errupted from it as Esme ripped it o shreads quickly, its shrieks dying away as its shreds began to shiver yet could not move back into place. Aurora quickly snapped her fingers successfully lighting fires on all of the vampires that had been shreaded already. None of the Cullen's waited for the burning to stop, attacking the next vampire, some going for three at a time. The pack had joined in too, as the second lot of vampires entered. They were going to win that was certain yet the nexborns hadn't figured that out yet, probably wouldn't until they were being dismembled.

It didn't take long to finish the rest. The problems arose for Jacob when he heard Leah cry out. The entire pack plus the Cullen's turned at the sound to find Leah struggling against a vampire. Jacob began to run towards her but knew it would be too late. However he wasn't there first; Aurora Cullen appeared in front of her as the vampire charged at her, lightening and fire twisting around her. She held both hands up and the vampire lurched to a stop, floating in mid air. She hadn't noticed the other vampire approaching and it rammed into her, sending her flying against a tree. Blood gushed out of her head, a large snap emanating from her ankle, and she became disorientated, struggling to stand up. The vampire lurched towards her again ut Jacob got there in time, throwing it off course and they began to fight. He was concentrating so intently on the vampire in front of him that it was he who didn't notice the other. His eyes widened when he noticed it running towards him and prepared for the collision but it never came. Aurora was standing, her weight on her good foot and her arm stretched out in front of her holding both vampires in the air with her mind ability.

"Rip them." She called, her voice laced with pain.

Jacob obeyed before his feelings could get in the way. He ignored the shrieks of the bloodsuckers, too focused to care and they were lit on fire. Purple smoke surrounded them and he wrinkled his nose at the foul stench. When the bodies had disappeared as well as the smoke he looked over at Aurora; she was barely conscious and began to sway. Jacob ran to her, changing back into human form and quickly getting into a pair of loose pants. The other Cullen's had finished fighting yet were watching a surrendered newborn cautiously as Jasper kept it back. Esme was the first to see Aurora, almost passed out, in Jacob's arms and she called out to Carlisle. He was in front of Jacob in an instant, a medical kid in his hand and he signaled for Jacob to lie her down.

"I'm fine; its just a stratch.' Aurora mumbled distantly, trying to sit up.

Jacob held her down while Carlisle was bandaging her ankle, "Its only twisted but you'll be on crutchers for a while." He warned her.

She snorted slightly, "I doubt Jazz will even let me move. Ow." She whined as Carlisle pressed a cloth to her head.

Bella and Edward arrived then, Bella staring in horror at the small girl. Edward looked over to Jasper, who had yet to realize Aurora's condition. They stood next to Jacob watching as Carlisle wrapped a bandage over her head. She smiled up at him when he was finished.

"All better; can I get up now?" She asked.

Carlisle gave her a stern glance, "You can sit up; that's all."

She rolled her eyes and sat up, keeping her sore ankle stretched out in front of her, "I'm fine."

"I'll be the judge of that." Carlisle said, looking over to the vampire who had began to go crazy at Bella's blood, Aurora's being too hard to distinct after being around vampires and werewolves.

Edward tensed suddenly, "The Volturi." He said, shifting so he was in front of Bella. "You had better go." He said to Jacob, staring over behind his family.

Jacob nodded, seeing the pack slip into the woods. He cast another look down at Aurora and turned to the woods, transforming when he got to the edge.

Aurora couldn't understand the sudden saddnes that evaded her when Jacob left. She dismissed it as nothing more than blood loss. She jumped when screams echoed through the clearing and realized that the Volturi was there, yet all but one remained. He looked around for a way to light the dismembled vampire. Before he had a chance to Aurora clicked her fingers, starting a giant fire. The man stared at it in shock before shrugging and disappearing out of the clearing. Jasper appeared in front of her and she stared up at him pathetically, holding her arms up. He chuckled and lifted her up, being careful with her foot as he ran back to the house. When they got there he didn't put her down, carrying her up to her bedroom and laying her down on the bed. She sat up, slapping his hand away when he tried to push her back down.

"Jazz stop it. Your probably feeling a lot worse than I am." She said irritably.

He scoffed, "I'm immortal Aura; nothing is going to hurt me anytime soon."

Days after the battle a knock startled them. Carlisle opened the door, revealing Sam Uley and Jacob Black.

Carlisle couldn't keep the shock out of his voice, "This is unexpected." That had been all he had managed to get out.

"There is a serious...issue we need to talk to you about. About your daughter." Sam said, shifting slightly.

"Which one?" Carlisle asked, even though he had a suspicion.

"Aurora." Sam confirmed.

At the mention of Aurora, who was currently out shopping with the women of the house, Jasper appeared next to Carlisle with his arms crossed. He was the only other Cullen, besides Carlisle that was home, Edward and Emmett having gone hunting and Bella was with the women.

"Why?" Jasper asked.

Sam took a breath, "Because Jacob has imprinted on her."

A\N

sorry its so short. I've had to hand write all of this and its much longer on paper than it is on computer. Hope you liked this chapter, i've already started typing out the next and almost finished writing it so hopefully will have it updated in a few more days, though i'm not promising anything. Thanks for the reviews and keep on reading.


	5. Negotiation

I own nothing apart from Aurora and the plot!!

Chapter Five

Jasper snarled, "You did what to her?"

He didn't bother to wait for a response, grabbing the edge of the door and attempted to slam it closed. Carlisle intercepted him quickly, giving him a warning glance. He turned back to the two cautious werewolves.

Carlisle sighed, rubbing a pale hand over his eyes, "Why don't you come in and we'll talk about this?" He pushed Jasper to the side, allowing them entry.

They entered nervously, watching Jasper closely as his nostrals flared out in anger. He began arguing with Carlisle at vampire seed and Jasper finally nodded stiffly, still looking angry.

"This way." Carlisle said, leading them towards the kitchen.

They couldn't hide their shock as Carlisle offered them a drink; tea and coffee to be exact.

"Er, how do you know what it is?" Jacob asked, trying to be as polite as he could.

"Aurora likes tea. We only have the coffee because Emmett read up on the effects it had on humans and got her high on caffeine. It's usually banned here because it has the same affect on Bella." Jasper explained, easing the tension in the room slightly.

Jacob couldn't help himself he snickered, "It's easy to imagine Bella with a low caffeine tollerence."

Carlisle chuckled, "Do yourself a favour and never try that experience with Aurora."

He handed them each a cup of tea, putting a small bowl of sugar in front of them and sat down on the opposite side of the table. Jacob took a hesitant sip, liking the slight peppermint taste. They finished quickly and Carlisle spoke when both of their cups were on the table.

"Please tell us what imprinting is exactly."

Sam replied, his tone even, "Each werewolf will eventually meet one woman who they are destined for. They may be three at the time or sixteen with a boyfriend. It doesn't matter how much they may think that they are in love with someone else; no one else will be better suited for them. In plain words they are soul mates."

"Even if they're three? That's disgusting." Jasper exclaimed.

Sam clenched his jaw, "If there is a werewolf who imprints on someone that young then for the years following he will involve himself in her life as a brother figure, the close friend until she is old enough for more."

"What does this have to do with Aurora?" Jasper asked, leaning back against the bench.

"Jacob has imprinted on her."

"Your point being?" Jasper asked coolly.

"Jasper." Carlisle said warningly.

The front door opened, girly laughter spreading through the house quickly. They came into the kitchen, Aurora hobbling on crutches and teasing Bella who had to go through more shops than she had. She saw the two werewolves and grinned, flopping down onto the chair in the middle of the table.

"Aren't you supposed to be mortal enemies with vamps?" She asked lightly, appearing not to notice the explanation her father was giving at vampire speed to her sisters and mother

"We needed to discuss a couple of things with them." Sam said carefully, not giving anything away.

She sighed, "So does the humans get to know what you're all whispering about?"

"Nope," Jasper said, lifting her and the crutches up effortlessly.

"Put me down Blondie! Can't you ever let me walk anywhere? You'll make me fat." Her voice reached back to them as Jasper carried her up to his room.

Bella smiled hesitantly at Jacob, "Hey Jake."

He smiled back but never got a chance to speak as Emmett and Edward burst into the kitchen, staring shocked at the two werewolves. Edward, of course, found out immediately what was happening from Carlisle while Emmett was informed by Rosalie. Jasper re-appeared, looking calmer.

"She's asleep. You really shouldn't have taken her shopping, especially afer the amount of blood she lost." Jasper scolded Alice, yet wrapped an arm around her to show he wasn't angry.

"Is she okay?" Jacob asked without hesitatence.

"She's fine; it was nothing serious, just a twisted ankle and a cut to her head." Carlisle said reasurringly.

"Ok what the hell is going on?" Bella aked, looking confused and annoyed.

"Jacob imprinted on Aurora." Edward said quietly.

"Which we really need to discuss." Sam ground out, losing patience with the vampire family.

Carlisle studied him, business like, "You want e to let my daughter- my human daughter- near a young werewolf. I'm not that tolerant."

"You're going to deny her a chance to spend her life with her soul mate?" Sam asked incredulously.

"I never said that. I just want you to be prepared for a lot of changes in the treat if I agree to this."

"If you have any suggestions I'll listen."

"First if there is anytime in which Aurora goes to La Push one of us is to take her there and pick her up- past the boundary." Carlisle said.

"As long as we pick who it is." Sam agreed, "We were wondering if she will be attending school while she is here."

Carlisle folded his hands together, "We were thinking of it but hadn't made any decisions. She has to go back to her magic school in September."

"We were hoping you would agree to send her to the school in La Push that Jacob goes to; that way they could spend more time around each other."

Carlisle stiffened, "You do realize that if anything is to happen to her whilst she is there we wouldn't have any way of knowing."

Sam nodded, "She would be safe though. The whole pack, apart from myself, attends that school."

"That's the main poitn of our concern." Jasper cut in.

Sam sighed frustratedly, "None of them would let anything happen to her."

"How good is the school?" Carlisle asked, sounding more like a concerned parent then Sam or Jacob could have imagined from a vampire.

"There hasn't been any complaints about it. Good firm teachers, good selection of courses and decent students." He replied with a shrug.

The old vampire nodded, "I'll look into it ad get back to you. If I agree to let Aurora near him then I want your word that there will be no war when Bella is turned."

Sam stiffened, "That's not something for me to decide."

"I'll make you a deal; I'll agree to send Aurora to his school if you and the council members allow us to turn Bella."

"I'll talk to the Elders." Sam said.

"We also have on more suggestion. If we do allow this then we don't want Aurora having to go there all the time and be in danger. We want to work out a, sechdule you could call it, of when the can alternate; say she goes to La Push one day and he comes here another." Edward said quietly.

Jacob perked up, "Agreed."

Sam threw him an amused look and nodded, "That sounds reasonable."

"You said earlier you wanted to choose who would cross the boundary line. May I inquire as to whom that will be?" Carlisle asked, sounding business like.

"We would prefer Edward."

They agreed on meeting the next day at the boundary line, Aurora with them so Sam could relay the Elders decision. Depending on their decision she would be told about Jacob imprinting on her and the school she'd be attending. Sam had given the number of the high school to Carlisle, who had rung them when they had left, intent on keeping his side of the arrangement. The next day Aurora was confused as to where they would be going, nagging her siblings for information which they continually denied her. Even Jasper, who would tell her everything, got annoyed by her perisistence and threatened to put her to sleep if she didn't stop bothering him. Taken aback from the harshness in his voice she fled to her room, locking her door even though the vampires could easily break through it. She pulled out her homework after switching on her stero, keeping herself distracted with her studies. As she was finishing the Potions essay someone knocked on her door.

"Aura?" Jasper's voice called hesitantly.

She glared at the page in front of her, "Go away; I'm studying." She hoped he could feel her anger.

"Why are you angry?" He asked cautiously.

She made a small noise, "Oh gee, I don't know; I guess it must be a human thing to get angry when their vampire siblings deliberately hide information from her, which will undoubtably be about her, and then threaten to put her to sleep. Sort of makes her sound like a dog." She snapped, flipping open her charms book.

He sighed, "Just open the door."

"I told you I'm studying." She retorted.

"Aurora open the damn door or I'll pull it off its hinges." He growled, losing his patience.

"Not my problem; you'll be the one who has to fix it." She replied coolly.

A moment later Jasper was in the room and she swore when she realized the window was open. Jasper glared at her, stalking over to the door and unlocking it. He reappeared back in front of her, still glaring and peered over her shoulder at the book in front of her, scoffing at the page she was reading. She barely had time to snap at him before he grabbed her and threw her over his shoulder, her crutches in his other hand. This did nothing to improve her anger.

"Will you let me walk? Are you trying to make me more pissed off because its working." She growled.

He ignored her, running to the car and putting her in the back seat. She was aware of the rest of her siblings piling into cars, Alice jumping in next to Jasper. She ignored the smile from Alice, staring stonily out the window. When would they realize that they couldn't always treat her like that? She didn't care where they were going, as long as none of them talked to her anytime soon knowing that she would say something she would regret when she had had the time to calm herself down. Suddenly they pulled over an dAurora frowned, realizing they were at the boundary line. The pack was already there, cars and a motor bike parked behind them. They got out and she wished she could stay in the car, knowing that Jasper would be overly protective despite how angry she was with her. Her door opened and Jasper tried to help her out but she slapped his hand away, still hurt by his strange treatment towards her.

"The Elders agreed to your requests as long as she follows the same...diet as you." Sam said.

Carlisle nodded, "I've rung the school and I have a meeting with them after this."

Aurora frowned, why was he going to a school in La Push? All of them had graduated apart from her.

Her eyes widened and her anger increased, "All right; what the hell is going on?" None of them needed Jasper's gift to be able to tell she was beyong furious.

Jasper was at her side, reaching out to touch her arm gently, "Aurora..."

She shook off his hand, "No, I've had enough of people keeping things from me. The only person here that would need to go to a school is me, which technically I really don't need to so one of you better explain." She snarled, "Now!"

"Jacob has imprinted on you." Carlisle said quietly, gauging her reaction.

She frowned, "Come again?"

Sam sighed when Carlisle looked to him for an explanation, "Imprinting is when a werewolf see's the female he is to spend his life with. His soul mate in other words and you're who Jacob imprinted on."

She took a step back from the vampires and werewolves, "So yesterday was...?"

"Us trying to come up with ways for you to spend time with Jacob and about the treaty." Carlisle finished.

"We agreed not to start a war when Bella was changed if you attended the school in La Push." Sam added.

"And I take it I get no say in this?" She said, leaning against Jasper's car, "You've all been so wrapped up in what you all want that it didn't even occur to you that I might want something else?"

"Aura..." Jasper said quietly, stepping towards her.

She held her hand upt o stop him, creating a field to prevent any of them coming closer to her. She leaned forward, her head in her hands. When she looked back up she was glaring, her hands clenched into fists. She shook her head and turned into a wolf, darting into the woods and ignoring the pain shooting through her foot and leg as she ran on her twisted ankle. Jacob followed, ripping his clothes off as he changed into his wolf form, revealing a pair of pants tied around his ankle. He caught up with her easily, following her deeper into the woods. Finally she stopped next to a stream, chaning back. Jacob copied, pulling on his pants and sat down next to her, staring at the trickling stream.

"It's not you." She said suddenly, still staring at the stream as she puled her left knee up to rest her head on it, "It's not you i have a problem with."

He sighed, obviously relieved, "What is it then?"

"Its too dangerous."

"I may be young but I can control it." Jacob said indignantly.

She looked at him, frowning slightly, "What?" She asked confused.

He frowned too, "I don't think we're talking about the same thing."

She giggled slightly, "No, I don't think we are."

"What were you talking about?" He asked, cocking his head to the side.

She sighed, "You have no knowledge of the magical community do you?

Jacob scratched the back of his head, "Er...shoudl I have?"

She smiled slightly, "No, I'm not surprised that you haven't. It's probably better that ou haven't; werewolves are looked down on there."

"So how do you know about this community?" He asked, frowning slightly having forgotten the conversation the Carlisle and Sam had had the day before about her attending a magic school.

"It's where I've been for the past three years." She explained.

His frowned deepened as he tried to understand, "You were living there?"

She bit her tongue, trying to stop herself from laughing. He looked so confused, "I was at a boarding school, to be more specific. That's where they trained us so we could do spells and when we get to our second las tyear we pick the subjects that we want to focus on in order for the requirments of a certain career."

He nodded, the confusion fading from his eyes, "Is that where all that bad stuff happened?"

Aurora froze, a sudden image of Cedric's cold, lifeless body flooding through her mind. She gasped, blinking back tears as more horrible images from the past few years evaded her mind; Voldemort's cruel smile as he laughed sadistically, Ginny Weasley's body lying on the grimy floors of the Chamber of Secrets, the Dementors surrounding Harry and Sirius, Sirius falling through the veil. She jumped when Jacob touched the hand resting on her right knee, his hand large and tanned, and unbelievably warm, against her tiny pale hand. She looked at him slightly fearfully until her head calmed down enough to realize that he wasn't a threat. Shudders wracked through her and she began to shake, feeling a sudden coldness.

"What's wrong? I'm sorry," He said desperately, looking unsure as to what he should do.

She shook her head trying desperately to contro her raging emotions. She knew she had failed when traitorous tears began to fall and she looked away, embarrassed, and hoping Jacob wouldn't have seen them. Unfortunately he not only saw them but his sensitive nose smelt the salty tears. He paused, looking horrified and jumped up, pacing and cursing at himself in low growls. Had she not have grown up amongst super-hearing beings she wouldn't have been able to hear most of what he was saying.

"I've been with her for little over five minutes...I've already made her cry...I'm such an arsehole...The bloodsuckers are going to kill me...why'd I have to be so insensitive?"

"Jacob, its not you." She called, her voice small, "I just rmembered some bad stuff that happened."

"Which I made you remember?." He asked shortly, still made at himself.

She shook her head, feeling hurt by his anger towards himself, "I remember this stuff all the time. Please don't think it was something you said."

He took a deep breath, calming himself before he came back over to her looking apologetica, "Sorry." He said sheepishly.

She smiled, relieved, "I should be the one apologising; I don't usually hit off the water works." She joked.

He was silent for a moment, looking hesitant, "It was very bad then?"

"Yeah it was very bad." She didn't mention anything further about it.

"So what does this have to do with it being too dangerous?" He asked, changing the subject as discreetly as he could manage.

She shifted, crossing her legs which caused her righ knee to brush against Jacob's. He tried to focus on her, tried to ignore the pure bliss that ran through im at a simple touch. A faint blush crept over her cheeks, signalling to Jacob that he wasn't the only one affected by the small contact. She cleared her throat, licking her dry lips and concentrated on the conversation they were meant to be having.

"It's too dangerous because another war has just started." She said quietly, looking away.

"What does that have anything to do with it?" Jacob asked perplexed.

"Because I'm close friends with the person who's being hunted by the dark wizard. Plus I'm half blood and not to mention the fact that my whole family are vampires."

"Then don't go back there." He said simply.

She shook her head, "They'll come for me if I don't. It was part of the agreement; I could come back here as long as I returned to school at the start of September."

She explained about Voldemort's obsession with pure bloods, how he hates muggles, half bloods and muggle-borns even though he himself was one. She briefly told him what had happened between Voldemort and Harry, not mentioning the prophecy.

"This guy sounds like a lunatic." Jacob commented, "And there is no way you are going anywhere near that school."

She looked at him exasperatedly, "I have no choice. I told you they'll just come here and take take me there themselves."

"So? I'll just come and get you." Jacob said with a shrug.

Aurora looked amused, "Just because you're a genetic freak werewolf doesn't mean that you're invincible against magic. Besides if I did get taken by them I would have my memory erased; that was the threat."

He froze, "They can do that? What if you explain your situation..."

"What situation? That I'm destined for a werewolf?" At his serious nod she smiled sadly, "It would give them more of a reason to erase my memory. I told you; they hate werewolves. Not the type that you are but they wouldn't understand Quillette legends; they'll hear werewolf and shun you."

He looked frustrated, "What if we ran away?"

"My family would lock me in my room. Then they would probably try to kill you because it was obviously your idea." She looked amused.

He sighed but dropped it, looking down, "How do you feel, really, about me imprinting?" He asked, looking nervous.

She smiled shyly," It saves me the trouble of having to go through the whole, 'I think I like him...do you think he likes me too?' thing. Seriously as long as we're not rushing anything and I get to know you before we...start moving ahead then I'm perfectly happy with it all." She said, a faint blush appearing on her cheeks.

Jacob grinned, but his head perked upw hen he heard crunching leaves from amongst the trees. He tensed, half rising from the ground, preparing to change if necessary. He relaxed when the pack members emerged and he sat back down next to Aurora, closer than he was before.

A/N

Hope you liked that chapter. I just wanted to let you all know that if there are any obvious spelling mistakes I'm sorry. I'm using a Europian keyboard and the keys are in different places so its very confusing for me. Also the computor doesn't have spell check in English. I've started writing more on the next chapter but I'm not sure when it'll be posted. I'm on holidays but I'm gonna be doing a lot of touring so I'd appreciate your patience. Thanks for all the reviews and keep on, well reviewing!


	6. One Step Back

I own nothing apart from Aurora and the plot!!!

Chapter Six

Embry, Quil, Jared and Sam sat down around the clearing, Paul arguing heatedly with Leah over by the edge of the forest. Whenever Aurora wasn't looking in the direction of Embry and Quil they would make kissing faces at Jacob. Sam would throw rocks at them every time he caught them.

"You do know how worried your family was when you ran out like that right?" Sam asked Aurora.

She shrugged, "If they were extremely worried you would know."

"How?" Embry asked, "Would they turn into bats and try to scare us?"

She smirked, "No but Jasper would probably knock you out and take me home."

Paul scoffed, moving over to the group, "I'd like to see him try." The rest of the pack, minus Sam, nodded in agreement, smirks on their faces.

"When i say knocked out I don't mean him coming here and trying to punch you; he's way more subtle than that." She said.

"What did you mean then?" Embry asked.

She smiled, "Well technically you're all still human so he'd probably put you all to sleep."

"It would take a powerful drug to get us asleep." Sam commented.

"Oh, he wouldn't do it with drugs. He's an empath; he can manipulate and feel your emotions and make you extremely tired and then you'll go to sleep."

The boys looked nervous then, having not known about the special abilities that vampires could have.

"He can do that?" Quil asked, his eyes widening at her small nod.

"That's creepy." Jared said, wrinkling his nose.

Aurora snorted, "Please, that's hardly that bad. Alice sees tha future and Edward reads minds."

"How is that even possible?" Paul asked, crossing his arms.

"Dad thinks that when a human is changed they bring over their strongest human trait." She explained simply.

"So, how do you feel about Jacob imprinting on you?" Sam asked curiously, changing the topic.

"I'm fine about it. You should've just come to me about it instead of my dad and extremely over-protective brother." She said, scowling slightly.

"It wouldn't have been possible to do so because of the treaty." Sam replied.

"I'm not part of the damn treaty.? Do I look like a vampire to you?" She said, raising an eyebrow.

"No but you certainly smell like one." Paul muttered.

She glared at him, throwing a rocka t him with her mind power. Paul caught it easily but yelped when twenty pebbles flew at him, hitting him. The bos laughed and Aurora realized that Leah was no longer with them. She was to distracted by these thoughts to see Paul pick up a rock and throw it. She jumped when she saw it flying towards her, flinging her hands up and a loud 'bang' errupted from the rock. She paled, keeping her hands covering her face as she heard the guys around her cough loudly. She peeked through her fingers to see the area covered with smike, tiny pieces of rock scattered around them. The pack was staring at her in shock. She blushed and covered her face, groaning when they all started laughing hysterically.

"How the hell did you do that?" Embry asked, still laughing.

"One of my other talents."She mumbled, her face still hiden by her hands.

Jacob pulled her hands away, grinning at her and had to hold both her small hands in one of his large, hot hands to keep her from trying to cover her face again.

Sam was the first to control his laughter, "What else can you do exactly? Just so we're prepared."

"So I'm telekentic – that also includes me exploding things – I can create fire, create storms, cover myself in fire and electricity, transport myself using fire or electricity – or both if I'm in a hurry - I can levitate myself and I can do spells with my wand." She said, ticking of each thing with her fingers.

The pack stared at her, having not realized the extent of her abilities, "You have a wand? Show us something with it then." Quil said excitedly, unable to keep still.

She shook her head, smiling, "I can't; I'm under age. I'd get expelled if I use it."

"Then how come you can do your other magic if your underage?" Embry asked.

"Because no one but a few certain people – minus my family – knows. Plus the wand has a sensor that alerts the ministry if I use mage; they can't tell when I use my own magic." She explained.

She looked down at her watch, jumping up quickly when she saw the time. She winced, the pain shooting up her leg reminding her of her twisted ankle. Jacob shot up, supporting her as she began to fall.

"What's the hurry?" He asked.

"It's almost five; they're gonna kill me." She said, trying to squirm out of his hold. Jacob's grip was relentless.

"You're eating with us tonight; Emiy and Kim want to meet you." Sam said.

She stopped moving, "Since when?"

"Since your father suggested that you may like to. He wants you to be able to get used to being around all of us." Sam replied, standing up.

She didn't think much of those words, remembering what he had said before, "Who is Emily and Kim?"

"Emily is my fiancee – the girl I imprinted on – and Kim is Jarred's girlfriend; he imprinted on her too." Sam explained, heading over to the edge of the forest, "You'll be okay to follow us?" He asked, looking doubtfully at he swollen ankle.

She rolled her eyes, "I'll be fine. Get a move on."

The pack, including Jacob, went ahead of her so she wouldn't see them get out of their pants so they would have something to change into when they got back to their cars. She transformed when she heard a low bark, signalling that they had changed. She trotted over to them, shrinking slightly when Embry stopped in front of her, sneezing slightly. He lifted a giant paw an poked her as softly as he could with it. However it wasn't as soft as he had anticipated and she stumbled slightly.

She regained her balance but shrieked when Jacob charged past her to tackle him, barking and snapping. Sam separated them, looking meaningfully at Aurora. Her tail was between her legs, her ears flat down and she had shrunk into herself. She was incredibly tiny. Jacob approached her slowly, seeing how startled she was already, stopping a few centimeters in front of her. He nudged her gently, reassuringly and she nervously stopped back into the pack. They began running, the pack going slower so Aurora's tiny feet could keep up with them. After ten minutes of running they arrived back at the, no longer, boundary line. Aurora transformed, keeping her back turned politely as they got changed into pants. They all went to their respective vehicals, Jacob pulling her gently towards his motorbike, handing her a helmet. She put it on but fumbled with the straps, aware of heated gaze. Silently he took the straps from her, adjusting them to fit snuggly under her chin. When he was finished his hand lingered on her jaw line, softly tracing it up to her chook. They both blushed when Embry, Quil and Jarred drove past them, making catcalls. Jacob got onto his bike, remaining still as she hesitantly got on behind him, wrapping her arms around his exposed, muscular stomach. She grinned as they drove, enjoying the feeling of the fresh air on her face, blowing her loose hair around. He began to slow, turning into a small driveway where the rest of the cars were already parked. Je jumped off when he parked, helping her off the bike.

Nervously she smoothed her wind-blown hair and straightened her V neck shirt, "This is just casual...right?"

Jacob glanced at her, awed by her beauty once again, "Yeah; you look beautiful."

She blushed, stepping up beside him He looped his arm through hers and led her up the stairs, opening the door for her. Laughter was coming from the kitchen and she could smell spiced roast chicken, reminding her that she hadn't eaten since lunchtime. Jacob took her hand, leading her into the kitchen. Paul, Quil and Embry were seated at the hgih bench but Sam was standing behind a beautiful woman. Jarred was sitting on a one-armed seat, a teenage girl nestled comfortably in his arms, fiddling with a button on his shirt. When they saw Aurora and Jacob in the doorway they all turned towards them, especially the girls. The girl in Jarred's arms, Kim, jumped up. Emily stopped her preparation of the food in front of her, turning to face them properly. Aurora froze when she saw the right side of her face, destroyed with the scars. Yet she knew better than to stare and smiled shyly at the girls.

"You must be Aurora." Emily said, her voice kind.

Kim smiled, "About time we have another girl to gossip to."

Sam and Jarred froze, looking down at their respected partners nervously, obviously wondering what they would be talking about. Kim noticed Jarred's reaction and smiled innocently at him. Aurora waved to them, looking nervous. This didn't go unnoticed by all of them.

"Don't look so nervous." Kim said kindly.

"Yeah, _we_ don't bite," Embry quipped in, his previous attitude to her vanishing.

Aurora stiffened, wondering why he was suddenly acting like this, "Unles you don't want to end up like that rock I suggest that you don't make comments like that." Her voice was cold.

Jacob glared at Embry, noticing how hoard this had been for her and how much she was trying to get along with her family's greatest enemy. Then Embry had to go and say something like that. The air was tense and the kindness began to vanish. The girls seemed to realize who she was associated with.

"I should go." She muttered, turning quickly to try and escape from the now cold eyes on her.

Jacob caught her arm, "No, don't."

"Don't go." Sam agreed. No one else said a thing, as though it had just occurred to them that she was technically their enemy.

She shook her head, "I think its best for all of us if we don't get ahead of ourselves." She threw a pointed glance at the rest of the pack, "None of you are ever going to except me because of my family."

"Then why don't you just stay with Jacob?" Paul said carelessly.

"And what? Ditch my family?" She asked, narrowing her eyes.

"Sure; they're not that imortant. Just leeches." Embry replied thoughtlessly.

"What is your problem?" She burst out, startling them, "You made a deal with my dad so that I could become closer to Jacob because _he _imprinted on _me _and I accepted everything; him, you guys, you being werewolves. Yet you can't accept them after they've agreed to let me be with Jacob?" She seethed.

"They're leeches; you're in more danger with them than us." Paul retorted.

Her eyes turned fire, "Really? All of you are young, correct? I know about your kind..."

"Then why were you shocked about it when we first told you?" Embry cut in, eyebrows raised.

"It's called an act, idiot." She snapped, "If my family wanted to kill me, or hurt me, then I'm sure they would've done that years ago."

"Maybe they wanted to wait until you were old and had more blood? The could've thought you'd taste better." Paul taunted.

"Paul." Sam snapped, looking at Aurora.

She was standing stiffly in front of Jacob, her fists clenching and unclenching silently. After a moment her body relaxed yet her eyes still held fury. Without a word to any of them she slid passed a frozen Jacob. When he heard the door open quietly he snapped out of his shock and bolted after her. She was just at the start of the drive way when he caught up with her, a blank look on her face. He stopped in front of er, placing his hands on her shoulders to prevent her from pushing past him.

"Don't go." He said desperately.

She shook her head, "I can't be around them at the moment. I just want to go home. I'm sorry."

"At least let me drive you. Please."

"Jacob, go inside and forget about what happened. I'm obviuosly going to be seeing you at school whenever I start. Goodbye Jacob." She said softly with a small smile.

Jacob opened his mouth to protest but she disappeared in a twirl of fire, leaving him alone on the driveway. When his thoughts caught up with him he stalked back to the house, seething and thinking of painful ways to kill Embry and Paul. He threw open the door, slamming it shut and returned to the kitchen, Jarred stepping in front of Kim protectively in case Jacob turned. Sam blocked his path to Embry and Paul.

"Jacob calm down..." Sam began.

He ignored him, "What the hell is your problem?"

"It's not my fault that she's part of a vampire coven. How do you know that she doesn't have plans to become one of them?" Paul retorted defensively.

"That doesn't give you a reason to be an arse."

"I don't see why you didn't just take the damn girl instead of changing the whole bloody treaty." Paul said.

"Yeah cause that would've done so much to help the situation. Why the hell did you wait until we got here to make comments about her family? You were fine when we were in the forest." He snapped.

"No, Jake, we weren't fine. She _smells _like them, she lives with them. Until that changes..."

"Well its not going to change." Sam cut over Paul, "They're her family and it won't change any time soon Paul. So you had better accept it because if you were in Jacob's position then you would be just as pissed of at everyone saying that to you."

Paul hung her head, looking guilty, "I'm sorry Jake."

Jacob sighed, "Its okay, I understand. I don't like the situation any more than you do."

"Why don't you wait until she starts at school and get to know her, all of you." Emily said kindly, looking pointedly at the other boys as she served out the food onto plates, "Then invite her back for tea when you're all comfortable around her."

Jacob smiled at her, "I think that's a good idea."

A/N Yeah I didn't know what was happening when I wrote this but I decided they were a bit too, happy with the whole situation so I added a bit of drama. Anyway once again I'm sorry for the long wait and you'll have to be patient (if you can be bothered reading this) as I still haven't started the next chapter, let alone thought about what's going to happen in it.

Thank you for the reviews and keep, well, reviewing!


	7. I Don't Want to Go to School!

I own nothing apart from Aurora and the plot!!!

Chapter Seven

Aurora sighed, staring gloomily at the house in front of her? She could tell that Jasper was worried, feeling his raging emotions from the trees surrounding their driveway but would be hiding up in his room, reading or with Alice. She shook her head, scolding herself for taking longer than necessary to face her family, even if she was furious with them. Edward would have told them all she was here by now. She stepped inside, the smell of spaghetti greeted her, thanks to her mother's cooking. She knew that Esme would be feeling guilty, haivng made her favorite meal. Sighing she made her way to the kitchen, the entire family already there, waiting for her. How they had known that she hadn't eaten yet was beyond her.

"Sam called and told us things didn't go too well." Edward explained quietly, his arms wrapped around Bella.

Carlisle looked apologetically at his youngest daughter, "I'm sorry for the way we handled things Aura but -"

She held a hand up, signalling silence which they granted, looking uneasy, "You all lied to me, kept something important for me so that you could bargain with your greatest enemy about something that concerned me." She spoke quietly.

Jasper looked at her pleadingly, "What else could we do?"

"You could've told me what was happening when they were here." Aurora snapped, "Instead of dismissing me like a child."

"And what could you have done?" Alice countered, placing a comforting hand on her husbands shoulder.

Aurora paced, frustrated, "Well I wouldn't be pissed off at you like I am now. I could've had some input into my life."

"Your making this worse than it actually is." Rosalie muttered.

She stared at her older sister incredulously, "I'm making this worse? Tell me Rose; how would you feel knowing that your family deliberately kept important information about your life from you, using you as an bargaining tool with your enemies? Wouldn't that make you lose trust in them too?"

"We did what was necessary for all of us. You heard what they said; he's your soul mate, you'll never meet anyone that would compare with that. We just added a few bonuses for all of us." Emmett argued.

Aurora pressed a hand to her temple, "Did you not think about what the ministry would do if they got a hold of this? If Voldemort got a hold of this?"

"I thought you said he didn't like anything that wasn't pureblood. Technically we're a mixed bread of humans and so are they." Jasper pointed out.

"Yes but you're also one of the most powerful vampire covens in the world besides the Volturi, even if you didn't realise it. Not to mention these werewolves are different to the others in the magical world."

"Aurora we did what we thought was best for everyone. We are sorry but you can't worry about what will happen to us or the werewolves; we need to look after you." Carlisle said gently.

Her shoulders slumped and they knew they had broken her resolve. They each gave her a hug before Esme ushered her into a seat, putting a bowl in front of her and another infront of Bella. As the two humans ate the boys watched, making faces at them.

"How can you eat that stuff?" Emmett asked, grimacing as Aurora ate another mouthful of spaghetti.

She glared at him, "How can you eat a grizzly?"

"It's yummy!" He said defensively.

"Well so is this!" She shot back, "And you do realise that before you ate grizzlies you had to eat this?"

Emmett scoffed, "Nonsense."

Aurora rolled her eyes but didn't comment further. Emmett could be such an idiot sometimes, "When do I start school?" She asked calmly.

"What?" Jasper asked startled.

"Don't I have to go to school in La Push? When do I start?" She repeated, her voice even.

Jasper blinked, scratching the back of his head as he thought, "Tomorrow."

Aurora choked on her food, coughing violently. Bella thumped her back, looking concerned probably because Jasper was about to do the same thing. She she stopped coughing she stared at her older siblings incredulously.

"I start tomorrow? Why the hell is it so soon? Don't they have some type of policy where you need to have so many days notice before dumping a new student on them? This is completely ridiculous, I mean I don't have any time to get books and to at least get to know Jacob better and convince the other werewolves that I'm not going to turn into a vampire. No I get to start while they all hate me because that's bound to make things easier for everyone. Who even came up with this? It's completely absurd!" She rambled, jumping up from her seat and began pacing, waving her hands around crazily.

"Sit down and finish your dinner before it goes cold." Esme scolded her.

Aurora obeyed, looking pointedly at Jasper. He rolled his eyes and began to explain, "We have all your books; Alice already told Carlisle the subjects you were going to pick. You start tomorrow because that's when the school suggested it. Put up with it."

"Why do I have to go to a human school?" She whined, "Can't I get a job or something?"

"No." Carlisle said, entering the kitchen.

"But Dad-"

"You're going to school." He said firmly, rustling her hair as he walked passed.

Aurora grumbled to herself, but reluctantly finished her dinner. When she was finished she pulled out the icecream that she had requested for 'special circumstances' and two other bowls, dishing out a generous amount in each. She handed one to Bella who looked at her puzzled.

"Comfort food." Was all Aurora said before disappearing into her bedroom.

A/N Sorry its so short but I didn't really know where I was going with this chapter. Thanks for the reviews and if I didn't make it clear that Aurora was half and half. I got confused hand writing it. Her mother was a muggle. Hope that makes things clearer.

Keep reviewing and reading! Hope you enjoy!


	8. I Hate School!

I own nothing apart from Aurora and the plot!!!

Chapter Seven

Aurora groaned at the banging at her door, throwing her doona over her head. She could hear her door being thrown open, slamming against the wall. She held her breath as she strained to here the approaching person, the sound of her heart thumping blocked out any sound. Suddenly the covers were torn from her and she was greeted with the harsh light of the sun burning her eyes. She attempted to pull her pillow over her head only to have it snatched off her. She glared up at the figure before curling into a ball and clamping her eyes shut.

"Aurora, get up right now! You have school in an hour." Jasper said, grabbing her and hauling her out of the room.

She stumbled, her head spinning from lack of sleep; last night she had been restless, her nightmares haunting her constantly. She had woken, screaming three times during the night. The rest of the family, however, knew nothing about this as she had put a shield around her bed to prevent them from hearing.

"I don't wanna go." She grumbled, pulling her arm out of Jasper's grip and stalked into the kitchen.

Carlisle, Edward and Emmett were the only other family members present and wisely remained silent as the agitated teen made her breakfast, glaring at Emmett as he watched her eat. As she ate she kept yawning and the thought of coffee popped up in her head and she found herself staring at the cupboard that held the forbidden drink; maybe if she was hypo enough the teachers wouldn't let her attend class...

Edward narrowed his eyes warningly, "Don't you even think about." He said immediately.

Carlisle looked suspicious, "What is she planning?"

"Nothing." Aurora said innocently.

Edward snorted, "She's planning on drinking coffee to try and get expelled. By the way that wouldn't work Aura; nice try though."

She glared at him, "Shut up!"

She dumped her dishes in the sink and stalked upstairs, having a quick shower and throwing on some clothes. Unfortunately her plans of wearing tracksuit pants and an oversized jumper were demolished when she came out the bathroom to find a set of clothes on her bed, courtesy of Alice. Clenching her jaw Aurora got into the clothes, cursing her sister's gift and began to tie up her hair when a small cough from the doorway stopped her. She turned, revealing Alice smiling evilly and Aurora groaned.

"No, absolutely not! Just because I'm back now, doesn't mean you can play Barbie with me." Aurora snapped.

Alice pouted, "Just let me do your hair; that's all, I promise."

Sighing she dropped onto the ground, resting her elbows on her knees. Alice reappeared with her hairdryer and brush and began to pull and dry her hair. A few minutes later, Alice stood in front of her, helping her to her feet and pushed her towards her mirror. She had dried her hair and had curled the bottom of her hair into large, soft ringlets.

"Thanks Alice." She said.

"Aurora, let's go already; you don't want to be late." Edward called, a loud snicker from Emmett following the comment.

Aurora rolled her eyes and went to find a bag to put her stuff in when Alice handed her one, already filled with books. She thanked her and trudged down the stairs, ignoring Emmett's snickers.

Edward was already in the car, the engine turned on and his eyes closed as he listened to music. He didn't open his eyes again until she had her door closed and her seatbelt on before he pelted out of the driveway. Aurora noticed the not-so-subtle looks from her older brother but continued to ignore him, trying to remember a time when she felt this nervous. She hadn't been nervous when she first started Hogwarts, mainly because she hadn't wanted to be there and didn't care what happened. Here though, if she didn't do well they would tell her family and she couldn't stand disappointment from them and not to mention Jacob was going to be there.

She looked pleadingly at Edward when he pulled up at the school but he simply raised his eyebrows and said, "I'll be here at three fifteen."

Aurora glared at him and got out, slamming the car. She followed the crowd of students, searching desperately for a sign or a direction to the office. Finally she found one and shoved her way through the students and into the office. She sighed with relief at the quietness and quickly went over to the desk.

"Um, excuse me? Hi, I'm Aurora Cullen; I'm new here." She said nervously.

The woman at the desk smiled, pulling out a small pile of papers and handing them to her, her timetable on top. Next to it was a map of the school, her classes circled on the map already and the location of her locker. She thanked the lady and headed out, following the map quickly and managed to get to her first class; English.

Everybody watched as the teacher directed her to a seat at the back of the room. She quickly made her way to the seat, sitting down awkwardly next to a girl. She turned slightly to get a look at her and noted with embarrassment that it was Kitty. She felt like banging her head against a brick wall. The teacher prattled on the whole two periods, making Aurora sleepy. She sighed as the bell went and collected her stuff together, gathering her courage before turning to Kitty.

"Hi." Aurora said shyly.

Kitty looked at her coolly, "Hi." Without a further comment Kitty walked out the door, sliding into the mass of students easily.

Her face burning with embarrassment Aurora left the classroom, realizing that there was a break now. Students loitered around a small courtyard, some sitting down on seats near a small oval. She felt like an idiot, standing in a surrounded area by herself but she knew better than to make contact with them, knowing the dangers of Death Eater's trying to find her.

From a distance she could see Kitty with Jarred, talking to him and the rest of the pack. Aurora's throat tightened when she saw Jacob, looking excited and turned away quickly, desperate to find some hidden spot that she could hide away in so no one could find her. She pushed through the crowds and disappeared back into the corridor, wandering around as she checked her timetable. Having nothing else to do and not wanting to be found she went to her next class; history.

She slid down the wall, settling down on to the ground comfortably and began humming to herself. She began to wonder how Harry was. She hadn't heard from any of them since she had left and hoped nothing was wrong. She knew how devastated he'd been when Sirius had died, having been closer to the man than she had. He had Remus and Hermione and Ron to help him.

It wasn't long until the bell went and students began to appear around her but she paid no attention to them, staring blankly at the wall. The teacher finally came and Aurora got off the ground apprehensively, hoping that none of the pack was in her class. But of course fate hated her and both Kitty and Jarred walked in, both trying hard not to glare at her. Aurora felt herself shrink slightly, wondering what she had done. They went up to the teacher and began arguing with him before Kitty turned, in a huff and stormed over to her, sitting down in the seat next to Aurora.

She realized what had happened then, as Jarred walked rigidly to the seat in front of them, that she had taken their table. Who the hell worried about a table? Beside her Kitty was fuming scribbling the notes down. No more than half way through the class the teacher got a note, calling him to the office.

"All right class, I have to go out for ten minutes; you can talk amongst yourself but nothing extreme." With that, he walked out.

When the door clicked shut students got up and began moving around to sit with their friends. Jarred turned his seat around so he was facing Kitty directly, his chair turned slightly away from her. Before they had a chance to talk Aurora butted in.

"Do you want to sit here?" She asked quickly.

"No thank you." He said stiffly, trying not to glare.

Sighing she got up and put her stuff next to him, squeezing between the table and the wall and sat down in the seat next to him. She didn't turn as he slowly got out of his seat and she could hear the seat behind her being pulled out. She sank down into her chair and stared out the window. Without any warning something flew towards her and hit her dead in the middle, hard. She blinked and looked down at the paper ball, blushing madly as the class laughed at her.

"I'm sorry," One guy said, jogging over to her and taking the ball back, "What's your name?"

"Aurora," She muttered, feeling more than uncomfortable.

The guy smiled cockily, "I'm Matt. Where're you from?"

"Forks." She said shortly.

"You're American? You sure don't sound like one." Matt coaxed.

Behind her Aurora was well aware of Kitty and Jarred listening to her answers, "I live here but I'm British."

Matt's smirked, "I didn't know that there are British people living in Forks."

Where was he going with this? "Maybe that's because there aren't." She said through clenched teeth.

He clicked his fingers, as though he had just remembered something, "That's right; I forgot." He leaned in, and mock whispered, "Apparently you're the youngest Cullen; which makes you adopted. What didn't mummy and daddy want you?"

Aurora blushed, horrified at his discovery. The entire grade burst into laughter; she had always thought that horrible muggle schools were just stories about the vicious students but she hadn't expected it to be true.

"And how can you prove that exactly?" Aurora asked.

Matt sneered, "Some people here aren't too discreet when they talk. Jacob Black and his friends were talking about it. I believe you were too, Jarred,"

She turned to see Jarred and Kitty's reaction, a lump forming at the back of her throat when she saw their faces. She was good at reading peoples faces, much like Edward could when he was still human. Both were guilty.

"All right everyone, back in your seats." The teacher had finally come back.

The rest of the lesson flew past Aurora as she tried to make sense of the betrayal. How stupid could they be? Of course it didn't matter to them what happened to her, if she was publicly humiliated. At least they couldn't use the information on her birth father against her. She left class casually, not allowing herself to show the bastards that what they had said had gotten to her. She walked to her next class, surprising herself when she found the way quickly.

Math was a breeze, going over geometry which Hermione had luckily taught her on the holidays. There wasn't no one from the pack in the class, for which she was grateful, although some people had gotten wind of where and who she was. The bell rang too soon for Aurora and she slowly made her way to her locker, fiddling around with the lock until she had successfully opened it. She slid her books inside; keeping only the ones that she needed in her bag and locked her locker back up.

Aurora moved outside quickly, her eyes scanning quickly for a secluded area finding one at the far, well not so far, edge of the oval. She headed over there, keeping her head down so no one could recognize her. Once safe at the edge she sat down, leaning against a tree and pulled out a spare piece of paper and began to write letters, first to Harry, then Hermione and Ron and, albeit hesitantly, Remus. Paying too much attention to her letters she didn't notice the group heading towards her until their shadows blocked out her sunlight.

She looked up somewhat suspiciously, thinking that it was the guy from her class coming back to harass her. She tensed when she saw the pack, minus Sam, and Kitty. All of them looked guilty.

"Aurora, we need to talk. We just wanted you to know that it wasn't our fault that Matt found out." Jacob said an obvious lie.

She looked at him incredulously, "You can't be serious. It wasn't your fault? Of course it was your fucking fault; how else would everyone have found out. I can safely say that they weren't informed by anyone in my family, or me for that matter."

Kitty raised an eyebrow, "I think you're making this far worse than it actually is. It's not like you're embarrassed to be adopted or anything."

Aurora clenched her jaw, "That is completely beside the point. And don't tell me I'm exaggerating."

"What is wrong with you? Its just school." Paul said. "It's not our fault that you decided to come back now and screw everything."

"Well, I'm sorry if I'm completely ruining your lives. And for your information; this is the first frigging time that I have been to a normal school before and thanks to the lot of you it was against my will. Remember why I'm here?" Aurora snarled.

Jacob looked uncomfortable, "Listen, let's just talk…"

"I think it's best that the _lot_ of you fuck off and leave me the hell alone. There was nothing in your _damn_ agreement that said I had to do anything any of you said or if I had to listen to you. So just leave; I don't want anything to do with you." She shouted, the lack of sleep getting to her.

She closed her eyes and rested her head in her hands, trying to fight off the exhaustion that was eating at her. When she looked back up they were still standing there, looking down at her.

"Did you not understand the part where I said 'fuck off'?"

"What the hell is wrong with you?" Paul asked, looking at her as though she was a freak.

She laughed bitterly, "You have no idea. You think you guys got it bad; being genetic werewolf freaks? You've got nothing. So just run along and go play superhero's."

She got up and walked back to the classrooms, Jacob close on her heels, "What is wrong with you? You were fine about this yesterday."

Aurora whirled around to face him, "Yes, I was fine with the fact that you imprinted on me. Going to school and being completely humiliated; no. Why would I be fine with gong to school? I have better things to do with my time then sit around in a classroom and learn things that I'm never going to use."

"Well you're stuck here until you go back to that place so until then I suggest you get over whatever problem you have and deal with it." Jacob snapped.

Aurora took a step back, looking at him in shock and backed away from him, turning quickly and disappearing into the crowd. The last two classes flew by as she numbly took down notes and did the required work. She had thought that she had no problem with Jaocb imprinting on her, yet today had proven her wrong. She left school quickly at the end of the day, scanning the car park for any sign of Edward's silver Volvo. She ignored Jacob as he approached her, keeping her head turned away from him.

"You're coming back with me. I called Edward and organised him to pick you up at four thirty." He informed her, handing her a helmet.

She glared at him, "You can't just organise things like this behind my back."

"Well if it's the only way to get you to listen to me then I will. Come on." He grunted, leading her to his motorbike.

She got on grudgingly, having as minimal contact as possible. The drive was tense, Jacob paying attention to the road and Aurora considering her chances of jumping off the bike and surviving. They pulled in to Jacob's house, Aurora sliding off the bike as quickly as she could and waiting rigidly as he got off and led her to the house, checking to see any signs of Billy in the house. When he was sure that they were alone he let her inside, leading her to his bedroom. As he went about putting his bag away and kicking of his shoes Aurora stood uncomfortably by the door, not knowing him well enough to sit on his bed.

"We need to talk." He said at last, gesturing for her to sit on the bed.

Hesitantly she sat, perching right on the edge, "And here I was thinking that I was just here to do what you said." She said snottily.

He sighed, "I don't know what your problem is. Sure, people found out you were adopted but I thought you didn't care about that."

"You have no idea about who I am Jacob!" She burst out, shaking her hands, "You've known me for less than a week. Sure, I don't care that I'm adopted but I don't like complete strangers knowing that about me."

"That's because you won't let me!" He argued.

She stared at him incredulously, "Let you? I've known that you imprinted on me _one day_ ago. Do you want me to start spilling my guts, tell you my life story? Will that make you feel better?" She said sarcastically.

Jacob, however, didn't pick up on the sarcasm, "Yeah, actually I would. I have a right to know about you…"

"You can _not_ be serious!" She exclaimed, "If you think I'm going to tell you _anything_ about my life then you need to think again."

"Why won't you? It can't be that bad. You're going to have to tell me sooner or later." He protested.

Aurora clenched her jaw, "There is no way I'm telling you _anything_…"

"Why are you fighting this?" He interrupted.

She rubbed a hand across her forehead, "Because you're trying to force private details out of me. What if I did that to you? What if I demanded to know what Sam has told you tuo do to my family? What you were planning to do with Bella before you met me?"

"That is a completely different situation…"

"You see Jacob it isn't." She said, "Why can't you see that?"

"They're completely different things. I want to know about your life, your family. What you're asking," He broke off, his jaw tense, "It'll go against all the orders I've gotten from Sam; I can't do that."

She frowned, "Why do you have orders from Sam not to tell me anything?"

He shrugged, and said without thinking, "He wants to see if you…"

"To see if I'm going to go and tell my family." She finished.

Jacob realized his mistake, "It's not like that." She scoffed and he sighed, "It isn't. We need to know about you so we know we can trust you."

She looked away from him, "I think its best that I leave." She muttered, standing up.

"You're not going until you tell me something; anything." Jacob said, standing up and blocking her way.

Aurora stared at him, "So you can go and tell them all about me? No, I don't think so. I'll be out the front waiting for Edward."

She pushed past him, running out of the room before he could stop her. She took a few deep breaths as she reached the edge of his driveway, sitting down on the curves. The past two days had been exhausting for her, not just physically but mentally and emotionally. She couldn't stop the tears beginning to spill out of her eyes and she wrapped her arms around her legs, rocking back and forth. Why did everything go wrong for her?

Too wrapped up in her misery she didn't notice the figure approaching behind her until his arms wrapped around her, pulling her into his chest. She sank into the embrace momentarily before years of self preservation kicked in and she pulled away, crossing her legs and wiping her face quickly, avoiding his gaze. He remained silent, staring at her concerned.

Finally he spoke, "Who did this to you?"

"Did what?" Aurora asked, momentarily puzzled.

"Someone has obviously done something to you to make you unable to trust anyone." Jacob replied.

She laughed bitterly, "You're one to talk. It doesn't matter Jacob. It's just life."

"You've obviously been through something at that school. You said there were murders." He insisted, ignoring her snide remark.

She rubbed her hand across her forehead, "Look, Jacob I appreciate your concern but I can't involve you. It's too dangerous…"

"Aurora, I'm a bloody werewolf; I was built for danger. Please tell me what happened." He pleaded softly, "Maybe I can help you."

"There is nothing that you can do that will help me in any way. I'm sorry if I sound like a complete bitch but it's true. What I'm going through, no one can help me."

Jacob shook his head, "I don't believe that. You need to talk about it."

"Of course, I need to talk about it." She burst out, standing up, "Ok, let's talk about how I've gone through a whole year of being humiliated, shunned because of my father. Oh and lets not forget how I was tortured by a follow of a pure blood freak and then," She clicked her fingers, swirling around to face Jacob, "_then_ I got to watch him being murdered by his own cousin! How's _that_ for talking about it? And of course you're just going to and repeat all of this to your little wolf buddies because it's your _sacred_ duty to them." She shouted.

Jacob stared at her in shock, "Wait, you've met your real father?"

Her eyes widened in horror at what she had just done, covering her mouth with her hands, "Oh no, I did not just do that." She whispered, turning away and running a hand through her hair, "Oh shit."

Jacob stood, stopping her agitated pacing, "I'm not going to tell the pack." He said reassuringly, "When did he die?"

She never got the chance to answer as Edward pulled up, a worried look in his eyes. Aurora shook her head and quickly pulled away from Jacob, sliding in to Edward's car and closing her eyes. She didn't open them as they drove away, keeping them firmly shut until they arrived back at home.

Aurora couldn't look at any of her siblings or parents, just slinked up to her bedroom and closing the door shut quietly. She lay down on her bed, staring up at the ceiling blankly and wondering what the hell she just did. She didn't doubt that Jacob would tell the pack what she had said, that she'd met her real father. She frowned when she realized he never picked up that her father had died. She shrugged it off, thinking it didn't matter.

Aurora jumped out of her thoughts when someone knocked softly on the door. She sighed and muttered something incoherent and the door opened, revealing a concerned Rosalie. Without speaking Rosalie walked over to her side and laid down next to her, pulling her into a hug. Aurora sank into the familiar embrace, not having had a chance to spend time with her elder sister. Aurora couldn't understand how some of the family viewed Rosalie as selfish.

"What happened?" Rosalie finally asked gently.

Not realizing that she had been waiting for someone to ask her so she could vent, let all of her frustration out without hesitance, "Well school is just fucking shit. Everyone already knows that I'm adopted because stupid, inconsiderate, arsehole werewolves practically yelled about it in front of the whole school. Then Kitty, one of the werewolves' mates is a complete bitch to me when I haven't even done anything to her! Then Jacob tried to play 'I'm so innocent, you're a complete bitch whose overreacting over nothing' and then tried to play 'I can help you, I'm mister tough werewolf who imprinted on you and went behind your back to tell your overprotective brother before you'! Then, he somehow manages to get out of me the fact that I know my real father and there's no doubt that he's gone straight to the little wolf patrol to tell them all!" She ranted, breathing heavily by the time she was done.

A/N I am so sorry that I haven't update for so long! I feel terrible! So I made this chapter longer to make it up to you. And…maybe a sneak peak of a chapter to come:

Aurora stared at her in shock, backing away slowly, "You can't be." She whispered.

She nodded gently, her eyes bright with unshed tears, "I am; I'm your mother."

That may change but that's just something to make up for not updating for so long. Please review!


	9. Getting to Know You

I own nothing apart from Aurora and the plot!!!

Chapter Nine

The next two weeks for Aurora seemed to pass without incident, the pack keeping their distance from her. She didn't have any other classes with any of the pack, only with Kitty and Jarred who both avoided her as much as they could, going out of their lengths to make sure they were on the other side of the classroom to her. Even Jacob had kept his distance, although that she couldn't help but notice the side long stares whenever she passed him in the hall. The whisperings and stares behind her back disappeared by the end of her first week much to her relief.

However, all good things must come to an end and she soon realized this during a peaceful lunchtime. She was leaning against the tree as usual, her legs stretched out in front of her and enjoying the warm sun. She opened her eyes, a nagging feeling that someone was in front of her and sure enough there was Jacob, staring down somewhat awkwardly at her. She blinked, shocked at his sudden appearance. She knew that he would eventually try to get her to open up again but she hadn't expected him to do so soon. She couldn't help but feel a little guilty by the way she treated him, knowing that she was more than a little unfair to him. He shoved his hands into his pockets, kicking his foot slightly as he looked down at her nervously.

"Hi." He said quietly.

She bit her lip, "Hi."

He stood there for a moment, looking as though he had no idea what he was doing. Without warning he flopped down in front of her, crossing his longs legs and resting his elbows on his knees, "Okay, so I'm thinking last time we tried to talk didn't work out so well." He said.

She raised an eyebrow, "Didn't work so well? I was super bitch and you were mister know it all."

"True, so maybe we don't start with stuff like that." He said, chuckling a bit at her explanation.

"What exactly did you have in mind?" She enquired.

He drummed his fingers across his leg, "Well, we could ask each other easier questions."

"What type of questions?" She asked, somewhat suspiciously.

"Ask the simple things like favourite colour, pets. You know easy stuff." He said, shrugging.

She smiled, "I guess I can live with that. But since you suggested it you can start."

He winced, running a hand through his hair, "Okay…what's your favourite colour?" He asked, grinning.

She thought for a moment, "It usually depends on my mood. Probably red or gold." She smirked slightly, as though remembering an inside joke. "What about you…?"

He shook his head, "Let's make it that if I ask you a question we both answer it and then you ask a question."

She smirked, "I guess that's fair. But you still haven't told me your favourite colour." He looked at her expectantly and she held her hands up defensively, "I'll ask you a question afterwards, I promise."

He nodded satisfied, "My favourite colour is black,"

She chuckled but didn't comment further on it, "Alright…favourite food?"

"There's too many to count but mostly chocolate." He replied, a blissful look spreading across his face.

She sat back, looking somewhat surprised, "Really? I would've figured you the healthy type." She laughed at his horrified face, "Well I'll go with ice cream definitely."

"Hm…what about music?" He asked, enjoying himself.

Aurora brightened, "Classical, punk, rock and some emo."

"Quite a selection. I'll have to go with rock." He said, "Your turn."

She grinned, "If you could do any magic, what would it be?"

Jacob groaned, "I should've expected this. Well, there's no use saying turning into an animal because I've got that covered. What about…flying?"

She shook her head, "Nah, you need a broomstick for that; really uncomfortable. Pick something else."

He thought, still snickering at the thought of her flying on a broomstick, "I guess being invisible would be pretty cool."

"You would so get along with my friends." She said, "Do I really need to answer this?" She asked and sighed at his nod, "Well, I wouldn't mind being able to do wandless magic. Who am I kidding? I'd love to do wandless magic."

He tilted his head to the side, "I thought you already could though. You didn't need you wand when you used magic last time."

She nodded, "But that was a different type of magic, that was blood magic. If I want to use worded spells then I need my wand to channel that type of magic through it. It's really hard to do it without a wand but I can get a few spells."

"Alright, if you say so. What's your favourite animal?" He asked, continuing with the questioning.

Aurora grinned, "I thought that was obvious; wolves. They're so cute," She gushed.

"I prefer lions; they're big and they fight well." Jacob said matter of fact.

Her mouth dropped open, "You are so Gryffindor."

"I'm a what?" He asked, puzzled.

"A Gryffindor; it's a house at my school. There are four houses; Gryffindor, Hufflepuff, Ravenclaw and Slytherin. I was put in Gryffindor." She informed him.

He shrugged it off, not wanting to confuse himself with her bizarre school, "Alright, your turn to ask." He reminded her.

She nodded, thinking hard, "Would you prefer to have brothers and sisters or be an only child?"

"I'd prefer to have brothers; I don't think I'd be good with sisters though. What about you? Do you like having brothers and sisters?" He asked, keeping his tone light.

Aurora nodded, "I couldn't imagine what it'd be like without them. Besides, I think I'd go insane being an only child; I'd have no one to argue with."

He laughed, "It's a bit like that with the pack; they're basically my brothers anyway. Alright, sport or reading?"

"I'd definitely go with reading although I like doing martial arts. My brothers let me use them as practice targets." Aurora grinned.

Jacob stared at her as though she was crazy, "They'd be like solid rock to you!"

She snickered, "Don't worry; they moved back when I came in contact with them so I wouldn't get hurt. They're not entirely stupid, although Emmett has gotten beaten up by Jasper a couple of times for being careless."

"Dare I ask what he was being careless at?" Jacob asked, wondering if he was going to regret asking.

"Well, Emmett gets really bored easily and, before Bella was with Edward, they would find ridiculous games to play when they knew Jasper was well…distracted by Alice. Of course most of these games involved me. There was this one time, where they used me as their hostage; Emmett broke my wrist and two of my ribs. He was in so much trouble from Jasper and especially Rose; she didn't have sex with him for two months." She snickered.

He stared at her, his mouth open, "You find it amusing that they get you hurt?" He asked incredulously.

"Well they don't mean it. It is handy having a father who's a doctor and a brother who's been to medical school a couple of times. Besides, it's so worth the pain to see how much trouble Emmett gets in." She said smirking.

He shook his head, "You're evil. Well I prefer sports; there is no way I could read a book without getting bored."

"Books are so much better than sports. You don't have to do anything physical; you just sit there and read." She argued.

"Sports are fun and they're competitive. What's your favourite band?" Jacob asked.

"That would be without a doubt Evanescence." She said without hesitation.

He scrunched up his nose, "They're emo; all they sing about is death. However Fall Out Boy; that's a good band."

"True, Fall out Boy is good. I have been addicted to their music before but Evanescence will always win. What are you going to do when you finish school?"

"Probably a mechanic, since it's the only thing I'm good at. Plus I need to be around to help the pack." He responded with a shrug.

"I was thinking medicine but I've missed too much normal schooling to be able to do it. I'd probably go with being a magical healer or an Auror; basically a magic cop." She explained.

He nodded in understanding, "Wouldn't that be dangerous?"

"Depending on how many dark wizards I'd take out. If I was well known amongst them then yes, I would be in danger but if I wasn't as feared then there would be no problem." Aurora said with a shrug. "It doesn't really bother me."

"It bothers me; I don't like the thought of you in danger." Jacob said seriously. "Alright, what's your favourite class?" He said quickly changing the topic when he saw her begin to feel uncomfortable.

"Do you mean my magical school or this school?" She asked with a crooked grin.

"Both."

She tapped her finger against her lips, "Well in this school I'd have to say music. In my other school I'll go with defence against the dark arts, granted that there's a decent teacher teaching it." She said, somewhat wryly.

"I'll go with sport for here; although I don't mind math." He said thoughtfully, "Your turn."

Aurora scratched the back of her head, trying to think of a question that hadn't been asked, "Um…"

Luckily for her, however, the bell rang reminding them of the unfortunate fact that they still had another two classes to go. They stood, walking into the main building together. Jacob quickly went to his locker, surprising her when he reappeared at hers and walked her to class, assuring her that his class was close to hers. When they got to her classroom neither of them knew what to say and Jacob was terrified that he would screw up again and she wouldn't talk to him again.

"Thanks for today, even if it was just asking the small simple stuff." Aurora said, blushing lightly.

Jacob smiled goofily, "Thanks for letting me. Maybe we can do it tomorrow again?" He asked hopefully.

She smiled back, "I'd like that." She turned to look into the classroom as the students piled in and then back to him, "I've got to…"

"Oh, yeah, yeah sure. I'll see you later." He said, unable to keep the grin of his face.

She tried to fight the smile of her face but couldn't, "Yeah, sure." She gave a small wave and ducked into the class.

Jacob spun around, walking in a daze to his class. He couldn't believe it had gone so well. He didn't want to get his hopes up though, or get to cocky. He didn't need a physic to be able to tell him that she wasn't going to open up easily but he was damned if he was going to screw this up for himself.

Slowly but surely Aurora and Jacob hung out more and more with each other. Even the pack had started to be around her. Things were finally looking up for the both of them; the pack was closer to accepting Aurora and the Cullen's had almost welcomed Jacob to the family.

"Hey." Jacob said as he approached Aurora's locker, slipping an arm around her waist.

She smiled, "Hi, what's up?"

"Oh nothing. Just wondering how my favourite witch was." He replied lightly, resting his chin on her shoulder.

She snorted, "Your witch is extremely tired and annoyed."

"Why are you annoyed?" Jacob asked.

She grimaced, "Alice is getting annoying; she's bitching because one minute she can see everyone's future and the next she can't."

Jacob chuckled, "I bet that's killing her."

"Oh it is. Which reminds me, dad wants to know if you want to come over after school for dinner?" She asked, turning around in his arms to watch his reaction.

He couldn't hide his shock, "Wow, it's only been, what two weeks and I'm already getting invited over by the father. I must be doing something right." He grinned.

"Well you haven't tried to kill me, eat me or broken any body parts so that puts you in his good books." She told him, "So, what do you say?"

He shrugged, "Yeah, I'll just get Paul to tell Sam where I am. You know, just in case I wind up missing," He teased.

She laughed sarcastically at him, "You're just so funny aren't you. And I'll have you know that they're all taking pre-caution; they're going for a hunt today and mum's even making something nice for us."

"Are they going to just sit there and watch us eat or will they be sipping something that resembles tomato sauce?" He asked, smiling innocently at her irritated look.

"Actually it's probably just going to be Edward and Bella; Bella's going to be eating with us. The rest of them will probably wander in and out just to make sure we're not all killing each other." She replied.

Jacob snorted, "Like that'll happen. Well I'm coming- wait how are we getting there?" He asked, eyeing her suspiciously. "He's not…"

"Edward is picking the both of us up after school so I suggest you give the keys to your bike to Paul or Jarred." She said with a sneaky smile, "And he'll give you a lift afterwards. We're going to have so much fun tonight." She hugged him quickly before darting out of his arms and heading to class, leaving him frozen to think of all the things that could possibly happen that night.

A/N well there it is; the next chapter. As requested it was a bit lighter, or at least I thought it was. Sorry that the end of it was a bit dodge; as in the part where they've gone straight from being one week then two weeks later. Next chapter is the big bombshell so you'd better review!!! Please?


	10. All Things Must Be Revealed

I own nothing apart from Aurora and the plot

I own nothing apart from Aurora and the plot!!

Chapter Ten

Jacob ignored the snickers coming from Paul and Jarred as he paced anxiously outside the school. Aurora had yet to arrive after inviting him over. It wasn't that he was nervous to be meeting her family; he'd already met them and they didn't seem too bad for bloodsuckers. He was more nervous about spending time with her outside of school; every other time they had tried it had ended horribly. Not to mention he would be stuck being catered around by her older brother who he had previously competed with for his fiancé. Now that would be an interesting conversation. He could see it now.

"Hey Edward, how's it going? How's Bella going? Oh, don't worry I'm not going to try and steal her from you because as it turns out I've imprinted on your little sister."

He didn't see how this night could end with him arriving safely at his house in one piece. He stopped pacing when he noticed Aurora coming towards them, an amused smirk on her face as though she could tell how nervous he was. She smiled pleasantly at Paul and Jarred, who were both a lot better and comfortable around her, sharing their obvious amusement.

"You know, you look a little pale." She teased, "You don't happen to feel cold do you?"

Jacob glared at her as Paul and Jarred roared with laughter, clutching their stomachs, "That's not funny! I'll have you know my temperature is extremely high."

"Aw, poor Jake, are we being mean to the little bad wolf?" She teased.

He snorted, "You're calling me little? I'm not the one who's no taller than five foot four." She crossed her arms, pouting slightly, "Don't give me that look."

She didn't get a chance to reply as a silver Volvo pulled into the school and Jacob returned to his anxious state. She smiled cheerfully at the two smirking werewolves and bounced over to the car, sliding in. Jacob gave a desperate glance at his friends who smirked and gave him a little wave. He glared at them, swearing inaudibly and turned to the car, the glare vanishing instantly although he knew that Edward was in his mind. He kept his face pleasant as he slid in the car, humming a song in his mind and trying not to let his thoughts waver. Edward looked back at him with a smirk on his face.

"I hope you like baseball." Edward greeted him, pulling sharply out of the school.

Jacob sat stiffly, that the right answer would be, "Yeah, I do." He replied.

Aurora turned to Edward suspiciously, "No one said anything about baseball."

Edward shrugged, "We're not going to the field and we're playing as humans so Bella can play." He told her and grimaced, "Emmett seems to think that it's his job to get all the humans involved in the game."

Aurora looked at him in horror, "There is no way in hell I am playing." She said firmly.

"You try telling him that; you know what he's like." Edward said with a chuckle.

She crossed her arms, "Well maybe I should just remind Jasper about the several times he's landed me in hospital."

"Emmett's a step a head of you; he's already gotten Jasper's permission to let you play and Carlisle's going to be there so if either you or Bella manage to get hurt he can fix you right back up." Edward said on a cheerful note.

"Stupid vampire brothers." She muttered.

Edward kept the sneaky grin on his face the rest of the way back to the Cullen's house. The moment the car engine turned of he disappeared into the house, leaving them to make their way to the house alone. He followed Aurora's lead by getting out of the car, slinging his back pack over his shoulder and followed her up to the door. When they reached the door, she looked back at him giving him a smile and taking his hand, squeezing it encouragingly. Suddenly he didn't care about going into a house full of his mortal enemies, knowing how much this means to her.

Aurora opened the door, pulling him inside and they were immediately met by a very angry Emmett and just as angry Jasper. They were snarling, crouched low and looking ready to tear each other to pieces. Jacob tried to pull Aurora back so he could protect her if they lost control but she just sighed and flicked her hand, sending Emmett and Jasper away from each other.

"Rose? Alice?" She called. She didn't need to ask them what had happened; one of them, most likely Jasper, had said something about a team that the other favoured. Chaos would erupt without a doubt.

The two girls appeared, both going to their respective husbands with their hands on their hips. Silently they both pointed upstairs and the two boys obeyed, both scowling at each other. As they walked up the stairs the shoved each other lightly and began bickering as soon as they stepped onto the first level of the house. Rosalie and Alice rolled their eyes and followed their husbands up the stairs.

"Oh, Aurora; keep the door open." Rosalie called, looking back at her with a smirk.

Aurora stuck her finger up at her favourite sister as they followed them up the stairs and turning down the corridor towards her bedroom, which was next to Edward's. As they passed his room they could hear the music coming from behind the closed door. She continued past the door and to her room, Jacob following her inside. Jacob couldn't help but feel a little nervous being in her room but did his best not to show it as he sat down on the corner of her bed. Clearly he hadn't been hiding it as well as he had thought because she shook her head, a knowing smile on her face.

He narrowed his eyes playfully at her, "What are you smiling about?"

"You're nervous." She said with a giggle.

"I am not!" He said defensively.

Aurora shook her head, "You so are. Why are you so tense then?"

He opened his mouth but found nothing to argue back with so he simply kept his mouth shut, turning his head away childishly. He could hear her move quietly behind him and before she had a chance to grab his collar he flipped around and grabbed her hands.

"Hey, that's cheating! You've got werewolf strength." She complained and tugged her hands out of his hot grasp.

He smirked, "I thought I was a genetic freak werewolf."

"You are." She said, poking her tongue out at him, "And a mean one."

He snorted, "I am not mean. If you want to see a mean genetic freak werewolf then your best bet would be Paul."

She burst into laughter, "That is so true." She agreed.

As they bickered with each other they slowly moved closer and closer unconsciously and they finally realized how close their faces were. They locked eyes, both feeling nervous but neither wanted to pull away, waiting for the other to make a move. Finally Jacob moved closer, placing his lips against hers softly at first before pressing harder, moving his hand to cup her cheek. Aurora slid her hands around his neck, kissing him back shyly.

When they broke apart they were both breathing heavily and when they finally looked back up Aurora blushed, ducking her head back down. Before they had a chance to speak there was a loud knock at her door. She straightened her hair before standing up quickly, moving to the door and opening it to reveal a suspicious Carlisle. Aurora's face turned bright red, hoping desperately that Edward hadn't gone and blabbed to their father.

"This door had better stay open." He said clearly, looking behind her and at Jacob as he said this. "Actually I think its best that you two stay downstairs." He said finally.

"Dad, that's not fair! I bet you never made Edward do that!" Aurora protested.

Carlisle raised an eyebrow, "Edward is a hundred and seven; I'm sure he's old enough to be responsible."

She matched his stare, "Yes but Bella wasn't. She was only seventeen and I think in normal people land that probably makes Edward a major cradle snatcher." She retorted coolly.

"He's not a cradle snatcher; he's just frigid and has 107 years worth of sexual tension!" Emmett shouted.

"EMMETT! I'M GOING TO KILL YOU!" Edward shouted, storming out from his room.

Jacob approached Aurora's side, not about to miss the fight between the two brothers. He'd heard from Aurora how her brothers would fight one another. He wouldn't have thought Edward would stand a chance next to buff Emmett but Edward was quick and lithe, having no problem in fighting his stronger looking brother.

"Boys that is enough! Carlisle, you should know better then to let them fight in front of Aurora!" Esme scolded.

The boys stopped immediately, looking sheepishly at their mother, "I'm sorry mum." They both said.

She nodded, satisfied and turned to Aurora and Jacob, "Do not even think about going back in to that room young lady. You and Jacob can stay downstairs." She said sternly.

"Mum! Come on, we're not going to do anything in a house full of vampires who can hear every little thing we do. I mean, that's just gross; plus think how unfair that'd be on Jasper." Aurora protested.

Edward stared at her incredulously, "On Jasper? What about me? He only has to feel the damn thing; I have to bloody see it!"

Jacob scrunched his nose up but wisely didn't say anything. He could tell that Aurora wasn't going to win so he quickly cut in her next protest, "Why don't you show me where you were we're going to play baseball?" He suggested, hoping that it would work in favour for everyone.

Esme cast him an approving glance, as did Emmett and Carlisle although for different reasons, "You like baseball?" Emmett asked, as though this would confirm his decision on him.

Jacob nodded, thanking the gods that he actually did like it, "Yeah, I used to play when I was younger."

Emmett beamed, "Well, maybe there is some hope for you yet."

"Er…thanks I guess."

They headed outside, Bella appearing out of Edward's room when she heard the conversation, passing Jasper as he headed back to his and Alice's room. They walked downstairs, Edward and Emmett arguing about baseball teams while the rest of them followed, snickering under their breaths. They headed to the kitchens, Jacob, Aurora and Bella sitting in front of the bench, Edward behind Bella, deciding that they would wait for Alice and Rosalie before going outside.

"So what are the teams going to be?" Emmett asked excitedly.

Aurora smiled, yet that began to fade as a strange feeling washed over her and she rose from her chair, scanning the area around her. She held her hand up to silence Emmett as he started to talk, listening carefully to the atmosphere around her. Something wasn't right.

A loud crash emanated from the lounge room and they all rushed in there. Aurora froze when she saw the three masked wizards, wearing the familiar long black robes. Two had their wands pointing directly at them, unwavering as the third stood between them.

"Well, well, Aurora Black. How nice to see you." A cold voice drawled out.

"Let me at her Lucius." A shrill voice spoke out from behind him.

Lucius held up a hand, signalling silence, "Now, now Bellatrix. If little Aurora is smart she'll do exactly as I say if she wants to keep her family safe."

Jacob tried to pull Aurora back behind him but she held him back, her eyes narrowed, "Tell me Lucius how you got out of Azkaban? Begged your way out like the filthy bastard you are?"

"I would think very carefully about what you say, Black…"

"My name isn't Black," She hissed, "Its Cullen. You're not very good at the whole threatening thing are you? Can't even get someone's name right," She mocked, shaking her head and tsking.

Bellatrix stepped forward, "You are a Black, however shamed I am to admit it. You're exactly the same as my blood traitor cousin." A sadistic smile spread across her face, "Does Aurora miss her daddy?"

"No, I don't. So unless you want your asses kicked I suggest you leave." Aurora said her voice cold and deadly.

Bella laughed, her voice high pitched causing the Cullen's to flinch, and "You think you can take on us? You can't even use your wand!"

Aurora smiled, "Exactly; I can't use my_ wand_." She paused for a moment, staring her up and down, "But of course you really aren't that difficult to fight with or without a wand; you really have nothing to provide for Voldy."

Bellatrix screeched, throwing curses at her and the Cullen's. Aurora's eyes flashed electric blue, coils of blue lightening curling around her arms and created a shield against the spells. The three wizards stared stunned at the shield before a new determinedness set over them and they began to fire spells; wordless and verbal until they were exhausted, staring at her in shock. Aurora smiled sweetly and raised her hands in front of her, snapping her hands pointing up to the roof, making the wizards to shoot into the air. Aurora held them there, squirming and shouting in protest, still and poised as though waiting for something.

Moments later loud cracks was all that could be heard as more wizards apparated in, this time wearing lighter robes and were unmasked. Immediately they tied up the wizards, casting numerous spells before one approached her.

"Aurora, it's safe; let them down please." The man requested.

Aurora clapped her hands together, the lightening fading from her and she stumbled a bit. Jacob steadied her, keeping a close eye on the bound wizards, who had now dropped to the ground. She shook her head, getting rid of the fuzziness in her head and waved to the wizards.

"Hey guys; what took you so long?" She joked weakly.

Before anyone could say a word Carlisle came forward, wrapping an arm around her shoulders, "Are you okay?" He asked quietly.

She smiled, "I'm fine dad, thanks."

The wizard in front of her stepped forward, "So you're Carlisle Cullen." He stated, looking somewhat coldly at him.

Carlisle raised an eyebrow, "Yes I am. And you are?"

"Remus Lupin; Aurora's godfather." Remus said.

"And a werewolf." Emmett stated, drawing the rest of the wizards to the large vampire.

Jacob looked at the man curiously, "You're really a werewolf?" He asked.

Remus glared at him, "Yes, not that it's any of your business vampire."

Jacob looked at the Cullen's and then back at Remus, "Wait, you think I'm a vamp- no I'm not a vampire." He said with an incredulous laugh, "I'm a werewolf."

Remus stood back in shock, "What?"

"He's the genetic freak kind." Aurora informed him.

Remus looked between the two, noticing how close they were standing, "Wait a minute; I thought your kind and vampires were enemies." His eyes widened, "Please tell me he didn't imprint." He said, almost begging.

"Yeah, but it's not the end of the world. Hey Tonks, how's it going?" Aurora greeted a newcomer, a witch with spiky purple hair.

"Watcher Aurora. So this is the famous vampire family." Tonks said.

Edward raised an eyebrow, "Tonk's is a very unusual name." He stated, ignoring the comment about the family.

Aurora's mouth twitched, "That's her last name; her real name is Nymphadora Tonks but she usually hexes anyone that calls her anything but Tonks." She mock whispered, smiling evilly at her.

Emmett snickered at the name, "Nymphadora, that's hilarious."

Aurora rolled her eyes and then scanned the room, realizing who was missing, "Hey where's Jasper, Rosalie and Alice?" She asked.

Hearing her mention them Jasper and Alice appeared in the room holding hands, looking confused at all the people. Rosalie walked in behind them, filing her nails and not paying any attention to the people around her.

"What's going on?" Alice asked.

Emmett snickered, "Where you two a little distracted huh?"

Jasper hit him, looking embarrassed, "Shut up and answer the question or I'll tell Rose what happened last week."

A look of horror flashed across Emmett's face and he quickly replied, "Um three evil bastards attacked, Aurora kicked their butts and then these guys appeared and got rid of them. Please don't tell her."

Aurora frowned as Remus stepped closer to Rosalie, peering closely at her in shock, "Um, Remus what are you doing?"

At the sound of his name Rosalie's head shot up. Remus paled and stumbled away from her, "You?" He whispered.

She looked desperately at Aurora, "Remus, please, we'll go somewhere else and talk."

He looked wildly at Aurora and then back at her disgusted, "You've been living with her?" He shouted. "What type of creature are you?"

"She's perfectly safe!" Rosalie shot back almost weakly, "Nothing like that will ever happen to her." She yelled pointing at Aurora.

Everyone was silent, looking cautiously at the arguing pair. Emmett came up behind Rosalie, taking hold of her hand reassuringly and glared at the werewolf. Aurora was studying them, looking confused.

"What's going on?" She asked baffled.

Rosalie looked terrified, "Please, Aurora, I was going to tell you."

"Tell me what?" She asked, staring worriedly at her older sister.

"There's more to how we just found you in the forest when you were a baby." Rosalie admitted softly.

Aurora looked between Remus and Rosalie, not understanding the meaning of her words. She noticed everyone but Jacob's saddened expression and Rosalie's broken one. What had happened that was so bad?

"What happened?" She asked, backing up to grasp Jacob's hand tightly.

Rosalie looked at her with unshed tears, "I killed your mother."

A/N and there's the great bombshell. I hope you all like this chapter! Please review!!

Yes, yes I know I changed it. Some weren't happy with Rosalie being the mother so I decided to change it. I hope this makes things closer to Stephanie Meyers story line except there was an extra murder by Rosalie. The next chapter will be updated hopefully tonight as well.


	11. Harsh Reality

I own nothing apart from Aurora and the plot

I own nothing apart from Aurora and the plot!!

Chapter Eleven

Aurora couldn't hear anything; the voices calling out to her were faded and mumbled like a radio out of tune. She couldn't tear her eyes away from Rosalie, wondering how she could have completely dismissed the thought of someone in their family capable of succumbing to the lust of human blood.

"Why didn't you tell me?" She finally breathed out.

Rosalie's hands were shaking slightly, still in Emmett's comforting grasp, "I was too scared. I didn't want you to know that the person you considered a sister murdered your mother."

Aurora shook her head, "I-I don't believe this." She turned to Carlisle, her eyes wide, "Please tell me I'm dreaming." She begged.

Carlisle remained silent, staring at her with saddened eyes. She shook her head, refusing to believe what she was being told. Behind her Jacob was tense, staring at Rosalie with a new light and wrapped his arms protectively around Aurora's waist, pulling her reassuringly against her. Her breathing became stressed, almost to the point of hyperventilating but it slowly calmed from the low murmurings from Jacob.

Remus looked at her pityingly, "I thought you knew how she died."

She couldn't answer, her throat choked. He stepped towards her, his arm outstretched but she reeled back, hiding herself in Jacob's protective arms. He withdrew his hand, smiling sadly with understanding.

"Why don't you come back with me?" He suggested softly, ignoring the hostile stares.

Jacob glared at him, "She's not going anywhere."

"She'll be taken from here sooner or later." Remus said harshly, "She has to go back to school."

"She doesn't start until September! That's not for another month and a half." Jacob snarled.

Remus glared at him, "This isn't your decision."

"And it's not yours either Remus." A new voice spoke calmly.

The rooms' occupants turned their attention to the newcomer. The wizard stared sadly at Aurora, his blue eyes twinkling.

"Dumbledore." Remus said startled.

"Hey professor," Aurora said, weakly looking down at Jacob's arms. "Family, the professor of Hogwarts, Dumbledore that's the Cullens."

"Thank you for that Ms Cullen." Dumbledore said, his eyes lightening slightly, "Now Aurora I know that you are not due back to Headquarters for a least another month but I think with the order of events here that it would be best for all if you returned with us."

"She only just came back." Esme protested, looking horrified at the thought of her youngest daughter leaving her again.

"Mrs. Cullen I know this may be hard…"

"Hard? You…people take her from us just because of ridiculous laws against us and then make her suffer through murders and torture. Well it stops now! She is staying here until she has one week before school starts. _Do you understand?_" Esme fumed, surprising everyone.

Dumbledore looked as though he was going to protest but sighed, nodding his head in agreement. "Remus I think its best we go. I have some things that I want to go over with you."

Remus looked back at Aurora, "If there is one more attack I'm taking you to Headquarters, willingly or kicking and screaming." Sighing he disapparated with Dumbledore along side him.

Silence spread across the room, Aurora still unable to speak. Everyone was staring at her, waiting for her reaction. She looked up at Rosalie and then turned to study each member of her family still fighting to accept what she had been told.

"You told me that Jasper found me in the forest alone." She said weakly.

Carlisle stepped up to her, "Sweetheart he did just not alone…"

"Let me tell her." Rosalie said at last, "It's my fault; I should be the one to tell her." She took a deep breath, "I was hunting when I came across the smell of human blood. I didn't have the level of control over my blood lust as I do now so it didn't dawn on me that there was something different to this blood, something sweeter. So I went to it and there she was, cradling you to her chest, blood pouring out from various wounds. She wouldn't have survived either way. She saw me and quickly put you up against a tree and tried to run, probably trying to draw my attention away from you. She didn't last long and when I finished, you know, Jasper had found me and stopped me before I got to you."

Aurora clamped her eyes shut to fight of the mental images that were starting to seep into her mind. How could this be happening? Things had finally started to settle down and then something like this pops up.

"Why didn't you ever tell me?" She whispered.

"We didn't want you to think that we'd ever hurt you." Carlisle said gently.

Aurora could feel the tears rising and she begged them not to spill, trying to hold her strong façade without much success. They had all lied to her; they had always told her how they had found her alone in the forest, how they had taken her in before anything could happen to her. Had they just done that out of regret for killing her mother? She shook that thought from her head, knowing that they did care about her.

"Aurora I'm so sorry." Rosalie cried, looking at her devastated.

Aurora shook her head, unable to think clearly. She had to get out of the house for a night or two, clear her head and let her emotions calm down. "I-I can't be here right now." She whispered, pushing out of Jacob's grasp and stumbling out the door.

She didn't hear Jacob following her but she waited for him outside, gulping in the clear fresh air. Finally he emerged from the house, looking slightly angry. At the sight of her broken face, tears slipping slowly down her cheeks he picked her up as though she was just a child, whispering nothings to her. She clung to him, not processing his fast running until she realized that they were running through the forests close to La Push. It wasn't long before they had arrived at Jacob's house and he pulled open the front door to reveal the pack lounging on the couches. They all looked up in surprise when they entered, which quickly changed to concern.

"What happened?" Sam muttered to Jacob as he pushed past them, still carrying Aurora bridal style.

"Hang on." He said, pushing open his bedroom door.

He settled Aurora's distraught form on his bed, turning and ruffling through his draws for a t-shirt that would be long enough for her to wear. Finding a clean, white shirt, he passed it to her, bobbing down in front of her and lifting her chin up so she was looking at him.

"Darling, I want you to change into this for me." He said gently, wiping her tears away and placing the shirt into her hands gently. "I'll be back when you're changed."

He got up to leave but her hand on his shoulder stopped him, "Please…Jacob…" She said weakly.

He grasped her hand, "I won't be long I promise." He said reassuringly, kissing her hand.

Jacob headed out of his room, closing the door softly behind him and headed out to the lounge room where the members of the pack where waiting anxiously. They looked at him enquiringly, knowing Aurora well enough to know that something was wrong when she was like that.

"What happened? They didn't attack her did they?" Sam asked.

Jacob shook his head, running a hand through his shaggy hairy, "We were attacked by some…wizards but they weren't the problem. When others turned up, others that Aurora knew one of them revealed that the blond leech was the one who had murdered Aurora's mother."

The boys all stared at him in shock, "Did she know?" Quil asked.

Jacob shook his head, "She had no idea. She's completely distraught so much that she wanted to leave."

"We'd better go but we'll talk more about this tomorrow. Come over tomorrow for breakfast with Aurora." Sam said firmly, ushering the rest of the pack out.

Jacob bid them farewell and closed the door, relieved the Billy had taken Charlie up on that fishing trip. He headed back to his room, knocking softly on the door before entering somewhat nervously. This was the first time that she had stayed with him and even though nothing would happen it made his heart static thinking about spending the night with her.

When he entered she was already under the covers on his wide bed, her eyes open and waiting for him. He quickly pulled of his top, revealing his toned abs and muscles, pulling down the loose pair of jeans to reveal his boxers. Hoping she wasn't too awkward with his choice of bed clothes he slid into the bed next to her, pulling her to him and wrapping her into his warm embrace. He held her as she softly cried out the pain that he knew she was feeling, not letting go even as they both fell asleep.

A/N So we've had a change in plot. Jacob's still being nice but Aurora's having a bit of a break down. Hope you all like, suggestions are welcome for the story as long as I don't have to try and change the plot dramatically again :P

Please review!!


	12. Eating With The Pack

I own nothing apart from Aurora and the plot

I own nothing apart from Aurora and the plot!!

Chapter Twelve

Aurora woke to the sound light snores and an incredible heat pinning her to the bed. She opened her eyes groggily, blinking quickly to adjust to the light streaming softly through the curtains. Sleepily she tried to move, wiggling her arms to turn over but became panicked when she realized that she couldn't. All traces of sleep vanished and she lifted her head to see what or who was holding her down. She stared startled at the long and stretched out form of Jacob, who at some point in the night rolled over so much that half of his heavy form was sprawled out of her. One of his thick muscled arms was thrown across her chest, just below her breasts and a leg pinned both of hers to the bed. With his arm and leg like that Jacob was half on his side, the rest of his body pinning her small frame to the bed.

Aurora wiggled slightly, hoping to escape from the burning that was emanating from Jacob, "Jake…" She whispered gently, trying to roll him onto his side. "Jake…come on. Wake up." She whispered desperately.

He groaned and nestled his face into the crook of her neck, nudging it softly. Aurora bit back a groan at the feeling of his breath tickling the sensitive skin on her neck. "Jake, please." She whimpered squirming.

"Wha…?" Jacob groaned, lifting his head and staring at her with dazed eyes. "Aurora…what…" It didn't take long for the sleepiness to vanish and replaced by embarrassment. He quickly rolled off her, blushing madly and ran his fingers through his chin length hair shyly, "I'm sorry; I'm a terrible sleeper."

She smiled, "Its okay. It's your bed." She said lightly, resting her head on his bare shoulder.

They stayed in this embrace for an extra hour, Aurora plagued with thoughts of her family's lies. How could they have not told her something as important as that? She had never once questioned their story of finding her alone in the woods, thinking that she could have simply ended up there by a default in a transporting spell but she had never once thought that her mother had been with her. As these thoughts continued Aurora became aware of the tears that trickled quickly down her face. Before she knew what had happened Jacob pulled her closer to him and she was sobbing into his chest, unable to control her weak emotions any longer.

Finally she calmed and she looked up at him with wet eyes, "I'm sorry. I really don't cry this much." She muttered, lowering her eyes.

He kissed her forehead gently, "I don't care sweetheart. All I care about is whether you're ok or not."

She smiled up at him, unable to believe how sweet he was being, "Thank you."

Jacob smiled down at her, gently tucking a loose strand of hair behind her head and never breaking eye contact. Slowly he lowered his face down to hers and ever so softly brushed his lips against hers, savouring the contact. Aurora whimpered at the small contact, a flame rising within her and she pressed herself against him, desperate to be closer to him. Jacob increased the pressure, kissing her back roughly with a low groan. He pushed her back, never once breaking contact, and stretched out over her. She parts her lips in a breathless moan and Jacob gently slips his tongue in, groaning, and explores her mouth. Aurora can't help but whimper, shyly feeling her own tongue meet his.

They both pull away panting hard. Jacob stares down at her, his eyes nervous, "I'm sorry…I didn't mean to take advantage of you." He says breathlessly.

Aurora smiles timidly, "It's okay; you didn't." She reassures him softly, leaning forward to kiss him again, "I-I like the way you make me feel." She admitted, blushing and lowering her gaze.

Jacob felt like he was going to burst from happiness and pressed his lips against hers, "As much…" Jacob pants between kisses, "As I'd like to continue this we have a breakfast date with the pack."

She widens her eyes, almost terrified. Things had certainly improved with them but she was nervous to think what would happen if things ended up like last time. He seemed to sense her distress and kissed her, calming her instantly.

"Don't worry sweetheart." He murmured. "I'm not going to let them be like they were. Besides," He added with a smile, "They've accepted you now, you know that."

She nods, not trusting herself to speak. Sighing Jacob lifts himself off the bed, rummaging through his draws and pulling out a black t-shirt. He passed it to her, along with her jeans that had been discarded onto the floor.

"You'd better get changed. You can wear that but if you need a jumper or something warmer just tell me." He smiled once more at her before leaving the room for her to get changed.

Smiling to herself she began to change out of the long shirt that Jacob had leant her, sliding the clean one on, holding it up so she could buckle up her jeans. When she released the end it fell just past her knees. She quickly shoved her shoes on, and now fully dressed she opened the door to find Jacob also dressed in long baggy jeans and a loose shirt. He smiled when he noticed her, striding over there in two steps and pulled her to him. She wrapped her arms around his waist, hugging him back tightly and relishing in the warmth that spread from him. When he pulled back she shivered, and he looked down at her concerned.

"Are you cold?" He asked.

She nodded, pouting slightly and he grinned, disappearing into his bedroom and returning seconds later with a long jumper. He handed it to her and watched as she pulled it over her head, his grin widening further when he saw how long it was on her, the ends of the arms far too long for her. He stepped closer, pulling her to him gently with a sneaky grin and before she could register what was happening he had picked her up and was carrying her bridal style out the door. She struggled playfully in his arms, twisting and turning before slumping down in his muscled arms, pouting up at him.

"You know you look incredibly sexy when you pout." He whispered huskily in her ear.

She continued to pout, her head resting on his shoulder. "If you drop me I will kill you." She threatened, looking down at the ground and tightening her hold on his neck.

She could feel the vibrations shooting through his body as he chuckled, "I wouldn't think of it." He promised, gently sliding her to the ground beside his motorbike. He quickly passed her a helmet, sliding his on. "Hop on." He said when he had gotten on, turning on the bike.

The ride wasn't as long as Aurora had anticipated and they had barely been driving for ten minutes when he pulled into the familiar driveway. She hoped desperately that things wouldn't end up like they had the last time she was here. Jacob waited patiently for her to get off before sliding off, pulling his helmet of quickly and taking hers from her. She looked nervously at the front door and considered her chances of running when Jacob picked her up and carried her to the door, ignoring her complaints. He plopped her gently on the welcome mat at the door before knocking, giving her no chance to turn and run.

As they waited for someone to answer the door Jacob bent down to her ear, "Aurora…they're gonna ask about what happened." He said hesitantly.

She bit her lip, knowing that Jacob had to tell Sam if he ordered him to so she nodded, "Its fine." She whispered.

He sighed with relief and kissed her neck, just below her ear and smirked to himself at the shiver that he caused. He quickly straightened when the door open, smiling innocently at Sam and Aurora hiding her face, her blush evident. With a knowing, almost exasperated smile he ushered them inside. She was well aware of the look Sam passed to Jacob that shouted clearly 'You had better tell me everything if you don't want a severe punishment'. Aurora didn't care that Jacob had to report about the situation, she was too busy worrying herself about surviving the morning without getting into a conflict with the rest of the pack and the other imprints. She jumped when she felt Jacob's hands slid around her waist, pulling her back against him. She relaxed into his embrace and snuggled into the jumper, trying to shrink into the jumper. Gently Jacob began to push her towards the kitchen where the sounds of deep laughter and light protests could be heard. She dragged her feet across the slate, trying to make it difficult for him but it had no affect on him. Jacob lifted her up so her feet were swinging in the air and when they walked into the kitchen he dropped her noisily back onto her feet, gaining the attention of everyone. Sam walked in behind them, chuckling softly and stood behind Emily.

"Hey guys." Jacob called cheerfully.

"Hey Jake, hey Aurora. What took you guys so long?" Embry called cheerfully.

Jacob pushed her further into the room, "Well considering we missed the early morning round of food I figured we'd wait until there would be more cooked." He joked, smiling appreciatively at Emily.

"There's plenty of food to go around boys." Emily said with a small laugh. "But the girls are going first; Kim missed out last time." She scolded at the other boys that looked sheepishly at Kim, "Aurora, are you hungry dear?" She asked, looking at her kindly.

Aurora nodded, "Yes please." She mumbled shyly.

Emily smiled at her and pulled out three plates, handing one to Kim and the other Aurora, keeping one for her. "You better dig in before these boys snap."

Sure enough the boys looked ready to burst as they watched the three girls pile food onto their plates, Aurora taking less than the others. Emily noticed this and immediately rounded on her.

"Aurora, you can take more than that." She said gently, looking doubtfully at the small pile of food.

Aurora shook her head, "This is fine thank you. It looks great." She said earnestly.

Emily looked like she was going to protest further but the boys quickly over took the table, seeing that the girls had stopped picking their food. Aurora watched, somewhat sickened, as the boys devoured the food in less then five minutes. She shook her head and began to eat the freshly cooked toast and scrambled eggs, enjoying the taste. When she finished she lost herself in her thoughts, thinking sullenly about what the rest of her family would be doing. Alice and Edward would most likely be arguing over who got to spend time with Bella. Emmett and Jasper would probably be playing video games or wrestling over some lame argument. Carlisle and Esme probably would've gone hunting together or simply stayed in their room with each other. Rosalie would probably…

She didn't realize that she was crying until Jacob was standing in front of her, wiping the tears from her face with a concerned expression. She looked down embarrassed at the obvious stares from the pack, waiting for an explanation.

"Can you tell them?" Aurora muttered, looking up at him

Jacob nodded, moving behind her and wrapped his arms around her tightly. She leaned back and closed her eyes, listening to his voice, "Well after an interesting…encounter with some wizards we had a visit from some of Aurora's friends." Jacob began slowly, "One of them recognized the blond female leech. She murdered Aurora's biological mother."

The tall boys stared back in shock, clearly not expecting that piece of information to be revealed. Emily gasped in shock, covering her mouth with her hand.

"They broke the treaty." Sam said angrily.

Aurora jerked her head up, "W-What?" She asked, looking at them terrified. "You're not going to do anything to them are you?"

Sam didn't answer, just paced angrily around the room. The others looked angry too, all but Jacob who looked calm. She looked up at him and couldn't decipher the look on his face. Paul and Quil looked just as angry as Sam but Jared and Embry were still in shock.

"Jake, get her back to your house." Sam ordered. "Actually she's better off staying here."

"Staying here? What are you talking about? I'm going home…I just needed to clear my head." She protested panicky. "Jake?" She looked up at him, almost terrified. "Jake, please."

"Sam, is this really necessary? It was years ago and it wasn't even in Forks." Jacob said evenly. Sam stopped in his tracks, rubbing a hand across his forehead. "Come on Sam. Is this really worth going to war over?"

That seemed to snap Sam back to reality and he looked Aurora apologetically, "I'm sorry Aurora. I wasn't thinking." She breathed out in relief, slumping into Jacob's arms. "But I'm not letting you go back just yet."

She froze and stared at him, "What? Why not?" She demanded weakly.

"You said it before; you needed to clear your head. Just so that we know that they can still be trusted." He said.

She shook her head, "You can't keep me here." She said defiantly. "You have no right." She tried to back away but Jacob held her secure.

"It's not going to be for long." He promised, seeing her distress, "Just for an extra day or two."

Aurora looked at him weakly, "Just an extra two days? Promise?" She didn't care how childish she sounded; she had been kept from her family for too many years. Even if they lied to her she hated being separate from them for too long.

He hesitated, "Yeah, I promise."

She relaxed, "I can live with that." She murmured, looking up at Jacob.

He smiled down at her, "So can I." He said huskily.

Emily smiled, "Well, now that that is over the way I believe it's about time me, Kim and Aurora have a little girl's day. You don't have anything planned do you? Great, boys when you're done pigging out you can go do whatever but no coming back until the afternoon." She said, looking as though she was daring someone to oppose the decision made.

Embry didn't notice the look, too busy thinking with his stomach, "But what are we going to do for lunch?" He asked looking horrified.

"You'll just have to go catch a wild animal and cook it over a fire." Emily said sarcastically, surprising everyone. "Use your initiative Embry. I'm sure you know how to cook or at least buy something." she said, rolling her eyes.

Aurora smiled to herself, trying to stop the laughter from escaping so she wasn't caught. Jacob however could feel the vibrations coming from her chest and bent his head around to pout at her. She giggled, looking up teasingly at him.

"Are you going to last without someone cooking for you?" Aurora teased.

He continued to pout sexily, "I don't think I can. You'd better stay with me." He said, tightening his burning arms around her.

She wiggled in his arms, trying to escape, "Jake…stop being a bully." She whined, twisting in his arms. She gave up and started poking him in the side, hoping that he was tickling.

He realized what she was doing and grinned, "I'm not ticklish."

She pouted up at him, "Of course you're not. Mean, genetic freak werewolf." She grumbled.

"Aw, don't be like that." He said, kissing her neck. "I'm going now." He whispered in her ear.

She looked up and noticed that the other guys where heading out the door, save for Jared and Sam who were saying good bye to their imprints. Aurora looked up at Jacob pleadingly.

"Don't you even think about leaving."

"Sweetheart, you'll be fine. I know you'll get along fine with Kim and Emily." He said reassuringly. "I'll be back later. Don't gossip too much about me." He said with a wicked grin.

Bending down he kissed her one last time before following Sam out the door, Jared tailing behind them. Anxious Aurora turned back to the other girls who were looking at her with interest.

"I think we should go sit down in the lounge room." Emily said after a silent moment, looking at Aurora intently.

A/N Hope you guys enjoyed. Plots changed and things are going a lot better for Jacob and Aurora. But all good things will eventually come to an end but nothing too bad. Please review; it'll encourage me to update sooner 


	13. Girl Talks

I own nothing apart from Aurora and the plot

I own nothing apart from Aurora and the plot!!

Chapter Thirteen

Timidly Aurora followed them into the lounge room, perching on the edge of a single armed chair. Kim and Emily sit across from them on the couch, watching her closely as though they could tell how nervous they were making her. They stayed silent, as though toying with her fragile emotions.

With a nervous laugh she broke the silence, "So, what did you want to talk about?" Aurora asked her voice strained.

Emily smiled, "Well first I'd like to apologise."

Aurora blinked, not expecting this. "Apologise for what?" She asked, baffled.

"The first time we saw you, after the treaty had been changed." Kim explained.

Emily nodded, "We should've made you feel more welcome but when we found out that you lived with the Cullens, well we were just a bit surprised."

"And I was terrible at school; I'm really sorry. It couldn't have been easy finding out about being imprinted on, being forced to go to a different school." Kim said earnestly.

Aurora blushed, "Its fine. I've been through worse, really."

With those words the three of them seemed to simultaneously relax.

"So, you're a witch?" Emily finally asked, looking at her curiously.

Aurora nodded, "Yep; a wand witch and a wiccan."

Kim blinked, looking confused, "what's the difference?"

"Well, one side of my magic can only be used through a wand, unless I was really powerful, then I could do wandless magic but I can't. The other is sort of blood magic, hereditary." She explained.

"And Jared told me that you can…turn into a wolf? Is that true?" Kim asked excitedly.

She grinned and nodded, "Yeah, that's my animagus form. I'm unregistered and underage so it's illegal." She said, looking a tad guilty.

"Could you show us?" Emily asked curiously.

Aurora nodded and the next thing the girls knew there was a black wolf sitting on the chair where Aurora was. She wagged her tail and jumped of the chair, trotting over to them and sitting down in front of them. Emily reached forward slowly and touched the top of her head softly. Both of them relaxed when they realized Aurora had complete control. She changed back, startling them and she grinned, finally relaxing around them.

"What do you think?" She asked.

"Well, you don't need to worry about buying new clothes every time you change." Emily remarked dryly.

Kim wrinkled her nose, "I know; it's so annoying. Jared's clothes are always getting ruined because Paul aggravates him so much."

"That Paul certainly has a temper." Emily agreed. "I feel sorry for whoever he imprints on."

"What do you guys think of the whole imprinting thing?" Aurora asked, happy to finally talk to someone who understands the female situation of imprinting.

Kim smiled, "I, for one, think it's romantic." She gushed.

Emily nodded, "They're so protective of you. You'll get used to it." She said, seeing the look Aurora made when she mentioned how protective they are.

Aurora shook her head, "I highly doubt that."

"What do you think about it? I mean, you've had no one to talk to about it; besides Jake but he doesn't really count." Kim said, looking at her curiously.

She shrugged, "Well it's a lot easier knowing that you've found someone who'll never leave you instead of going through the whole 'I'm-in-high-school-everyone's-got-a-boyfriend-so-should-I'."

Kim laughed, "I know exactly what you mean."

"Did you have a boyfriend? You know, before you came here?" Emily asked.

She shook her head, "That was the last thing to ever cross my mind. Were you guys surprised about the whole imprinting thing? I mean, it couldn't have been easy to comprehend."

"Well I was a bit confused by it all." Emily admitted. "I thought Sam was just joking at first but then when I saw him in his wolf form after…you know the accident. After that I never once doubted him."

"Well I was completely obsessed with Jared before he even noticed me." Kim said with a giggle, "I would day dream in class that he would finally notice me and then one day he turned to me and well, imprinted."

"Wow, you must have had some intuition then." Aurora said with a chuckle.

Emily nodded, "She's always guessing things before they happen."

Kim blushed and shrugged, "It's not my fault."

"Do you guys…fight with each other?" Aurora asked hesitantly, hoping that she wasn't crossing any boundaries.

Emily groaned, "Don't even get me started."

Kim rolled her eyes, "Tell me about it; it's usually because he's being so damn over-protective."

"And it's usually about the most ridiculous things too." Emily agreed.

"I know! I mean, the last argument that I had with Jared was over his clothes." Kim said exasperatedly, "And all because I wanted to buy him another pair of jeans because he only has one pair left."

"And it's not like Paul or Jared knows how to do their washing." Emily added, nodding understandingly.

"Wait, what does Paul have to do with this?" Aurora asked, looking confused.

"They live together because Jared's parents kicked him out of home and Paul left home because his parents were abusive." Kim explained.

Aurora listened as the two girls' continued to vent out their frustrations, clearly getting it out of the way whilst they knew they had the time to. Listening to them complain about the small things that annoyed them made Aurora realize how much she wanted to be with Jacob, even with the annoying over protectiveness, knowing that it was because he loved her. She hadn't even given thought to whether she would date, indecisive if she would just stay with the Cullens until she was old and grey but since Jacob came along her whole world had changed.

Aurora looked up when she realized that they had stopped talking and was looking at her closely, as though trying to gauge her reaction. "What?" She asked embarrassed at their stares.

"I know you and Jacob haven't been together very long but I think we may need to let you know some things." Kim began slowly, looking at Emily for help.

Emily continued, "See, its hard being with a werewolf on more then just the danger issue. There are…other parts to it as well."

Aurora stared at them somewhat horrified, "Are you trying to give me the sex talk? Because I can assure you that I do know about that stuff. I've lived with three sexually active vampire couples."

Emily blushed, "No, it's not that. Unlike vampires, who I've heard are extremely cold, werewolves are extremely hot. I'm sure you've noticed."

Aurora couldn't help but flash back to that morning, waking up pinned under Jacob's warm body. "Ah…yeah." She stammered, blushing slightly.

"See, werewolves are extremely solid, not so much as the vampires I'm sure, but hard enough that if you get a little too rough you'll break something." Emily informed her, "Adding that all together when you want to be…intimate…is something you might want to take into account."

Aurora's blush deepened, "I'll be sure to remember that but I don't think that it'll happen any time soon."

"We just wanted to warn you as well." Kim started, "That with the guy's being…really, really tall. Something else…er…I think you get the point."

The three girls' jumped the front door banged open loudly, causing them to shriek and leap up of the couch. Aurora looked at the clock and realized it was already two thirty; it didn't seem possible that they had been talking for so long. The boys walked in and Aurora blushed once again when she remembered what Kim had said about their height. She had no difficulty in avoiding Jacob's curious gaze, keeping her stare straight ahead, refusing to look up at him.

"Did you miss me?" He asked cheekily.

She blushed, "Not as much as you missed me I'm sure."

He grinned, "I think we'd better get going. Billy wants to officially meet you." He whispered in her ear.

She nodded, not trusting herself to speak and she allowed herself to be lead out of the house by Jacob. She waved goodbye to the boys and Kim and Emily and before she knew it she was holding on tightly to Jacob's waist as they sped down the road. He slowed slightly to turn into his driveway, just as the rain started to spill down. They ran inside as it became heavier, becoming soaked by the time they reached the front door. Billy looked up in shock as they flew into the room soaking wet, breathing heavily.

Seeming as both of them had skipped lunch it was fortunate for them that Billy had prepared something for them to eat, chuckling that he knew how hungry Jacob would be simply because he was a teenager. Aurora laughed with him, loving the blush that spread across Jacob's cheeks instead of hers for a change. Lunch with Billy went wonderfully; she didn't think the old man could be charming but it didn't take her long to realize where Jacob got his good qualities from. Once lunch was over Aurora helped Billy tidy up, and she thanked him for lunch as he excused himself, leaving for the night to go on a fishing trip with Charlie, Bella's father.

Jacob snuck up on Aurora as she was staring outside, watching the rain, wrapping his arms around her gently, "So, what did you ladies talk about today?" He whispered into her ear huskily, kissing her softly on the neck.

"Nothing that you need to know." She said confidently but her blush betrayed her.

He noticed this too, "Really, then why are you blushing? Come on, I'm sure the girls won't mind you telling." He said persuasively.

She shook her head, slipping out of his arms, "I'm just gonna lie down I think. Big day and all." She said, looking back at him teasingly.

The moment she reached the door of Jacob's rooms she was flung around and was pulled into his arms. He kissed her roughly, leading her to his bed and pushing her down gently. He followed her, pinning her gently down by her wrists. He placed small teasing kisses across her collar bone and up her neck, moving to kiss her checks, the corners of her mouth; anywhere but her lips. She whimpered and tried to get contact with him but he kept out of her way.

"So, are you going to tell me what you talked about?" He whispered in her ear, sucking gently on the skin on her neck.

Aurora's mind was blank and she answered breathlessly, "Um…something a-about buying clothes a-and about i-imprinting." She gasped.

He pulled away, looking down in her face, "I'll believe you." He said with a roguish grin.

Quickly he bent down and kissed her hard on the lips, slipping his tongue in when she gasped. She finally managed to wriggle her hands out from under his hands and wrapped them around his neck, pulling him closer. He began to kiss and lick at the soft sensitive skin on her neck.

He pulled away sharply when a voice called out to them, "Don't think I'm so stupid as to leave you two alone." Embry's voice shouted, awfully close to Jacob's door.

Jacob sighed frustrated and kissed her once more before moving off her, "This will be continued." He whispered, moving to his door and charging at Embry.

Aurora flopped back on his bed, staring up at the ceiling; how could he make her feel like this?."uch as you missed me I'ead, refusing to look up at him.

ding Jacob'and Aurora blushed once again when she remembered wha

A/N hope you guys liked. I even updated sooner than anticipated. So, review? Also I'm doing a poll; do you want me to do a Jared/Kim story next or Paul/OC? Or the sequel to Behind Sapphire Eyes? Let me know because I can't decide!


	14. I Won't Forget You

I own nothing apart from Aurora and the plot

I own nothing apart from Aurora and the plot!!

Warning: there is a tiny bit of a 'sex scene' but not that descriptive. Just a warning.

Chapter Fourteen

Aurora had been home for weeks after finding out the truth. Things had been weird and awkward for a while, the usual jokes about hunting made the air thick. Finally they relaxed, returning to their original attitudes amongst each other, although Rosalie couldn't quite hide the apologetic looks she kept sending Aurora.

Jacob was now a familiar sight in the Cullen household, especially when there were big baseball games on TV. The Cullens seemed to have forgotten that he was their mortal enemy, welcoming him in when they noticed the growing relationship between the two. Aurora had been nervous when Jasper, Edward, Emmett and Carlisle burrowed him for a 'friendly chat'. She had been obviously relieved when he came back in one piece, although he looked abnormally pale. He laughed weakly when she asked him what they had said, quickly excusing himself with the excuse that he needed to patrol for Sam.

Since the girls' day with Emily and Kim she had grown closer to them and it wasn't long before they were all good friends. They would sit in Emily and Sam's kitchen talking as Kim and Aurora finished their homework before Emily taught them how to cook, or more importantly how to make the right amount of food so that there was enough food left over for themselves.

Just as things were going good for Aurora she couldn't help but dread as the time came closer to her inevitable departure. She began to pull away from both her family and the back but mainly Jacob, telling herself that it was for the best. He, however, couldn't understand why she was withdrawn, avoiding as much contact as she could. It didn't take him long to become frustrated and when he was sure they were alone at his house he led her into his room. She stopped at his door, hesitating but didn't have a chance to back away, pushed inside by Jacob. She whirled around, tense. He crossed his muscled arms over his chest, staring down at her expressionlessly.

"We need to talk." Jacob said, his voice clearly stating that she had no choice.

Aurora turned away, dumping her bag on the ground next to his bed, "What about?"

"You know what." He said, somewhat coldly. "Why have you been avoiding me?"

"Don't be ridiculous; I haven't been avoiding you." She said, staring at the objects on his shelf.

He clenched his fists but remained determined to stay calm for as long as possible, "Yes, Aura, you have. And I'm not the only one who's noticed it. You're pushing everyone away; your parents are worried about you, so are your brothers and sisters and so is the pack." He said, his voice rising.

"I don't know what you're talking about." She said stubbornly, though her voice was weak.

"You know exactly what I'm talking about." He barked.

She shook her head, looking at the ground, "I-I haven't…"

He threw his hands up exasperated and angry, "You have Aurora! You have been avoiding all of us and no one knows why because you won't let anyone in." He shouted.

"Because they're coming to take me away!" She shouted back, her eyes bright with tears. She hugged herself, letting the tears fall, "They're going to be here in a day."

Jacob stared at her aghast, stumbling back a step as he processed the information. She was leaving. She's leaving. She's going away for a year. He began to shake, unable to handle the raw emotions overpowering his body. She looked at him and she walked up to him. He backed away, not wanting to be near her in case he phased but she kept coming towards him, resting her hand on his cheek. He calmed almost instantly, pulling her towards him and wrapping his arms around her waist. She was on her tippee toes, trying not to fall when he picked her up. She wrapped her legs around his waist for leverage and continued to rest her palm on his cheek lovingly.

"Why didn't you tell me sooner?" He asked his voice hoarse.

She stroked his hair and his face as though imprinting it into memory, "I didn't want you to plan something and then get hurt." She admitted softly.

He rested his forehead against hers, "I'm not letting you leave." He whispered.

"You can't stop them Jake. Not without the ministry getting involved and then they'll just erase my memory." She said, tears beginning to fall.

"No, no don't cry sweetheart." He said, gently wiping away the tears yet his own were filling, "You're not leaving yet."

Jacob kissed her passionately, pushing her up against the wall behind him. There was nothing gentle about the kiss, or the many to follow after; neither wanted to stop nor to loose contact. Pushing away from the wall he dropped her onto the bed, straddling her and bending back down to continue kissing her roughly. He broke away to trace kisses down her neck, licking and sucking on the point where her neck and collarbone met.

Neither knew what was going to happen when Aurora pulled the shirt over Jacob's head, running her hands over his muscled body. Neither questioned nor paused for a moment when Jacob teasingly pulled off her own shirt, leaving her in her bra and then quickly removing that too. They didn't stop to think as they continued, too lost in the feelings of each other to remember what was happening or what they should be doing, wanting nothing more than to remain in each others arms.

Aurora woke the next morning, feeling sore and overly heated. She looked across at Jacob's peaceful form, wondering how she would be able to leave in the hours to come. She didn't know how she would be able to survive going back to that school, knowing who was waiting for her to be released. She smiled tearfully when she noticed that he was awake, staring at her with heated eyes. The tears fell and before she could react Jacob was above her, his naked torso pressing against hers. He kissed away the tears, running his hands gently through her hair. He pulled back and rolled to his side, pulling her to him and hugging her.

That's where they stayed for the remainder of the morning until a loud knock woke them from their light slumber. Jacob got up and stumbled to the door, ready to beat the person for disturbing their peace. He opened the door and there stood the Cullens. He blushed, immediately directing his thoughts to something else other than the activity he had just participated in with Aurora. However this didn't work by the look on Edward's face as it contorted into a look of horror.

"Will you please think about something else?" He groaned, shuddering at the mental images.

Jacob blushed, holding the door open for them, "Sorry." He said embarrassed.

Aurora came out, thankfully after a quick shower and was dressed. Jacob excused himself, darting to the bathroom and leaving Aurora alone with the Cullens. She sighed when she saw her trunk, already packed thanks to Alice. Knowing that they probably wouldn't have time to bid her a proper farewell when it was time they all stood and gave her a hug, telling her she'll be back in no time. She just managed to hold on to her tears, convincing herself that they were right. She jumped, startled when there was a loud knock at the door and she opened it to reveal the pack all looking at her expectantly. They looked suspiciously at the Cullen family but none said anything but Sam.

"What's going on?" He asked looking confused.

Aurora sighed, running a hand through her hair, "I'm leaving today."

The pack stared at her in shock, "What?" Embry, Quil and Paul exclaimed at once.

"I start school in two days." She muttered, looking at the ground.

"Oh dear God Jake's going to be a mopey bastard." Paul groaned but looked sympathetically at his pack brother as he walked out clean.

Jacob went straight to Aurora, wrapping his arms around her and pulling her against him. "Hey guys." He said quietly, already acting less like his usual self.

They chatted mindlessly, hoping to distract the two lovers from their obvious depression with no luck. Aurora clamped her eyes shut when a loud 'pop' emanenated from outside the door, followed by a sharp rapping. Sam opened it, revealing Remus and Tonks who stepped inside, ignoring the looks from the werewolf. The entire pack stood, making Tonks step back slightly at the height of them, backing a bit behind Remus. In his hand was a small key, one that Aurora knew was a Portkey.

"Watcher Aurora." Tonks said somewhat nervously.

"Hi Tonks." She said quietly, refusing to move from Jacob's arms.

Remus understood the look on her face, "Don't make this harder Aurora. You know what'll happen if you don't go back." He said gently.

She nodded and reluctantly pulled away from Jacob. She quickly did a round of hugs to the Cullens once again before moving to the pack.

"Take care of him." She whispered to Embry and Sam, knowing that they would pass the message on.

She couldn't handle saying goodbye to Jacob; she wanted to simply turn and walk out the door quickly so she didn't hurt him further. She couldn't do it though. She stood a foot away from him, looking firmly at his chest refusing to let the tears drop. Jacob pulled her to him, wrapping his arms tightly around her. He kissed her hard, not caring about the people in the room and who was watching. He rested his fore head against hers and smiled sadly.

"I love you." Jacob whispered.

Tears fell from Aurora's eyes, hearing him say that. "I love you. I won't forget you Jacob." She promised, kissing him, "I'll never forget you. And I'll be back as soon as I can." She pulled away, not shamed at the tears on her face and just as she was about to leave she turned to Jared and Sam, "Can you tell Emily and Kim that I'm sorry I didn't get to say goodbye?" They nodded and she smiled sadly at them once again.

She didn't look at Remus as he held out the Portkey, her gaze locked on Jacob's. Numb she touched the small key and mouthed 'I love you.'

Then she was gone.

A/N I hope you liked the chapter. I also hope the heavier scene didn't offend anyone. So read and review please. Oh, and I've decided to start writing a Paul x OC and a Jared X Kim story but I need you to decide which one you want first so let me know!


	15. Welcome to Your Nightmare

I own nothing apart from Aurora and the plot

I own nothing apart from Aurora and the plot!!

Chapter Fifteen

The moment Aurora arrived at the new Headquarters, AKA the Burrow, she was swarmed by the Weasley's, order members, Harry and Hermione. They almost didn't notice the remaining tears that trailed down her cheeks. She shrugged off the comforting hand that Remus placed on her shoulder, sliding past the group of people.

"Which room am I in?" Aurora asked her tone as polite as she could manage.

Mrs. Weasley looked at her concerned, "Dear, why don't you come and have something to eat. I can't imagine how poorly you must have been eating." She said motherly pulling her towards the kitchen.

Aurora pulled her arm away, "Mrs. Weasley, I'm fine. I just want to know which room I'm in."

Hermione spoke, clearly seeing the rising anger and frustration in her friend, "You in with me and Ginny."

Without looking anyone Aurora picked up her case and fled up the stairs. When she got up to the room she could feel the tears rising again. It hadn't even been an hour and she could barely stand being away from him. The image of his torn face as she disappeared made her break down. She dropped onto the spare bed, crying out the pain of leaving him and her family. She didn't know show she would possibly be able to survive a whole year without him. Time passed and she didn't move, her arms wrapped around herself for warmth. She didn't hear the door opening and jumped when a hand gently grasped her shoulder. She looked blankly up at the face of Hermione.

"It's tea time." She said quietly.

Aurora thought about her chances of being allowed to skip dinner and didn't like her chances. Sighing she got up, following Hermione down the stairs where the others where. Aurora groaned mentally at the sight of the table which was filled with enough food to live on for the next two years. She couldn't believe that Mrs. Weasley was trying to make her separation of her family into a celebration. She stared coldly at her as she beamed at her; did the woman think she was happy about being here?

"Come and sit down dear. You must be starving." She beamed ushering Aurora into a seat next to Harry.

"Actually I'm not." She protested.

Mrs. Weasley ignored her, placing a giant plate in front of her. Aurora stared at it, frozen; memories of Jacob eating this much food and then hers floated through her mind, re-opening the wounds that she had cried out previously. She pushed the food away, slouching back in her chair and running her shaking fingers through her messy hair.

"Aurora, you need to eat something." Mrs. Weasley said warningly.

"For God sake; how many times do I need to tell you that I'm not hungry?" She shouted, resting her head in her hands and breathing hard. "Do you honestly think I wanted to leave them?"

Mrs. Weasley pursed her lips, "I will not tolerate you raising your voice in this house, young lady."

Aurora stood, "Fine then. I'll be more than happy to leave." She snapped, pushing past the sputtering woman and out the door.

She shoved her hands into her jean pockets, walking out to the field that gave her an open view of the country sky. It wasn't like her to let her temper get the best of her but she couldn't handle her situation anymore, couldn't stand the constant loneliness of being without a family that understood her. She hated how Mrs. Weasley thought that no one could out-do her in being a mother, couldn't stand that others already had mothers. It frustrated her to no end.

She tensed and whirled around when a light snap emanated from behind her but relaxed when she realized it was just Harry. She sighed, sitting back down, pulling her knees up to her chest and wrapping her arms around them. Harry sat down next to her, wrapping an arm around her shoulders.

"So, how's your summer been?" He asked lightly.

Aurora sighed appreciatively; good old Harry knew the right thing to say that would get down to the root of her problems without causing any further damage, "You know those genetic werewolves we learnt about in third year?" She asked, ignoring his previous question.

He nodded, "Yeah, they were muggles with no magical back ground but can change into the form of a wolf willingly. They had the whole 'imprint on one woman' thing going for them."

"Well, I got imprinted on by one of them."

Harry turned his head so fast she was surprised he didn't get whip lash, "What? Aurora, we didn't know. We just thought that something had happened…"

"You mean that they threatened me with some imaginable pain if I revealed anything?" I chuckled darkly, "I know what the wizarding world sees them as Harry but they're not like that; they're civilized."

"Then maybe next time I should meet them." He said, pulling her to him and wrapping an arm around her. "So…tell me about this wolf boy of yours."

She grinned, knowing how embarrassed he got about relationships, "Well, he's hot; literally he has a high body temperature. His abs aren't too bad either; really hard." She winked, laughing when he blushed and glared down at her. "I can't wait for you to get a proper girlfriend."

"You'll be the last person to know." He muttered.

Aurora snorted, "Please, we both know I'd figure it out before Ron and Hermione; well maybe at the same time as Hermione considering we bitch about you two or she bitches about Ron any chance she gets."

Harry groaned, "Why can't the two of them just go snog in a cupboard already? They flirt and fight with each other any chance they get; it's disgusting."

"You really, really need a girlfriend." She said.

"Please, that's the last thing on my mind."

Aurora looked at him closely, "How _have_ you been? And don't you lie to me." She warned.

He sighed, "Yeah, I've been better. The dreams have stopped so that's one good thing I suppose. I miss him though, which is stupid…"

"Harry, it's not stupid to miss someone that you loved, especially when they died." She told him sternly, "So long as you don't let it plague your mind." She added as an afterthought.

"Come on; let's go inside before Mrs. Weasley has a coronary." Harry joked, pulling her up as he stood.

She grumbled, "At this point in time I seriously hope she does."

Everyone was tense for the rest of the night, Mrs. Weasley glancing unapprovingly at Aurora now and then but left her in peace. Hermione and Ron gave her a brief update on Death Eater attacks, stunned when she told them about the surprise visit from Malfoy.

"But what would they want with vampires?" Hermione asked looking confused.

Aurora sighed, "Hermione, these vampires aren't the typical Hollywood type. They're incredibly strong, can move faster then your eye can see and some have extra abilities. They don't burn to dust in sunlight and it's impossible to put a stake through their chests." She informed her.

"What do you mean by extra abilities?" Ron asked frowning.

She bit her lip, wondering if it was a good idea to tell them, "You're not to tell anyone else. My dad has a theory that when a vampire is changed he or she brings with them their strongest human trait."

"Not following." Ron said still frowning.

"For example; my brother Edward can read minds. Dad thinks that Edward was good at reading people when he was human. My other brother Jasper can feel and manipulate people's emotions so when he was human he was extremely charismatic. Alice is the only one that is hard to figure out." Aurora said as an afterthought.

"Why?" Hermione asked; it wasn't normal for her to reveal this much about her family.

Aurora shrugged, "When she was changed she came out of the transformation with no recollection of her human life."

"That's horrible." Hermione said sadly. "What about the rest of them?" She asked curiously, taking the chance to ask her questions about them.

"Well Rosalie brought her beauty, Emmett bought his strength, Mum bought her motherliness and Dad bought his compassion; he's all but immune to human blood."

Harry raised his eyebrows, "What about the rest of them?"

"Well feeding off animals isn't as appetizing as humans according to Jasper but they make it. They just hunt more than normal and keep away from humans."

"What about when you're with them?" Ron asked.

"Because I grew up with them they grew used to the scent of my blood so it doesn't bother them anymore. They can usually stand being around the smell because after a while they get used to it." She informed them.

Hermione nodded but looked at her carefully, "What happened while you were there?"

"What makes you think something happened?" Aurora retorted defensively.

"Well, because you are acting so…depressed." Ron blurted out.

Aurora sighed, feeling the pain of leaving rise back up, "Remember third year magical creatures' class?" When both nodded she continued, "Well in La Push, near Forks, is a pack of the genetic freak werewolves."

"How is that possible?" Hermione exclaimed, "There hasn't been a known situation of a pack of that type of werewolves for centuries."

Aurora shrugged, "It's because of my family. This type of werewolves transforms to protect the people from the vampires. They don't like magical affairs mixing with their own."

"So what do they have to do with you?" Ron asked not caring about the history of werewolves and vampires.

"I was imprinted on by one of them." She revealed softly, looking intently at the carpet.

Hermione and Ron stared at her in shock but never got another word out as Mrs. Weasley came stumbling into the room, a horrified look on her face. The four teenagers stared at her, realizing that she had obviously been listening to what they had been talking about.

"Why wasn't the order informed about this?" Mrs. Weasley hissed, looking furious.

Aurora raised an eyebrow coolly, "Because it wasn't any of your business."

"It is most definitely our business. You are just a child and you were placed in a dangerous situation. Who knows what those werewolves could have done to you; it was bad enough that you were with vampires." She exclaimed.

"Will you get over yourself?" Aurora said indignantly, "I'm not your child; you have no responsibility or rights over what happens to me so accept it. I was perfectly safe."

Mrs. Weasley pointed her finger at her, "Don't you talk to me like that…"

"Keep this up Mrs. Weasley and I'll leave." Aurora threatened darkly. "Do not think that I'm here willingly because I'm not. If I had any choice in the matter I would be with my family and my boyfriend." She snarled but turned to her three friends and added, "But I'd still help you guys with the war."

They smiled at her but it was cut short when Mrs. Weasley continued screeching, "None of you are having participation in this war…"

"Mrs. Weasley what makes you think you could possibly stop any of us from getting involved? You have no legal rights over any of us besides Ron and he's seventeen in a year." Aurora said mildly.

"I think it's about time you all went to bed; we have a big day tomorrow." Mrs. Weasley said ignoring Aurora's smart comment.

The four teenagers rolled their eyes but obeyed, not wanting to test her temper further. The girls bid the boys goodnight but as soon as the door was closed Ginny and Hermione rounded on Aurora, looking at her with curious bright eyes.

"So what's your boyfriend like?" Ginny asked interested, hugging a pillow.

Aurora smiled, "He's incredibly tall; like six feet nine tall. The werewolves have a thing with a high body temperature so he's incredibly hot; in both aspects." She said with a wink, laughing, "He's really sweet and funny and…" She stopped, feeling her throat clog up from tears.

"You'll see him soon." Hermione said comfortingly, staring at her friend sympathetically.

Aurora shook her head sadly, "The ministry wants to keep me here for the next two years. I'm not allowed to see them again until I'm seventeen."

Eventually they all went to sleep; all feeling exhausted from the days events. Aurora lay in her bed staring up at the ceiling and wishing she was still in Jacob's arms. She couldn't help but think that spending their last night together like that wasn't the best idea; it only made her wanting of him increase and she missed him a hundredfold. She hoped he wasn't too depressed from her departure but knew that there was nothing she could do to help him. She rolled over and tried to clear her mind and eventually fell into a restless sleep.

The next morning everyone was in a rush, all running around the small house looking for last minute possessions that they may have forgotten to pack. Soon all trunks were outside where a taxi was waiting for them and they all separated into them, the drive silent as they drove to Kings Cross station. They were almost too late getting there and had barely enough time to get onto the train before it started moving. Ginny, Harry, Hermione, Ron and Aurora wondered down the corridor of the train searching for an empty compartment, feeling relieved when they finally came across one. Once inside Aurora sat down, pulling out a piece of parchment and quill, writing two letters; one to her family and the other to Jacob.

Surprisingly the train event passed with no major fight, the first for them. They sat, feeling bored through the Sorting and Dumbledore's speech but were all horrified when the new Defence against the darks arts teacher was announced; Snape. He sat there, looking surprisingly pleased and Aurora could just imagine the horrors he was planning against the Gryffindors. How could Dumbledore even consider giving him the job?

"Can you believe this?" Ron groaned, slumping into a seat in the common room.

Hermione nodded, looking annoyed, "Now we have to put up with being marked down in Defence instead of Potions. I wonder how good Slughorn is though."

"He'd better be good if we have to put up with Snape." Harry muttered, looking dejected.

Aurora snorted softly, "I think anyone's better then Snape. Hey Harry, can I borrow Hedwig tomorrow? I need to send some letters."

Harry looked at her teasingly, "She won't get eaten will she?"

"No, I warned them not to eat any owls that come to the house." She laughed, yawning loudly, "I'm going to bed; I'm officially exhausted. Night guys." She called.

A/N Hope you guys liked the chapter. Thanks for the reviews. I have a question for the rest of the story; who wants Aurora to be pregnant? If I don't get any answers I'll just have to surprise you :P review!


	16. Best Surprise of Her Life

I own nothing apart from Aurora and the plot

I own nothing apart from Aurora and the plot!!

Chapter Sixteen

Weeks flew by and everyone noticed Aurora's spiral into depression. No matter how hard they tried her friends couldn't manage to distract her from her haunting thoughts of Jacob. The teachers had noticed too how she had changed dramatically from her former sarcastic and talkative self. She was withdrawn, focusing mainly on her studies and rarely showed a smile. They were all at a loss as to what they should do.

With her birthday coming up quicker and quicker and they were all blank as to what they could get her to possibly cheer her up. Harry eventually came up with an idea, but knew it was impossible without permission from Dumbledore.

The next time that Harry had a lesson with Dumbledore he waited until the end, remaining in the room even when it was clear that there was nothing left to be said. Dumbledore looked at him, his blue eyes sparkling curiously.

"Is there something bothering you Harry?" He asked, sitting in front of his desk.

Harry nodded, "Its Aurora's birthday coming up but none of us can think of anything but one thing that she could really want." He said.

Dumbledore listened intently to Harry's plan, his eyes understanding and plotting. "I think I can arrange something."

Jacob lay on his bed, staring blankly up at his ceiling just as he had for the lonely months without Aurora. The pack had almost given up in trying to cheer him up, knowing it was pointless and cruel to try and convince him to stop thinking about her. They gave him the space he needed and was there for him when he really needed the support.

He looked at the clock, sighing and rolling of his bed when he realized he had to be at Sam's in less than five minutes. He phased, not bothering to say anything to Billy and ran to Sam's with his pants held firmly in his mouth. Changing back he quickly put the pants on and walked inside, immediately greeted by the smell of freshly cooked food. His mouth watered at the smell and he walked quickly into the kitchen where the bench was filled with food.

"Hey Jake." Embry called, grinning at him.

Jacob waved a hand in greeting, passing a grin to the rest of the pack and Emily and Kim. Both had been upset to hear about her abrupt departure but have been mailing her since she had left. Jacob hadn't had the heart to read what she'd written, keeping the letters in a box besides his bed, a lingering scent of her still on those letters.

The whole pack including Jacob was standing impatiently as Kim and Emily quickly grabbed some food for themselves before they charged in, scoffing down the food as quick as they all could. It was always a battle to eat the most food, mainly because each werewolf ate just as much as the next. He didn't know how Emily managed to cook enough food for all of them.

Settling down on the couches the pack talked about meaningless things; cars. None were concerned with the pressing matters of patrolling or vampires. They all tensed when a loud 'crack' came from the front door. Sam stood and went to the door, coming back a moment later with a strange looking man dressed in bright green robes with a long white beard.

"Hello everyone." The wizard said, "I'm Professor Albus Dumbledore, Aurora's headmaster."

"What do you want?" Jacob asked harshly, standing abruptly.

Dumbledore looked at him, "So you're Jacob Black." He commented, smiling pleasantly, "I have a proposition for you all."

The pack listened in silence, shocked at what the headmaster was suggesting. Jacob could barely contain his excitement and happiness. Things may just get better…

Aurora stared glumly at the food in front of her, pushing the food around with her fork. Today had been just as bad as everything other day except for one thing; it was her birthday. She felt no need to celebrate without Jacob and her family. Hermione and Ginny had tried all day to get her to smile or to show some emotion other than complete blankness.

Classes had been hell, especially when the Slytherins decided to test her patience by openly mocking the teaching abilities of Hagrid. She had done her best to ignore them and only barely escaped detention with Snape.

Harry sat down next to her, abnormally cheerful for him, "Hey Aurora."

"Hi," She mumbled, "Why the hell are you so happy? We got loads of homework today."

He grinned, "You'll find out soon enough."

She was about to question him further when Dumbledore stood, gaining the student bodies attention, "Since the rise in Death Eater attacks the ministry has agreed to allow Hogwarts to invite some extra help from outside forces. I would like you to welcome a very strong and rare bred of werewolves. Do not panic; they are not like the type that has been bitten; these are muggles that have the ability to change willingly into a werewolf and they are here to help us."

Aurora stared in shock at Dumbledore before flinging her head to stare at the door as it opened, her voice stuck in her throat. Her eyes widened dramatically as the pack was revealed, all wearing their jeans and no shirts, revealing their toned bodies but her eyes were focused on only one of them. Aurora stood, ignoring the strange looks from on-lookers and walked hesitantly towards them, afraid that she was imagining it.

"Hey Aurora; hows it going?" Quil grinned, hugging her.

Soon the entire pack had hugged her, all but one; Aurora turned to Jacob still unable to believe what she was seeing. Smiling she threw herself at him, wrapping her arms around his waist and burying her head in his chest. He pulled her tightly against him, refusing to let go of her. She looked up at him and laughed weakly, pulling a hand up to trace over his face. He grinned and kissed her, gently at first before it was no longer gentle.

"Alright knock it off you two." Ron called.

Aurora pulled away, looking at her friends in shock, "Happy birthday." Harry grinned. "How do you like your present?"

She gaped at them, "Y-you organised this?" She sputtered.

Ron shrugged, "Harry threw the idea past Dumbledore and he did the rest."

"Yeah, we got a little sick of your moping." Hermione teased.

Aurora still couldn't believe that he was here, that the entire pack was here, "So you're here to act as protectors for the school?" She asked.

Jacob grinned, keeping her pressed up against him as much as possible, "Pretty much."

Dumbledore coughed, gaining their attention, "I think we should assign you houses for your stay."

McGonagall appeared with the sorting hat and Aurora laughed, imagining Jacob wearing it. She pushed him forward with the rest of the pack, sitting down on the edge of her seat, watching in amusement as each pack member was sorted into a house. Sam went to Gryffindor, Quil and Embry to Ravenclaw, Jared and Paul to Gryffindor. Aurora barely stifled a giggle as Jacob wore the hat but was immensely relieved when he was put into Gryffindor. He came and sat with her, pulling her to him tightly. The hall went back to eating their diner but whispers floated aoround the hall about the new comers.

"So you're werewolves?" Ginny asked.

Sam nodded, "Except we change willingly or when we are too angry. "He said looking pointedly at Paul.

"Shut up." Paul muttered.

"Um, why is it so hot in here?" Hermione, who was sitting close next to Paul, asked.

Paul grinned at her, something that he barely did to anyone, "That would be us. We have high body temperatures."

Hermione blushed, noticing Paul's heated gaze. Aurora looked between the two, noticing his possessive look and turned to Jacob excitedly who had also noted his friends' reaction. Paul had imprinted on Hermione. Aurora couldn't help but think 'poor Ron.'

For the rest of dinner Paul and Hermione flirted with each other. Aurora remained within arms reach of Jacob, not wanting him to leave for a moment. She learned that Kim and Emily had come with them but were so exhausted from the difference in times that they were immediately taken up to Gryffindor towers and to bed. Both of them would be helping Madam Pomfrey in the infirmary and occasionally in potions with Slughorn.

"Alright, I'm buggered. I'll show you guys up to Gryffindor tower." Aurora said, yawning and standing up.

Sam stood but didn't follow her as did Paul and Jared, "We need to have a word with Quil and Embry. Jake you need to stay too." Sam said seriously, his tone indicating to them that he was no longer just a friend but leader.

Jacob looked like he was going to protest but Sam held up a hand silencing him. He began speaking rapidly to him in a language none of the young witches' and wizards knew but Aurora could identify it as Quillette. Jacob nodded, looking serious and called out good night to an approaching Quil and Embry.

"So where's this dormitory?" Jacob whispered in her ear, causing her to grin.

"It's up a couple of staircases. First thing; always be careful of the stair cases." She warned as they stepped up.

He furrowed his brow confused, "Why?" He asked as they stepped off.

She grabbed him just as he was about to step onto the next step which had began to move, "Because they like to change." She said, giggling at his stunned expression.

"Alright, now that's creepy." He said as they continued up the stairs and towards the entrance to Gryffindor tower.

When they got there Aurora had to try and shut the Fat Lady up, who was once again trying in vain to sing. Jacob winced as she tried and failed to hit the high note. When she finally gave up she glared at them and opened the portrait.

"Thank you." Aurora said exasperatedly, "She does that all the time."

Jacob shook his head, "And I thought vampires were weird." He muttered.

"How are they?" Aurora asked, biting her lip hesitantly; she didn't really expect him to know.

He shrugged, "They came by a couple of weeks ago to pass on how you were doing."

"Alright now; the boys dorm is up to the left." She said, seeing the pain in his eyes as he obviously remembered what it was like when she wasn't with him.

He grinned, "Well I'm going with you so that doesn't really bother me."

"Nice try Jake." She said teasingly, "Boys aren't allowed in girls dormitories. The staircase changes into a slide to prevent you from going up."

He gaped at her, "What the hell is with the staircases here?"

She giggled, "Are they toying with your emotions? Poor little werewolf." She teased, patting his cheek.

He growled playfully, "Who are you calling little midget."

She gasped in mock hurt and put her hands on her hips, staring up at him, "Now that wasn't very nice. Just because you're a genetic freak werewolf with height advantages doesn't mean we all are." She paused and then a sudden thought occurred to her, "Where's Leah?"

"She stayed to help the younger guys and take care of patrolling in La Push just in case Bella gets into another situation." He rolled his eyes, "You know how clumsy she is."

She nodded, "What the hell did Sam say before?" She asked, wrinkling her nose.

"Basically that we're meeting in the morning to talk to Dumbledore. We're going to attend some classes with Harry because he's obviously the most wanted. But that's just most likely going to be me." He said, kissing the top of her head.

She laughed, a sudden and hilarious thought occurring to her, "I can't wait to see what Snape's going to do with werewolves in his class."

A/N Thanks for this idea. Don't fret; Aurora won't be pregnant…just yet. Read and review! Suggestions for further chapters welcome because I don't really know what to put next.


	17. Providing Protection

I own nothing apart from Aurora and the plot

I own nothing apart from Aurora and the plot!!

Chapter Seventeen

When Aurora and Jacob entered the Great Hall for breakfast everyone turned their heads to stare, whispers erupting within seconds. Eyes followed them as they walked towards the rest of the pack, who were already scoffing down plate after plate of endless food and gave a small wave of greeting as they joined them. Jacob copied them, grabbing as much food as he could and began eating. She rolled her eyes at their antics and took a considerable less amount then Jacob's and still barely managed to finish it.

"Hey guys." Hermione said, smiling shyly at the guys, or more specifically Paul.

They smiled, "Hey."

Ron trudged over, Harry next to him, "I really don't want to go to Defence." Ron grumbled.

Hermione sighed, "Yes it would be more agreeable without Snape teaching it." She agreed.

"What's wrong with him?" Paul asked, immediately over protective.

Aurora rolled her eyes, "Remember the slimy teacher that I told you about?" As they nodded she continued, "Well we have him for Defence now and he favours the Slytherins because they're his house." She informed them.

"Well you're in luck." Jacob grinned, somewhat evilly.

Aurora looked at him with narrowed eyes, "why?"

"Because me, Jared and Paul are coming to classes with you guys." He said.

She groaned, "We're doomed." She said dramatically.

He poked her in the side, "Don't be like that." He said, tickling her mercilessly.

"Jake, stop." She gasped, "I mean it; stop." He didn't back away, "Mean genetic freak werewolf."

He snickered, "That's my revenge for making putting me in a car with your brother." He whispered, kissing her neck.

"Well, look what we have." A cold voice drawled.

Immediately the pack tensed, swivelling around to face Malfoy junior who was smirking down at them, "You won't last a day here." He smirked.

Sam stood, as did the rest of the pack, a significant height difference between them, "What is that supposed to mean?" Sam asked in a formal tone.

"Werewolves are filth, nothing but pieces of worthless scum." Malfoy said, but his voice had weakened.

Jacob stepped up, "Well at least we can all safely say that our fathers' aren't criminals who are currently on the run for being traitorous bastards."

Malfoy's face flushed red and he stepped towards them, his fists clenched, "You need to learn your place." He hissed, raising his fist and threw it at Jacob.

Aurora jumped as a loud 'crack' emanated from Jacob's chest. She looked at him worriedly but that quickly turned to shock when she heard an agonized yell from Malfoy who had his hand clutched to his chest. Malfoy stared at them in shock and Jacob simply crossed his arms over his chest and smirked.

"What's all this fuss about?" A slimy voice drawled.

Aurora winced but before she could say anything Malfoy pointed a finger at Jacob, "He broke my hand." He accused, smirking victoriously.

Jacob raised an eyebrow, "Actually you broke your own hand when you tried to punch me."

"Violence isn't tolerated here werewolf." Snape said stiffly.

Sam moved closer, his eyes glaring fiercely at the Defence Professor, "Then maybe you should teach your student about that instead of harassing my pack. If the little brat wasn't such a spoilt bastard who thinks he can get his way all the time then we really wouldn't be having this problem so I suggest you just carry on." His voice was deep and threatening, warning Snape.

Snape paled, backing away at the ferociousness in Sam's eyes, fear and nervousness noticeable, "Very well, Mr. Malfoy go to the infirmary. Madam Pomfrey should have you fixed up in no time."

Malfoy looked like he was going to protest but seeing the look on his Head of House he agreed, looking somewhat fearfully at the tall werewolves before stalking out of the hall. Snape disappear back to the teachers table, visibly tensing when the Gryffindors erupted into laughter at the sight of his face.

Months past and the werewolves continued their job of protecting the school with great ease, patrolling the Forbidden forest at nighttimes and the dark hallways. Nothing was out of the ordinary and things between Paul and Hermione had progressed, enough for him to tell her about imprinting. Little to say she had been shocked but hadn't protested, smiling brightly at the thought of being with him and both had been inseparable since. They had already organised for Paul to stay with her over the holidays to protect and be with her.

As the school was unceasingly boring Aurora couldn't help but feel that something was wrong, not in Hogwarts but back in Forks. She hadn't been off when she mentioned this to Jacob, and despite his reassurances the feeling didn't go away. Days later a ministry member arrived, sparking rumours and whispers throughout the school. The very same day she was summoned along with Jacob to Dumbledore's office where he and the ministry man stood, a solemn look on their faces.

"Thank you for coming Mrs. Cullen." Dumbledore said gravely.

Immediately she tensed, knowing her fears were about to be confirmed, "What's happened?"

The ministry man sighed, "I believe you understand the wizarding world's views on vampires, correct?" She nodded and he continued, "Well your particular family has created somewhat of a disturbance in the wizarding community and without a magical person to give their protection to them we are going to have to be forced to eliminate the problem."

Aurora froze, staring at the man in horror, "You can't do that!" She shouted, "They've done nothing wrong. Carlisle is a good man; he helps muggles. How can the ministry even consider this?"

"We did not come to an easy decision about this Ms Cullen." The man snapped, shifting, "There is just no magical protection for them and no one is willing to give up their magic for…"

"I will." She said immediately.

The man stared at her in shock, "Excuse me?"

"You heard me; I'll hand over my wand and magic to provide the necessary protection." She said firmly, her decision made.

He sputtered, clearly not expecting her to have made this decision, "You can't be serious…"

"I am very serious. They are my family and I don't think I can be bothered trying to put up with being forced away from them for another year." She snapped, holding out her wand, "Take my magic and leave us alone."

"You do realize by making this decision you can never use magic again and never enter Hogwarts?" The man gaped, clearly not understanding how someone could give this up.

She nodded, still holding out the wand, "I don't need magic to live my life and be happy." She said seriously, "Take it and add protection to them. But first," She said, pulling her wand away slightly, "I want an official notice from you, with your magical signature, stating that no one is to try and destroy or harm the Cullens in anyway for the rest of eternity." She said.

The man sighed and summoned the parchment, signing his name and sealing it with a tap of his wand, "There you go." She took the parchment and handed over her wand, holding out her right hand, "Are you sure about this?"

She nodded and without any further hesitance he snapped her wand and tapped her right hand with his wand, muttering a small incantation. She stumbled a bit when he removed it, feeling light-headed but Jacob caught her looking concerned.

"She'll be fine; just a little light-headed." He turned back to Dumbledore, "that is all Dumbledore." He gave a final nod and disappeared into the fire place.

Dumbledore looked at her sadly, "That wasn't necessary Aurora."

"It was." She muttered, gripping Jacob's hand. "I'll pack my things and be gone by tonight Professor."

He nodded, "We will have an Order member escort you and the pack home, apart from Paul. I believe he is quite smitten with Ms. Granger."

Aurora laughed, pulling Jacob towards the door, "I think he's more than smitten. Thanks Professor."

They walked silently down the corridor towards the great hall, unable to believe that they were finally able to go home. "They're not going to be too happy." She muttered as they walked towards their table.

He squeezed her hand, "They'll accept it. I can't believe we get to go home." He said.

She smiled, "I know; I can't wait to see Jasper's face when we turn up."

"Hey, what did Dumbledore want?" Harry asked.

Aurora rocked back and forth on her heels, looking down at hers and Jacob's entwined hands, "Well the ministry man said that the Cullens were going to be destroyed because of their opposing threat on the wizarding community and because there was no wizard or witch willing to give up their magic to protect them they were going to have to go through with their decision."

"So what's going to happen?" Hermione asked worriedly.

She moved closer to Jacob, knowing their reaction won't be too good, "Well I gave up my wand and they took that as their protection."

They gaped at her, "You're not a witch anymore?" Ron asked, looking horrified, "Why would you give that up?"

"Because I love my family. I can't handle staying here guys, not when it's so far away from them." She said, her voice pleading with them to understand, "And it's not like you'll never see me again, I'll still write and see you on the holidays."

"But you won't be coming back." Harry said faintly.

"No, and I'm leaving tonight, with the pack."

Hermione stared at her wide eyed, "What? They're all leaving?"

"Oh, not Paul." She said hastily, "Dumbledore wants Paul to stay because he's noticed how 'smitten' he is with you." She added lightly.

Hermione sighed with relief, resting her head on Paul's shoulder. He wrapped an arm around her protectively and Aurora knew that there would be no way to get rid of him. Sam talked quietly with Paul, giving him clear orders to write and to come back at some point during the holidays. The boys each took their time saying goodbye to Paul, Hermione, Harry and Ron but each were clearly pleased to be heading home. They packed their few belongings and met Tonks down at the gate with Dumbledore. In her hands was a small watch and she held it out silently. With a final smile at Dumbledore they disappeared.

A/N Okay so a slight added drama easily resolved. I thought the story was a bit too dramatic with Aurora being a witch and at Hogwarts. Just letting you know that this story only has about two more chapters left. I still haven't decided whether to post my Paul X OC story or Jared X Kim. I've started both but if no one decides I'll just have to surprise you. Read and Review!


	18. I'm What?

I own nothing apart from Aurora and the plot

I own nothing apart from Aurora and the plot!!

Chapter Eighteen

Needless to say the Cullens had been more than shocked so see Aurora. They fussed over her, or more specifically Esme fussed over her relentlessly, more than relieved to see her daughter earlier than she had thought.

"What happened?" Carlisle asked when they were all seated and the pack, not including Jacob had left.

She shrugged, "Basically I gave up my magic to give you guys' protection."

"You gave up your magic?" Jasper asked incredulously, "For what reason?"

"I told you. The ministry was going to have you destroyed because of your close contact with humans. The only way they wouldn't was for someone to give up their magic which would provide said needed protection." She explained.

"But what about you schooling?" Esme asked concerned.

She shrugged, "I clearly couldn't stay there without a wand."

"I assume then you'll want to go back to La Push for school." Carlisle said with a small smile.

She perked up; nodding enthusiastically and he chuckled lightly, shaking his head. They chatted lightly before Aurora barely managed to stifle a yawn, her eyes drooping from exhaustion and this didn't go unnoticed by the vampires or werewolf. Jacob looked silently at Carlisle, hesitating to ask the question he dearly wanted to. Carlisle smiled at his somewhat nervous look.

"You can stay the night if it's not too uncomfortable for you." He said lightly.

Jacob sagged with relief, grinning thankfully at the vampire that he used to consider a mortal enemy. Gently he picked Aurora up, cradling her as he carried her to her bedroom and lay her down on the soft, large bed. He crawled up beside her, and she sleepily turned herself into his arms, snuggling up to steal warmth from his body. They didn't bother to change out of their clothes, too exhausted and jetlagged to care about such necessities.

Things after their return quickly turned back to what it had been like before she had left, however more changes in the treaty had been made. Now there was no longer a ban on who entered Forks and La Push, the two lovers reuniting the once mortal enemies. It wasn't an uncommon sight to see Emmett and Edward joking around with Sam and Embry, even competing against each other in games of baseball.

As discussed Aurora had returned to La Push high with Jacob and the rest of the boys. However boring the muggle school was Aurora couldn't seem to miss magic, knowing that she was no longer in constant threat of Death Eater attacks and the simple thought that Jacob would always be there to protect her made her worry less.

As for Jacob and Aurora, they had continued to get closer, if that was possible. After the startling news of Billy moving in with Charlie to keep him company Jacob had acquired the small house that he had grown up in and had no hesitation in asking Aurora to move in with him. Despite only being sixteen she agreed wholeheartedly, the support of her family behind them.

They were currently coming towards the end of their school year and the stress of exams was taking its toll on Aurora but refused to let it show. She had been eating less, finding herself unusually sickened by the thought of food, especially in the mornings. This hadn't gone past Jacob who fussed relentlessly over her and tried to persuade her into eating.

"Jacob I'm not hungry, okay?" She said firmly as they walked out to his car.

Jacob frowned, turning on the car once they were both safely inside, "I don't care; you need to eat something Aura, it's not healthy."

She sighed, "Jake, I'll have something at recess if I feel like it. I just haven't had the stomach to hold it back lately."

Jacob fell silently but threw uncertain glances at her from the corner of his eye. He had heard her some mornings, sprinting to the bathroom and vomiting the little food that she had consumed the night before. He briefly wondered if she was coming down with the flu but shook these thoughts out of his head as they headed to class.

Aurora was surprised that she had managed to get to her first class, her head pounding something shocking. She immediately put her head in her hands when she sat, trying to ignore the dizziness shooting through her and the faint bile rising. The whole class she was tense, trying to fight of the nausea that she couldn't seem to shake off. When the bell rang she only heard it faintly and had only realised that class had ended by seeing the students standing and filing out of the room. She muffled a small groan and followed them out, walking in a daze to the benches where the rest of the pack was. She barely registered where she was walking, however, the sounds fading out and everything around her became blurry. She stumbled, not knowing how much further she had to go but could just faintly see the outline of Jacob, staring at her with concern. She opened her mouth to call out to him when darkness crashed over her and she slipped out of consciousness.

Seeing her fall Jacob, full of uncontrollable fear, ran to her, dropping to his knees to bring her small body to him, "Aurora? Aura!" He shouted terrified.

Desperate, he picked her up, well aware of Quil, Embry, Jared and Kim following him. He raced to the sick bay, placing her on the bed and rounded on the nurse, "Call an ambulance; now!" He ordered, unable to quench his fear.

The old lady didn't argue with him, possible because of his size or the sheer terror written on his face. He sat by his small girlfriend, his eyes roaming over to her to see if he could detect the problem. He wasn't shaking, in too much shock and concern for Aurora to be close to phasing and continually ran his hands through her long blond hair.

Finally the ambulance arrived and he argued heatedly with the men until they finally agreed to let him come to the hospital with them. The whole trip there he was tense, holding tightly onto her hand and refusing to let go.

When Aurora woke she was in an unfamiliar bed, a small beeping sound coming from her right. Groggily she opened her eyes, blinking to adjust her eyes to the bright light and realized with dread that she was in the hospital. She lifted a hand to rub against her sore head, wincing when she felt a bruise that she assumed formed when she hit the ground. She looked over to her right, smiling softly despite her situation when she saw Jacob slouched over her bed, grasping her hand tightly and in a deep sleep. Peeling her hand out of his she gently ran her fingers through his hair comfortingly, smiling weakly at him when his head shot up.

"Hey." She said in a small voice.

He stared at her, looking unable to say anything. She bit her lip worriedly as he stood, moving to the door and calling out to Carlisle. He remained silently as he sat back down, taking her hand as Carlisle walked inside, his eyes showing his relief.

"You gave us a fright." He scolded fatherly, checking the monitors.

She shrank down in the bed slightly, "I'm sorry."

Jacob made a small noise but didn't say anything, keeping his mouth firmly shut but she knew he was dying to express his fear somehow. She looked back to Carlisle as a nurse entered, carrying a sheet of paper.

"How long have I been out?" She asked, rubbing her free hand over her eyes.

"A day." He said, looking over the sheet. She studied his reaction, knowing that whatever was on the paper were test results done from a blood test that they would've done when she'd gotten there. His face contorted into one of shock and somewhat embarrassment.

"What's wrong?" She asked immediately, becoming distressed. "It's bad isn't it? I mean- I know I haven't eaten for a couple of days but surely it can't be that bad…"

She was well aware of the erratic heart monitor but she couldn't seem to calm done, almost at the point of hyperventilating. The only thing that managed to calm her was the burning hand on hers, rubbing soothing circles continuously. She settled back into the bed, hating the weak feeling that spread over her.

"There is nothing life threatening, Aurora. Some would say its good news; I think its good news." Carlisle said reassuringly, a smile covering his face, "You're pregnant."

Jacob's head shot up fast, staring at Carlisle in shock before he looked at Aurora. She had gone paler, staring vacantly at her father before her head swayed and she fell unconscious. Carlisle sighed softly, squeezing Jacob's shoulder gently as he passed him on the way to the door.

When Aurora woke the second time it was night time. She looked over at the seat next to her bed, feeling worse when she saw its vacancy. A gnawing hunger took over her and she wished desperately that she had of eaten. She looked down at her stomach, Carlisle's previous words flowing through her.

"_You're pregnant_."

She stared confused at her stomach, running a hand over the smooth surface and wondering how she could be pregnant. She didn't _look_ pregnant but she knew it was stupid to think that, knowing that she mustn't be more than a month pregnant. When had they not used protection? Now that she thought about it they'd never used protection. She smiled, happiness overtaking her when she finally grasped what had been told to her; she was pregnant. She was going to have a baby, going to have Jacob's baby. Her smile faltered; what if Jacob didn't want the baby? They had never really discussed having a family, not worrying about anything more than the current moment but now that this had happened; did he want kids? She curled up into a ball, wishing desperately for Jacob to be with her, to feel his arms around her waist and his warmth. But he wasn't with her and she was alone.

She spent the night in a restless sleep, waking up too early with morning sickness. A bucket had been conveniently placed by the sight of the bed and she grabbed it in time to make sure she didn't make a mess. Tears streamed down her face as she uselessly threw up an empty stomach, not remembering the last time she ate. She didn't say anything as a nurse came to check on her, taking the bucket away and leaving her with a tray of food. Hesitantly she picked at the food, sighing contently when her stomach didn't refuse the food and she finished slowly.

She dozed of, exhausted from her sleepless night and woke when Esme, Jasper and Emmett entered, all beaming happily at her. She returned the smile, albeit weakly.

"Hi mum." Aurora said lightly.

Esme kissed her forehead, "Hello sweetheart, how are you feeling?"

She made a face, "Terrible; I barely slept last night and I threw up again this morning."

"Your father told us the good news. I'm so happy sweetheart." Esme said, squeezing her hand affectionately.

"You know, not all parents would say that. Teenage pregnancy isn't exactly a good thing these days mum." Aurora said but smiled gratefully.

"You do know that Alice is going to drive you insane." Jasper said with a grin at her.

Aurora groaned, "I refuse to go shopping with her."

They stayed for an hour, talking lightly with her and taking her mind of the absence of Jacob. They had promised to return soon as they left, leaving her to wallow in her thoughts of Jacob. It was a Saturday so she knew he had no reason not to see her, unless he had gotten an unexpected call from the mechanics he worked at but even then, with this situation, would he really ignore her? She felt like curling up and crying when she was unable to dismiss these thoughts.

Luckily Carlisle came back with good news, "You are ready to go home now." He said happily. "I've already signed your release documents and Edward is here to take you back to yours and Jacob's." He told her.

Nervously she got dressed, wondering if Jacob would even be there when she arrived. Edward did his best to distract her from her traitorous thoughts with no luck and fell silent when he realized. She thanked him quietly when he dropped her off, turning down his offer to stay with her and she realized immediately that Jacob wasn't there. Fighting back tears she said goodbye and walked inside, closing the door and searching around the house for any signs of him despite knowing that he wasn't there.

With a sigh Aurora went to the kitchen, making a small sandwich and eating it slowly before making her way to their bedroom. She dropped onto the bed, crawling under the covers and lying on Jacob's side, burying her face in his pillow and breathing in the scent of him. Slowly she fell into a pleasant sleep only to be jolted out by a loud crashing.

Groggily she looked up but that quickly faded away when she saw Jacob standing in the doorway of their bedroom, shirtless. She looked up at him, knowing that she looked pathetic as he stared down at her with unfathomable eyes.

"Say something." She begged, no longer able to stand the silence.

He took a step towards the bed, "How are you feeling?" He asked, his voice controlled.

Anger sparked in her, "How do you think I feel? I've past out twice in two days, I barely slept last night and I puked up what was left of my stomach. Yeah, I'm just fantastic." She snapped, turning over angrily and blinking away tears.

She didn't hear him as he kicked of his shoes, jumping when she felt his large, protective arms circling around her waist. Her breath became hitched when his warm lips gently kissed her neck, a hand coming up to gently caress her hair.

"I'm sorry I avoided you." He whispered, "I was shocked, I needed to let things sink in." She remained silent, needing to hear his voice more than anything, "Aura, please don't think that I'm not happy about the pregnancy; I'm ecstatic. What did you think I was doing? I went to tell the others but I got caught up with a rogue vampire that I didn't get to come back." He explained sincerely, brushing his lips down her neck softly, "I'm sorry."

"Don't you ever leave me like that again." She managed to whisper, turning around in his arms and pressing herself to him. "I need you so much."

He kissed her roughly, his body looming above her. Softly he began to kiss down her neck, down between the middle of her breasts before stopping at her stomach. He smiled in awe, tracing a hand over her stomach lightly and pressed his lips gently into her. He looked up at her and grinned, coming back to her to kiss her. Leaning back against his pillow he wrapped her in his arms once again and gently rubbed her stomach, and they soon fell asleep.

A/N And there's the next chapter! I'm sorry if you thought Jacob was being mean by avoiding her but he was shocked. There's only two more chapters and I'm not sure if you're going to like me too much for the ending…

Read and Review!


	19. Marrying You

I own nothing apart from Aurora and the plot

I own nothing apart from Aurora and the plot!!

Chapter Nineteen

_**Eight Months Later**_

Aurora groaned, trying in vain to sit up but finding it impossible to lift up from the low couch with her annoying large stomach. She threw the darkest glare she could muster up at her snickering boyfriend, no fiancé. Jacob had proposed a few months ago, when she had been six month pregnant. To say that she had been shocked would be an understatement; she had passed out, a terrible habit that she had acquired. Her glare faded into a loving smile as she remembered how he had proposed.

Flashback

Jacob had been unusually nervous the entire morning, jumpy and had broken two plates within an hour. Luckily for the both of them pregnancy suited her otherwise she was sure that she would've screamed at him. Aurora kept a close eye on him after that, watching sharply as he cooked – actually cooked – lunch. She couldn't hide her growing hunger as the smell of well cooked food wafted over to her.

"I think I like you cooking." She said with a small grin, sitting down on the porch seats where a small table was.

He smiled but he was still nervous, "I'm just hoping its cooked properly. I may not get food poisoning but you can." He looked worried now.

Aurora rolled her eyes exasperatedly, "Don't be so dramatic; it looks perfectly fine to me."

That seemed to make him relax and he smiled adoringly at her. They ate in silence, Jacob too hungry and nervous to focus on eating and talking at the same time. Aurora didn't mind, enjoying the peacefulness and the warmth as they ate in the fresh air. When she slumped back in her seat, too full to continue despite the half full plate of food Jacob quickly swapped them, finishing her food with a cheeky grin. She shook her head incredulously and waited patiently for him to scoff down the remaining food, wrinkling her nose when he finished quickly.

"You do realize how disgusting that was, right?" She said.

He kissed her as he stood, carrying the plates, "I was hungry." He said as his defence, "Don't move; I'll be back in a minute."

"With more food?" She asked incredulously, "You can't seriously expect me to be able to eat anything else."

That changed as soon as Jacob emerged from the house carrying two bowls of ice cream, a knowing smile on his face as she perked up, staring hungrily at the bowl in his hand.

"Still full?" He asked innocently, setting the bowl down in front of her when she narrowed her eyes, holding his hands up in defence.

Happily she ate the ice cream, ignoring Jacob's light chuckles. "I thought you weren't hungry?" He teased.

Childishly she poked her tongue out at him, settling back in her seat with a content sigh, rubbing her protruding belly affectionately, "This little boy is going to have an absolute addiction to ice cream."

Jacob raised an eyebrow, "Who says its going to be a boy? There's my little girl in there."

"Trust me sweetie, this is a boy. He'll be one of the finer members of a soccer or football team." She said with a small wince, remembering the awful kicks that came from the being inside of her.

Jacob laughed, "Takes after her mother."

"What's that supposed to mean?" She asked with narrowed eyes.

He smiled innocently at her, "I don't know what you're talking about sweetheart."

She pouted as she watched him stand, towering above her. He bent down slightly to kiss her head, his boiling hand rubbing gently over her stomach. Aurora watched, confused as Jacob knelt down beside her, his previous nervous expression returning and she opened her mouth to question her but she snapped it closed when he took out a small box, looking up at her with vulnerable eyes.

"Aurora, you know how much I love you." He began quietly, "I've been separated from you for a few months and I felt like dying; I never want to have to feel like that again. Will you marry me?" Jacob asked.

Aurora stared at her in shock before a giant smile split across her face. "Are you serious?" She squealed, jumping into his arms, "Yes! Of course I'll marry you." She kissed him roughly, pulling him to her, "I love you, so much." She said between kisses.

He pulled away, grinning maniacally, "I love you too." He whispered huskily, taking her hand and gently sliding on a white gold ring with a small but beautiful diamond. She stared at the ring in awe, tearing up and little sniffles escaped her. Jacob looked at her somewhat panicky, brushing the tears away, "What's wrong, sweetheart?" He asked.

Aurora laughed teary, "I'm just so happy." She sniffed, burying her face in his chest.

End Flashback

Aurora shook her head out of her thoughts, looking up at Jacob when she realized he had spoken to her, "I'm sorry, what?" She asked sheepishly.

Jacob shook her head in mock exasperation, "This is the love I get." He sighed dramatically and came around to stand in front of her, "I said, 'do you want some help?'"

She pouted, giving up trying to get up on her own and nodded, "That would be useful." She muttered.

He chuckled and grabbed her by the elbows, lifting her gently up and put a firm hand on her to help settle her. "I can't wait for tomorrow." He whispered in her ear, his breath tickling her skin.

"I can't either." She groaned when he gently bit the soft flesh on her neck.

Jacob took her hand, leading her gently to their bedroom, "Come on sweetheart; you need to sleep."

She grumbled but obeyed, allowing him to help settle her down on the soft bed. He took off his shirt before sliding into the bed next to her, brushing the hair away from her face gently and kissing her head and wrapping an arm around her waist to keep her pinned up against his warm body.

"You'll still be here when I wake, won't you?" She asked, trying to hide the weakness in her voice.

Jacob snorted, "Do you honestly think your sisters will let me? I'll probably be gone an hour before you wake." He said reluctantly.

She sighed sadly, "I thought so." She was quiet for a moment before perking up slightly, "But after tomorrow, we'll be married." She said happily, her voice laced with fatigue.

He kissed her head, "Go to sleep babe. We have a big day tomorrow."

The next morning when Aurora woke Jacob was gone, just as he had said he would but as she rolled over she came in contact with a folded piece of paper. Smiling she opened it:

_Aura,_

_Sleep in as much as your crazy sisters will let you and don't let them bully you into letting them attack you with make up. You'll look beautiful; you always do._

_I will see you in less than two hours, love._

_I love you,_

_Jake_

Aurora slumped back, re-reading the letter twice and smiling dreamily. They were getting married today and she couldn't wait. She groaned as Alice bounced into the room closely followed by Rosalie, Bella, Kim, Emily and Esme. She had asked Kim to be her maid of honour, Bella, Rosalie, Esme and Emily bridesmaids.

It took an awful hour and a half for Alice to pull and prod at her hair, twisting it up into a loose but firm bun with long blond strands curling down and framing her face. Her dress was simply, accenting her large belly and she wore flat shoes. Her make up was simply, a light purple eye shadow and black mascara, a light blush and silver lip gloss. Finally Alice deemed her presentable and she sighed with relief, following her sisters and friends out to the limo waiting.

The whole drive to the beach she annoyed her companions with her current twitching and fidgets. She practically jumped out of limo when she got there, a giant smile on her face when she saw Carlisle approach them, holding out a hand for her to take. She linked her arm through his, smiling brightly and the bridesmaids took up their order and waited for the signal to begin their walk. Aurora beamed at the small group of people that had come to see their wedding but as soon as her eyes fell on Jacob she couldn't look away, her breath hitching as she saw how handsome he looked in the dark tuxedo.

Jacob's face looked like it was going to split in half, he was smiling so much. Aurora was breath-taking as she walked down to him, her father next to her. He barely registered the conversion between Carlisle and the celebrant, too focused on his lovely bride to care. He barely listened to what she was saying about them, only paying attention when the important part came. With a bright smile at Aurora he relayed his vows, squeezing her hands gently when she did hers.

The celebrant turned to Aurora, "Aurora Cullen, do you take Jacob Black to be your husband?"

Aurora smiled lovingly at him, "I do." She said clearly.

The celebrant smiled, turning to Jacob, "Jacob Black, do you take Aurora Cullen to be your wife?"

"I do." He breathed, too lost in her eyes to think of any other coherent thought.

"I pronounce you husband and wife."

With that Jacob practically pounced on Aurora, pulling her to him and planting his mouth on hers, kissing her passionately. He pulled away when he registered the cheers and claps from their family and friends and they turned to them, grinning wildly. They linked arms and walked down the aisle together, stopping when they made it up to the small tent that held the large amount of food that Emily and Esme had spent so long preparing.

"Congratulations." Kim squealed, hugging Aurora tightly and then Jacob, "I'm so happy for you guys." She said earnestly.

"Thanks Kim." Aurora said, smiling gratefully at her. "Thank you for being my maid of honour as well."

Kim beamed at her, squeezing her hand one last time before darting off to find Jared and leaving the newly weds alone for the first time that night. Aurora had been sitting for more than half the night, feeling her energy waning from the baby.

Jacob knelt down beside her, "I think its best that we went home." He whispered in her ear, kissing her cheek.

Aurora made a small noise, leaning her head sleepily on his shoulder and it didn't take him long to realize that she had fallen asleep. He looked up and sent an apologetic look to the remaining guests.

"I'm afraid we're going to have to go. Aurora doesn't seem to be able to have enough energy for two." Jacob apologised.

The crowd smiled and bid them goodnight. Jacob picked Aurora up, kissing her head as he walked to the limo waiting for them. Alice walked ahead, placing a small bag inside and he realized that it was overnight clothes for them. They were only staying one night at a hotel in Seattle, Aurora not wanting to be too far away from the hospital in case the baby was born. The trip was short, Aurora sleeping through the entire thing with her head in Jacob's lap. When he got there he tossed the bag over his shoulder and picked his wife up gently, speaking quickly with the receptionist before grabbing their key.

As soon as he got up to their room he gently laid on her the bed and began to quickly remove her wedding dress, replacing it with his large shirt. She made a small noise and rolled over, lost in sleep to notice Jacob changing and sliding into the bed next to her. She wiggled into his arms, sighing with content at the feel of his warm body pressed up against his.

The next day Aurora and Jacob spent the majority of the morning in bed, ordering room service and enjoying calling each other 'husband' and 'wife'. Aurora could still hardly believe that they were married but was overly enjoyed to be his wife. Their time at the motel ended too soon for her liking and found herself in his car, on their way back to La Push. They were just there when a strange feeling washed over her and she noticeably paled. Jacob noticed this and turned to her worried.

"Aura, what's wrong?" He asked in alarm.

She turned to him, her ace ashen, and "I think my water just broke."

A/N and here's the second last chapter. At least I think it is. Hope you like it and thanks for all the reviews. Read and Review


	20. Happiness Comes At A Price

I own nothing apart from Aurora and the plot

I own nothing apart from Aurora and the plot!!

Chapter Twenty

Jacob cursed, quickly turning the car around and drove as quick as the speed limit would allow him to get her to Forks hospital. Besides him Aurora was breathing heavily, panic bright in her eyes and she was clutching her stomach. Using one hand to steer Jacob reached into his pocket and pulled out his phone, quickly bringing up Carlisle's number and calling him. He tapped his hand furiously against the wheel, casting worried looks between Aurora and the road, waiting impatiently for Carlisle to answer.

"Hello Jacob." Carlisle's calm voice came.

"Aurora's water has broken." Jacob blurted out quickly, resting the phone between his ear and his shoulder to use both hands for steering. "You need to get to the hospital."

"How long ago did her water break?" Carlisle demanded, immediately going into doctor mode.

Jacob sighed impatiently, "About five minutes ago, I guess. We're at the hospital now. Carlisle, you are going to be here, right? You will get here in time?" He said worriedly.

"Jacob I'm already at the hospital. I'll be down in the lobby when you get there." He said calmly.

He hung up, clenching the steering wheel firmly between his hands and cast another look at Aurora, not liking how pale she had become. Finally he pulled into the hospital and true to his word Carlisle was there, waiting with a wheel chair.

Jacob jumped out of the car, rushing around to Aurora to help her out, settling her down in the chair. Immediately Carlisle pushed her into the hospital, taking her up to the maternity ward where she was assigned a room.

Jacob barely managed to contain his worry as her contractions became more frequent and more painful, causing the tiny girl to cry out in pain. Luckily for both of them the rest of the Cullens arrived as well as the pack. At some point during the contractions Jacob had been kicked out of the room, leaving Aurora alone with her mother, Emily and Kim while he was outside with the men, left over Cullens and Kim.

He paced continuously, staring pained at the door when he heard her loud cries and wanted desperately to rush in there and try and take the pain away from her, even though he knew he couldn't.

When he thought he wouldn't be able to handle being outside any longer Carlisle opened the door, slipping outside. Jacob rushed over to him, worry and fear bright in his eyes.

"Is everything alright? Is she alright? What about the baby?" He asked hurriedly, looking back at the door where Aurora's howls could still be heard.

Carlisle smiled calmly, "She's going fine; in a lot of pain but that's to be expected during childbirth. It's going to be a long night; you might want to go and get some coffee, or something."

It was more than a long night, Jacob pacing continuously for hours while he was denied entry to the room where his new wife was. He hated being away from her, being left out in the dark and unable to protect her. Her screams were loud, causing anyone in the corridor to look at the closed door in shock, looking as though there was a mass murderer in the building.

The pack had tried doing everything they can to distract him but where finding it endlessly difficult as the worried werewolf became increasingly aggravated.

"Jake, what names have you and Aura picked out for the baby?" Kim asked after the many failed attempts from the boys to get him to talk.

He stopped, smiling when it hit him that he was going to be a father soon that this was actually happening, "If it was a boy, which Aurora is positive about, then we've agreed on either Sirius, or Daniel. If it's a girl, which I think it is, we're thinking of either Annabella or Lily." Personally he liked Annabella but they hadn't discussed many girl names, Aurora stubbornly sticking with the baby being a boy.

Jacob calmed down slightly after that conversation, sitting down quietly for the first time since he'd arrived. When Carlisle left the room once again he jumped to his feet, rushing up to him with concern.

"Is everything okay?" He asked.

Carlisle nodded, ushering him to the room, "Don't panic too much when you get in there. She's about ready to start pushing and she's exhausted. Just go behind her and try to be as calm as possible." He said comfortingly, pushing open the door.

Jacob immediately went to Aurora, her face sweaty and contorted with pain. She was breathing heavily and clutching the sheets in her hands. Emily and Esme were standing next to her but Esme moved around next to Kim when Jacob entered. He took her hand, gently rubbing her back with his other hand.

"You're doing great sweetheart." He whispered encouragingly, kissing the top of her head.

"Alright Aurora, I want you to start pushing." Carlisle instructed calmly.

Obeying her father she squeezed her eyes and pushed, squeezing onto Jacob's hand as she did so. She was breathing heavier, small sobs escaping her now and then. Carlisle kept encouraging her and Jacob resisted the temptation to see how far the baby was out of the womb but stayed firmly by Aurora's side. She continued to push when Aurora was instructed, tears streaming down her face. Yet when Carlisle told her to push once again she shook her head.

"Aurora, you need to push. This would be the last push and the baby will be out." Carlisle said encouragingly.

"I can't." She sobbed, clutching onto Jacob. "It hurt so much."

Jacob kissed her head, "You can Aura, and you're all most there." He whispered encouragingly.

She looked up at him with tearful eyes, "I love you." She said weakly.

"I love you." He said with a smile, kissing her again, "We're almost parents." He whispered.

She smiled but a look of determinedness settled over her and she braced herself. She pushed, screaming as she did so and soon a loud wailing joined hers. She slumped back in the bed, exhaustion settling over her. Jacob kissed her head, smiling happily when Carlisle lifted a wrapped bundle up, revealing the small babe.

"You have a healthy baby girl." Carlisle beamed.

He handed her the baby and she held it weakly, laughing slightly and looking up at Jacob. He leaned down, smiling at his wife and daughter. "I told you it would be a girl." He whispered. "What are we going to call her?"

She looked down at the small baby, "I think she looks like a Lily to me."

Jacob opened his mouth to speak but Aurora stiffened, her eyes rolling back into her head and she fell limply back. He stared at her in shock, not registering what was happening. Carlisle acted quicker then he could have thought possible, gently taking Lily and passing her to Esme.

"I need everyone out of here, now." He said sternly, nurses rushing around him.

Jacob didn't know what was happening as he was pushed outside, the door closing in his face. The pack looked at him in shock, standing and moving to him.

"Jacob, what's happening?" Sam asked, looking concerned.

He shook his head, "I-I don't know. They just…she collapsed and…"

He paced furiously, unable to control the faint shaking in his hands as he worried about his small wife. He turned quickly to the door when it opened, revealing a deathly pale Carlisle who stared at Jacob in somewhat shock.

"What happened? Is she okay? She's okay right?" Jacob asked.

Carlisle shook his head, "She had an aneurism."

Jacob shook his head, stumbling back, "N-No. She couldn't have…not now…she can't be gone." He started shaking, but nowhere near phasing.

"Jacob…there was nothing anyone could have done." Carlisle whispered.

Jacob roared, throwing his fist repeatedly into the wall and pushing away the hands that reached out to him. He dropped to the floor, his pain eating through him like wild fire and he sobbed, tears pouring down his face. He stood, pushing past his father in law. She was still lying there, pale and motionless. He didn't register Esme next to the cradle in the corner, stumbling over to Aurora. Still sobbing he pushed away the stray hairs on her face, kissing her forehead gently. He refused to move, refused to let the coroners come near her. The pain finally dimmed to a dull numbing pain that seemed to make him lifeless and he barely registered the hands pulling out to him gently, pulling him away.

He couldn't seem to escape the numbness that spread over him, couldn't fight against the will to simply die so he could be with her. He couldn't answer back to the voices calling out to him, trying to get him to say something but he refused to answer. And then he heard it; heard the shrill cry of a small baby. He whipped his head around to the small cot where Esme was, shushing the baby gently. She was sobbing tearlessly, burying her face in Carlisle's shoulder when he tried to calm her down.

Silently Jacob moved to the cot, staring down at the small baby that had a small mop of blond hair. He reached out and picked up the small girl, cradling her small body against his chest. This was his life now, his only reason to continue living. He would survive; he had to for Lily, the only remainder of his wife. He refused to put her down, glaring darkly at the mid wives that tried to take her from him. He spent the remainder of his time at the hospital while little Lily was tested and he was taught how to wash and feed her.

At long last it was time to bring her home despite his fears of returning to the place where he will constantly be reminded of the absence of Aurora. When he pulled into the drive way he quickly bounded out of the car and picked up his tiny girl, gently rubbing her back to soothe her small whimpers. When he stepped inside he knew immediately that the Cullens were there and he sighed, walking into Lily's bedroom and almost dropped her. Alice had gotten the family to paint the room a light cream, had bought a wooden cream cot and a small dresser that he had no doubt would be filled with all the latest designer clothes for babies.

Jacob turned to Alice with a small smile, "Thank you for doing this."

"It's the least we could do." Alice said softly.

Esme came forward and he handed her granddaughter to her, "She's just so tiny."

"She's going to be the most spoilt baby ever." Alice said brightly.

Jacob laughed but it cut short when he was reminded of Aurora's absence, how Lily would grow up without a mother in her life. Edward looked at him sympathetically, stepping forward to grasp his shoulder comfortingly.

"You're not going to be alone in this Jacob." He said quietly, "We'll all be here with you to help and Lily will know just how much her mother loves her." He promised.

Jacob smiled and nodded, turning back to look at the small girl. Esme placed her in the cot and he moved forward, tucking her in gently with the small quilt that Aurora had made for her. He gently stroked her hair, promising himself that he would do everything in his power to keep her safe, to make sure she knew about her mother and the love both parents had for her. When the Cullens left he looked down at Lily, seeing so much of Aurora already in the three day old baby.

"I promise you Aura, I will keep her safe. She will know that we both love her and all about you."

A/N there is the end of Loving a Cullen. Yes, Aurora dies. Yes, you'll probably all hate me but this is the ending I've planned since I started the story. But there will eventually be a sequel for when Lily is sixteen. If there are many reviews with the dislike of Aurora being dead I will re-write a different ending but I would prefer that the readers like it how it is.

I will be posting a Paul x OC next; I've got a good storyline for it and already know of a sequel as well. I'm not sure I will post the sequel to Behind Sapphire Eyes either.

Read and Review please.


	21. Alternative Ending

I own nothing apart from Aurora and the plot

I own nothing apart from Aurora and the plot!!

Chapter Twenty

Jacob cursed, quickly turning the car around and drove as quick as the speed limit would allow him to get her to Forks hospital. Besides him Aurora was breathing heavily, panic bright in her eyes and she was clutching her stomach. Using one hand to steer Jacob reached into his pocket and pulled out his phone, quickly bringing up Carlisle's number and calling him. He tapped his hand furiously against the wheel, casting worried looks between Aurora and the road, waiting impatiently for Carlisle to answer.

"Hello Jacob." Carlisle's calm voice came.

"Aurora's water has broken." Jacob blurted out quickly, resting the phone between his ear and his shoulder to use both hands for steering. "You need to get to the hospital."

"How long ago did her water break?" Carlisle demanded, immediately going into doctor mode.

Jacob sighed impatiently, "About five minutes ago, I guess. We're at the hospital now. Carlisle, you are going to be here, right? You will get here in time?" He said worriedly.

"Jacob I'm already at the hospital. I'll be down in the lobby when you get there." He said calmly.

He hung up, clenching the steering wheel firmly between his hands and cast another look at Aurora, not liking how pale she had become. Finally he pulled into the hospital and true to his word Carlisle was there, waiting with a wheel chair.

Jacob jumped out of the car, rushing around to Aurora to help her out, settling her down in the chair. Immediately Carlisle pushed her into the hospital, taking her up to the maternity ward where she was assigned a room.

Jacob barely managed to contain his worry as her contractions became increasingly frequent and painful, causing the tiny girl to cry out in pain. Luckily for both of them the rest of the Cullens arrived as well, along with the pack. At some point during the contractions Jacob had been kicked out of the room, leaving Aurora alone with her mother and Emily while he was outside with the men, left over Cullens and Kim.

He paced continuously, staring pained at the door when he heard her loud cries and wanted desperately to rush in there and try and take the pain away from her, even though he knew he couldn't.

When he thought he wouldn't be able to handle being outside any longer Carlisle opened the door, slipping outside. Jacob rushed over to him, worry and fear bright in his eyes.

"Is everything alright? Is she alright? What about the baby?" He asked hurriedly, looking back at the door where Aurora's howls could still be heard.

Carlisle smiled calmly, "She's going fine; in a lot of pain but that's to be expected during childbirth. It's going to be a long night; you might want to go and get some coffee, or something."

It was more than a long night, Jacob pacing continuously for hours while he was denied entry to the room where his new wife was. He hated being away from her, being left out in the dark and unable to protect her. Her screams were loud, causing anyone in the corridor to look at the closed door in shock, looking as though there was a mass murderer in the building.

The pack had tried everything they could to distract him but found it endlessly difficult as the worried werewolf became increasingly aggravated.

"Jake, what names have you and Aura picked out for the baby?" Kim asked after the many failed attempts from the boys to get him to talk.

He stopped, smiling when it hit him that he was going to be a father soon and that everything was actually happening, "If it was a boy, which Aurora is positive about, then we've agreed on either Sirius, or Daniel. If it's a girl, which I think it is, we're thinking of either Annabella or Lily." Personally he liked Annabella but they hadn't discussed many girl names, Aurora stubbornly sticking with the baby being a boy.

Jacob calmed down slightly after that conversation, sitting down quietly for the first time since he'd arrived. When Carlisle left the room once again he jumped to his feet, rushing up to him with concern.

"Is everything okay?" He asked.

Carlisle nodded, ushering him to the room, "Don't panic too much when you get in there. She's about ready to start pushing and she's exhausted. Just go behind her and try to be as calm as possible." He said comfortingly, pushing open the door.

Jacob immediately went to Aurora, her face sweaty and contorted with pain. She was breathing heavily and clutching the sheets in her hands. Emily and Esme were standing either side of her but Esme moved around next to Emily when Jacob entered. He took her hand, gently rubbing her back with his other hand.

"You're doing great sweetheart." He whispered encouragingly, kissing the top of her head.

"Alright Aurora, I want you to start pushing." Carlisle instructed calmly.

Obeying her father she squeezed her eyes and pushed, clutching desperately onto Jacob's hand as she did so. She was breathing heavily, sobs escaping her. Carlisle kept encouraging her and Jacob resisted the temptation to see how far the baby was out of the womb. She continued to push when instructed, tears streaming down her face but the pain became too much for her and when Carlisle told her to push once again she shook her head.

"Aurora, you need to push. This is the last push and the baby will be out." Carlisle said soothingly.

"I can't." She sobbed, clutching onto Jacob. "It hurt so much."

Jacob kissed her head, "You can Aura, and you're all most there." He whispered encouragingly. "We're almost parents."

She looked up at him with tearful eyes, "I love you." She said weakly.

"I love you." He said with a smile, kissing her again, "We're almost parents." He whispered again, his eyes bright with excitement.

She smiled but a look of determinedness settled over her and she braced herself. She pushed, screaming as she did so and soon a loud wailing joined hers. She slumped back in the bed, exhaustion settling over her. Jacob kissed her head, smiling happily when Carlisle lifted a wrapped bundle up, revealing the small babe.

"You have a healthy baby girl." Carlisle beamed.

He handed her the baby and she held it weakly, laughing slightly and looking up at Jacob. He leaned down, smiling at his wife and daughter. "I told you it would be a girl." He whispered. "What are we going to call her?"

She looked down at the small baby, "I think she looks like a Lily to me."

"Lily Black." He murmured into her neck, kissing the side of her head, "It has a good ring to it, doesn't it?"

"She's so small." Aurora breathed, staring in wonder at the newborn.

"And she's all ours." Jacob said with a smile, reaching out and gently ran his hand soothingly across his daughter's head.

Aurora looked up at him, "Do you want to hold her?"

His throat tightened and he found he couldn't speak, so simply nodded and awkwardly took the baby in his overly large arms. At first he didn't know how to hold her, carefully adjusting her until the baby settled comfortably against his chest. He smiled, kissing the top of her head and looking down at Aurora in excitement. They were parents, finally parents.

Jacob resisted the urge to growl at the nurses fluffing around them, the urge rising when one of them took Lily from him. He glared at her, feeling satisfied when the nurse shrank slightly, looking fearful and scattered out of the room. The rest of the pack had been allowed in at long last, giving their congratulations to the pair. Both the pack and the Cullens were kicked out of the hospital, but Jacob was only allowed to stay because of Carlisle and Aurora's stubbornness.

The next two days were exhausting for Jacob, worried endlessly about Aurora when she was still in pain after giving birth. Both of them were shown how to wash Lily and Aurora spent most of the time being shown how to feed Lily properly, Jacob even being shown how to feed her with a bottle if needed.

The time came for them to finally bring both Aurora and Lily home and he couldn't be happier. He had spent the time he'd had at their home fixing up Lily's room, making sure the cot was stable and there was enough diapers, baby lotions, soap and other baby necessities available. He drove carefully, scared that turning too quickly or stopping too abruptly would hurt both wife and daughter. The moment he had parked the car outside their house he jumped out, racing around to help Aurora out of the car before gently pulling Lily out, carrying her into the house.

Aurora walked slowly, wincing slightly at the pain in her lower section. All she wanted to do was crawl into bed and wait until the pain evaporated before even attempting to move but she knew she needed to help Jacob with Lily, despite his assurances that he would be fine taking care of the three day old baby. She knew that he had been fixing the baby's room for days, making sure that they had everything they needed and she couldn't be any more grateful towards him for doing that. She couldn't wait to see how the room finally looked, having been forbidden from going in there once he had started months ago with the painting and building of the cot.

She was stunned when she saw the beautiful cream room and light yellow blinds. Next to the window was the large cream cot that was neatly made with a small pillow and blankets, the quilt she had made Lily folded neatly on the railings. Inside the cupboard was a wide dresser that was filled with the cloths she and Alice had shopped for, leaving enough room on the far wall for a small bookshelf filled with baby essentials and small toys for Lily.

Aurora turned to him, tears brimming in her eyes, "You did all this?" She whispered.

"Your brothers helped out a bit." Jacob said softly, placing Lily gently into the cot and tucking the blankets around her.

She walked up next to him, smiling when he wrapped his arms around her and pulling her in front of him. Together they stared down into the cot, both struck by the small being that they had created.

"I can't believe we're parents." Aurora whispered, brushing the light blond curls on Lily's head.

Jacob kissed her shoulder, "I know what you mean."

"Do you think we'll stuff up?" She asked hesitantly.

"We'll be the best parents we can be, Aura. We'll love her, protect her and I'll beat away any boy that comes within a thousand meters of her." Jacob said, his eyes narrowing at the thought of boys coming near his girl.

"And that will be the reason for her rebelling against us." Aurora replied dryly.

Jacob chuckled and they continued to stare down at their little girl, their thoughts wondering off into the near future, knowing that with the arrival of their first child their lives will never be the same.

A/N okay so I just decided to do an alternative ending. I hope this ending is as good as the other. Thanks for the reviews. Also for when I finally get around to doing the sequel for this story did you want Aurora to be alive or dead?

Read and Review.


	22. Thanks

I just wanted to write a quick thanks to all the readers of 'Loving A Cullen'

I just wanted to write a quick thanks to all the readers of 'Loving A Cullen'. I actually got over a hundred reviews 

My next story should be up in the next couple of days. I haven't got a name for it yet but I'm thinking. If there are any suggestions for a Paul/OC then please let me know because I'm kind of stuck. Hope you keep liking my stories 


End file.
